Ambivalencia
by Nonrinu Ayu
Summary: Yaoi. Su encuentro marcó el final de su paraíso, toda una civilización estaba al borde del colapso y ellos únicamente anhelaban libertad. Debían de deshacerse del estigma que los perseguía, y esta vez, ninguna plegaria les ayudaría a ello.
1. Introducción

**AMBIVALENCIA**

**Género:** AU, Drama, Romance, Fantasía.

**Advertencias:** Por ahora ninguna, solamente mi habitual Ooc, más adelante quizás groserías y escenas subidas de tono.

**Parejas:** Las principales son Kirino x Kariya e Ibuki x Shindou, las demás principales y ocasionales se irá desarrollando a lo largo del fic. Que probablemente algunas ya se imaginen cuales serán...

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5.

* * *

**I. INTRODUCCIÓN.**

**1**

_—Todo tiene inevitablemente un inicio y un final. Aunque sea capaz de retrasarlo, no sé cuánto tiempo sea eficaz, tal vez centenares, décadas, o solamente algunos años..._

_—¿No hay manera de evitarlo?_

_—Probablemente no, pero espero que eso ya no dependa de nosotros, sino de aquellos que tengan que afrontar tal futuro. Por eso eres al único al que le confío trasmitir este mensaje de generación en generación. Quizás podamos volver a encontrarnos en otra vida._

«Escucha, cuenta una antigua leyenda que en algún lugar, oculta de la vista humana entre las nubes, se encuentra una isla flotando.

Es gigantesca. Se dice que si pudieses observarla a distancia, todas sus enormes construcciones, en especial el castillo principal, relucen de blancura, fácilmente quedas deslumbrado con tan majestuosos edificios. Sus praderas siempre rebosan de las ventajas de la primavera, nunca del invierno.

Y en aquel lugar, habitan unos extraños seres, para cualquiera que los viera, los confundiría fácilmente con verdaderos ángeles; sus inigualables alas revolotean con gracia por todo su territorio, pero que no te engañen, no lo son, creo que es bastante difícil especificar cómo llamarlos correctamente, parecieran bellas aves. También se cuenta que cada uno de ellos nace con poderes especiales que sobrepasan lo lógico.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su prosperidad, de vivir sin que nada les falte, un día toda su civilización estuvo a punto de ser exterminada, a causa de un simple ser humano y como consecuencia, para evitar su ruina, iniciaron una tradición que logró salvarlos tal como deseaban. Uno de ellos se ofreció como sacrificio para su Dios, y a partir de entonces, una persona cuidadosamente seleccionada, está obligada a ejercer el mismo papel.

Tampoco hay que olvidar que ciertos rumores se añadieron con posterioridad. Algunos opinan que existe una parte de la isla que nadie conoce con exactitud, un lugar "oscuro", que contribuirá con el verdadero final de su reino y de su especie, acompañado nuevamente de un extranjero.

Casi lo omitía, si eres capaz de capturar a alguno de los seres alados, la fortuna, la buena suerte, la salud y riquezas te son asegurada»

—¿No te gustaría encontrarte con alguno, Ibuki?

El pequeño niño de cabellos blancos alborotados con dificultad prestaba atención a su historia, moría de calor, a pesar de que el anochecer se acercaba, aún no se acostumbraba a los cambio de temperatura dentro de su casa temporal—. No, Tachimukai. —Fue su concreta respuesta.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no existen —respondió cortante—, además prefiero ver a los_ pájaros libres_ que en una jaula.

—¡Ah! Había olvidado que tienes ese sueño extraño de ser veterinario —El niño frunció el entrecejo ante su comentario, pero le resto importancia, lo comenzó a ignorar de nuevo.

Ese lugar, en aquella casa en medio de la nada, o más bien, en medio de la arena, era detestable a sus gustos. Como anhelaba regresar a Japón ahora mismo. Y de todas las extrañas historias que le relataba Tachimukai Yuki, su nuevo «niñero» esa era la más absurda, aunque tenía la sensación de que ya la había escuchado antes en algún otro sitio.

Repentinamente la mesa donde leía comenzó a temblar, el mayor no tardó en reconocer el origen de tal movimiento. Se dirigió con apuro hacía la ventana. Sus ojos se abrieron demás ante lo que vio, debía mantener la calma y actuar rápido. En seguida, cerró todas las cortinas. Las alarmas empezaron a sonar con estruendo en todo el lugar—. ¡Rápido Ibuki, tenemos que escondernos!

**2**

El enorme palacio del Sultán tendría otra renovación pronto. El gobernante no tardaría mucho en anunciar públicamente a su sucesor de entre sus hijos, dando inicio a su a instrucción para que continuara el legado de sus planes. Poco se sabía de ellos, pues los mantenía en estricto confinamiento ante su pueblo.

Aquella noche, el gobernante tenía una reunión muy importante, sin embargo, aunque no lo notó, un pequeño intruso escuchó la conversación de los adultos, a pesar de ser un joven, pudo comprenderlo, su talento natural, para cualquier cosa, siempre lo hacía sobresalir; no por nada, se trataba del supuesto primogénito del Sultán, el pequeño Yuuto.

Escuchó lo suficiente, para regresar enseguida corriendo a su habitación. Por supuesto, se sentía preocupado por ello, había cosas que no comprendía pero algunas otras sí. Y al abrir con poco cuidado su puerta, una almohada rellena de finas plumas lo golpeó directo en el rostro—. ¡Tan lento como siempre! —se burló—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con esa cara? ¿El niñito adorado de papá mojó la cama? —Se acercó hasta él, para seguirlo molestando, no obstante, Yuuto no parecía escucharlo.

—No es nada. Regresa a tu cama antes de que vengan a regañarnos —le dijo sin mucho ánimo.

Akio, su supuesto hermano, lo miró con una mueca de molestia, era de lo más raro que sus bromas no le afectaran—. Me encantaría su _majestad_, pero Ryuuji ya se durmió, como el bebé que es, pero ¡en mi cama! ¡Si no se mueve, lo tiro con todo y colchón! —exclamó, señalando al más pequeño, recostado plácidamente, completamente atravesado por completo en la cama ajena.

El otro suspiró al constatarlo—. Lo vas a despertar, baja la voz —le murmuró, aproximándose hasta el menor, y tratando de cargarlo para llevarlo a su propia cama.

—Como ordenes_ mamá_ —se burló de nuevo, sin obtener el acostumbrado enojo de su parte.

Seguían siendo unos niños, incluso así, habían pasado el suficiente tiempo juntos para que Akio notara con facilidad los cambios en las expresiones de su hermano—. Me estás comenzando a asustar ¿Te sientes bien?

Yuuto se sobresaltó con sus palabras, lo hicieron reaccionar, no permitiría que descubriera de lo que se enteró—. Qué raro ¿Estás preocupado por mí? —respondió con notoria malicia en su voz, recibiendo como respuesta otro almohadazo en el rostro, que casi provocan que cayera al suelo junto al «bello durmiente».

**3**

_"Una tierra de ensueño, donde nada les faltaba"_

—¡Kirino! ¡Kirino! —gritaba por doquier, una y otra vez el niño, al borde del pánico. Sus cabellos cafés cenizos, apenas y se distinguían a lo lejos, pues con dificultad se daba paso entre los altos pastizales, adentrándose al _bosque aurora, _nombre otorgado debido a las luces que se elevaban sobre él, dándole un tinte colorido a todos los gigantescos árboles.

No entendía como era que su mejor amigo tenía un pésimo sentido de la orientación, ya perdió la cuenta de el número de veces que iban en ese mes que Kirino se había perdido, y él se hacía el responsable de buscarlo incansablemente... Ya tenía suficiente de que preocuparse con la charla de la mañana, en la cual su madre le presentó a alguien_ especial_ para él, sabiendo perfectamente lo que significaba. Aquel niño de ojos grisáceos y cabellos castaños no le parecía mala persona, solamente era una víctima de las reglas de la sociedad, mas Shindou Takuto no tenía intenciones de aceptar ningún compromiso a su edad, aunque probablemente a su progenitora no le importaría mucho su opinión.

Tenía que encontrarlo pronto, la bienvenida estaba por empezar, el festival también. El nuevo cambio, la doncella que se volvería el sacrificio, tomaría su lugar como tal.

Por su parte, Kirino Ranmaru, un pequeño muy inquieto, de una peculiar y fina apariencia, se hallaba en quién-sabe-dónde, caminando sin dudar, tratando de encontrar la ruta correcta para regresar a casa. El niño de rosados cabellos, y unos resaltantes ojos azul turquesa, parecía bastante tranquilo, no le importaba su ubicación, disfrutaba de todo a su alrededor, la brisa, el rocío del pasto en sus pies. Hasta que de pronto, encontró algo que capturó completamente su atención, unas extrañas flores que nunca había visto. Las observaría mejor, pero un ruido de un disparo lo asustó. Trepó con rapidez a lo más alto de un árbol, pues aún sus jóvenes alas no sabían volar, no hasta que alcanzara la edad requerida para ello. Le pareció el sitio perfecto para ocultarlo, sin peligro a que lo descubrieran entre las ramas. Súbitamente, escuchó que algo se movía entre los pastizales, no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, pues su boca fue cubierta y sus brazos sostenidos para evitar cualquier movimiento.

—No hagas nada y te dejaré libre cuanto antes —Ante la voz autoritaria del hombre adulto, asintió levemente como respuesta.

—¡Ichinose Kazuya, maldito mentiroso! ¡Te maldi... go! —Lo que en seguida sus oídos percibieron, fueron los alaridos de una joven que con dificultan hablaba— ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Me mentiste! —Poco después, fue capaz de ver a la joven cubierta en gran parte de lodo, de azules cabellos y piel morena; apenas arrastrándose hasta cerca de su árbol. Sus piernas no aparentaban responder adecuadamente, se movía hundiendo las uñas con fuerza en la tierra, causando que sus dedos sangraran— ¡Ayúdame! ¡Dijiste que me salvarías! ¡Le contaré a todos de sus planes! ¡Ichinose! —Las campanillas comenzaron a sonar. Dos hombres de la armada del ejército real, aparecieron de algún lugar, llevándose a la mujer de azules cabellos.

Ranmaru no entendía nada, se asustó al ver a aquella mujer—. Ponme atención. Debes jurarme que no importa lo que pase, por tu vida, no le dirás a nadie lo que acabas de presenciar —El hombre lo soltó, y al darse vuelta, el niño pudo mirar detenidamente a aquel adulto. Vestía ropas completamente negras cubriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con excepción de sus ojos negros. Kirino asintió dubitativo—. Dame tu mano —indicó, haciendo un dibujo invisible en su pequeña palma—. Si no lo cumples, tu dedo meñique será amputado —Finalizó antes de desaparecerse con enorme velocidad.

La estupefacción del pequeño de rosas cabellos no se desvaneció, sin importar cuantos minutos transcurrían. En una rama del árbol, esa extraña persona dejó algo raro, que recogió con cuidado. Se trataba de una pluma negra, que guardó con recelo entre sus ropas.

—¡Kirino! —El mencionado bajó del árbol al reconocer aquella voz, su mejor amigo Shindou. Trataría de olvidar todo lo que vio, sí eso sería lo mejor.

«Estaban envueltos entre muros de seguridad que los arrullaban. Ellos desconocían la otra cara, un mundo el cual los niños ignoraban, sus preciosos recuerdos de ese tiempo eran pesadillas para otros, lo cual no averiguarían hasta crecer. El cruce de sus caminos era inevitable».

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N**otas Finales: Siempre empieza cortito. Esta idea rondaba en mi cabeza desde creo hace más de un año. Debo decir que es más como un regalo para mí misma, así que probablemente mezcle algunos de mis gustos culposos :X. Les agradezco mucho por leer, y cualquier comentario, crítica o error que detecten, es bien recibido. Y por si acaso siguen mi otro fic, trataré de actualizar cuando encuentre dónde editar el capítulo ;_;


	2. Capítulo 01

**Primera parte**

**Capítulo 01**

**1**

_«Somos prisioneros por el bienestar de las ambiciones de los demás, cada uno a su manera, está atado. Ambos detestamos aquellos barrotes que nos encierran, y lo único que queremos es volar, muy lejos, toda la mayor distancia posible, hasta donde no seamos capaces de dar vuelta atrás»._

_—Juras con tu sangre, proteger el cargo que se te encomendó ¿hasta que tu vida se extinga? Por el bien de nuestro mundo y de sus habitantes, por nuestro orgullo, no dudarás en ningún momento, ni abandonarás tu tarea._

_—Lo juro._

_—Si así no lo hicieras, tu alma no descansará hasta que pagues por tu traición. A partir de hoy, y hasta el momento en que mueras, solamente te dedicarás a orar._

Su precioso paraíso, su _Tír na nÓg(1)_ o su_ Shangri-la(2)_, no tenían un nombre específico para llamarlo, simplemente era su hogar. Se trataba de una gigantesca isla flotando en el cielo, rebosante de vegetación, flora, fauna y en general, de recursos naturales envidiables; la primavera permanecía casi en la totalidad del año, así que poco conocían el frío del invierno que afectaba a los seres humanos; no sufrían carencia alguna.

Los habitantes de tan majestuoso lugar, poseían preciosas e inmaculadas alas blancas, que representaban su cultura y que desplegaban con orgullo al llegarles la mayoría de edad. Algunos creían fervientemente ser lo más cercano a los ángeles, «los cuervos blancos» así fueron nombrados. Aunque, a pesar de contar con tales extremidades, las leyes dictaban el no permitirles volar más allá de sus límites, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Realmente no importaba a alguien tal regla, no creían en la existencia, de algo más allá de sus fronteras, que necesitaran para su felicidad.

Sin embargo, algunas apariencias engañan, pues tenían bien marcados sus estratos sociales y principalmente, su idílica felicidad se la debían a una sola persona. Al estar tan cerca del «cielo», las plegarias que mantenían con vida a todo ser que allí vivía, además de mantenerlos ocultos de las personas terrestres, eran el deber otorgado a una joven doncella elegida por el mismo «cielo».

**2**

En la parte más recóndita del gran castillo, alguien moraba en la torre, lejos de todo contacto exterior. Una gigantesca serpiente blanca que se movía por cada cuarto, lo resguardaba.

Sentado cerca de la cama mientras abrazaba sus delgadas piernas, sus largos cabellos rosas caían con gracia sobre su espalda, arrastrándose por el piso, estos se mantenían hermosos sin importar cuantos años transcurrieran y el poco cuidado que les daba. Sus ojos turquesas carecían de brillo alguno, como si hubiesen muerto; su piel se tornó más blanca que su color natural, al soportar la ausencia de luz en su encierro, pues los únicos rayos que acariciaban su cuerpo eran los provenientes de la ventana ubicada a varios metros de altura por encima suyo.

Se sabía a la perfección su entorno, tan bien como las heridas en la palma de su mano, puesto que era la misma vista monótona que observaba a toda hora. Él estaba sujeto con largas cadenas de oro en sus tobillos y muñecas, obligados grilletes debido a sus intentos de escape; amarre suficientemente largos como para que recorriera sin problema alguno todo rincón; su blanca vestidura se cambiaba continuamente, menos que en un principio, porque con el paso del tiempo dejó de mancharse con la sangre de su piel rasgada, al ya no desear escapar.

Se sentía preso en ese sitio, rodeado de pulcros muros y de pocos objetos necesarios para su subsistencia. Debía rezar a diario por la supervivencia de su pueblo, para evitar que los intrusos encontraran su tierra. La rareza de su clan, los cuervos blancos, estaba en sus manos.

Cerró sus párpados con cansancio, no de sueño sino de hastío. Vino a su cabeza, por quinta vez en el día, los recuerdos que guardaba, trataba de remembrar las sensaciones que la naturaleza le hizo experimentar a sus sentidos y sobretodo, intentaba darse ánimo para no olvidar las razones por las que se hallaba en ese encierro.

_Su niñez fue la mejor parte de su vida, atesoraba profundamente aquel periodo. Kirino Ranmaru nació en una pequeña familia que lo adoraba, siendo su madre parte del consejo de los asesores del Rey, se les consideraba de la alta clase. Sus conocidos y en general, toda la gente en cualquier momento, se comportaron amables y serviciales con él; siempre tuvo todo lo que deseó._

_Entre sus memorias, le parecía imposible que no llegara a la mente, de entre sus amistades, el rostro de su mejor amigo de la infancia: Shindou Takuto, quien siempre se preocupaba —tal vez demasiado— por él. Conoció a Takuto principalmente por ser el hijo del presidente del consejo. Aquel niño siempre fue muy talentoso para todo lo que se le ponía enfrente, nada comparado con su propia persona; pero al igual de talentoso, su corazón siempre fue bondadoso. Sí, definitivamente tenía que recordarlo, a quien cada vez que Ranmaru se perdía, derramaba lágrimas por él._

Raspó las uñas en el suelo, formando sus puños, del sentimiento repentino que que lo invadió, porque de todos los que lo traicionaron, Takuto era la única persona por la cual aún mantenía diminutamente el deseo de permanecer en ese sitio, se convirtió en su razón de seguir adelante y no claudicar, ya que su madre y padre fallecieron hace tiempo.

_«Nosotros siempre actuamos como nos ordenaron actuar, sin repelar nada... siguiendo implacablemente las reglas»._

_Vívidamente, recuerda aquel día cuando su suplicio dio inicio. No olvidaría como el cielo relampagueó esa noche, los truenos rugieron como nunca antes, las ráfagas de viento azotaban árboles como si desearan derribar todo a su paso, dando un nefasto aviso a la población: «La persona que mora en la torre, ha muerto»._

_Un gran alboroto causó al instante, simplemente imposible de creer, debía de haber un error, jamás había sobrevivido menos de una década. Aún no podía irse, no sin antes revelar quién sería su sucesora; el pánico no tardó en reinar por doquier._

_Toda vegetación empezó a marchitarse un poco cada día, el agua escaseaba, los animales morían; la angustia se apoderó de toda persona, lo suficiente para estar dispuestos a destruir el palacio en busca de respuestas._

_Ranmaru tenía la apariencia similar a un chico de quince años de edad, hasta ese momento, su vida era maravillosa, pese a que tenía problemas para elegir a qué dedicarse cuando fuese adulto, pues no le agradaba mucho la idea de quedarse con el aburrido puesto de su madre, él siempre prefirió explorar, y ser libre de todo molesto trabajo de escritorio y de relaciones creadas de puro interés._

_Suspiró al llegar a la peor parte: el día que recibió la noticia. Él es un hombre, así que jamás pensó en ser un seleccionado. Su madre arribó corriendo a su casa, ni bien su padre abrió la puerta, la mujer prorrumpió en llanto abrazando a Ranmaru, sollozando palabras inentendibles para su hijo, y segundos después, los demás integrantes del consejo estaban ya en su puerta._

_Una nota quemada, eso fue todo lo que le mostraron como prueba y como argumento. Al parecer, Urabe Rika la dejó antes de morir, designándolo a él como el siguiente sacrificio._

_**. . .**_

_La ocasión no era apta para celebrar el festival de intercambio acostumbrado. Algunos lidiaban con las enfermedades que se desplegaron en el área. Incluso así, todos estuvieron presentes en alguna parte de la procesión, observando como Kirino recorría el camino hasta su destino. El silencio se opacaba por murmullos, y por el sonido de las campanillas que agitaban algunas personas a su lado._

_Lo llamaban un héroe, pese a todo lo que dijeran a sus espaldas, realmente les era insignificante lo que sucediera con él._

_—En realidad, la leyenda cuenta que el primero en cumplir con tu papel fue un varón, no una doncella. Cuentan que su belleza era envidiable y superaba con facilidad a las jóvenes de su época... tal vez esta sea una señal —Ranmaru frunció el entrecejo ante su explicación, a él no le importaba tal ensoñación de un cambio._

_—Señor Hibiki, con todo respeto, eso no es de mi interés. —Y no pronunció otra palabra más._

_Mientras avanzaba por el recorrido de la tradición, con su preciosa vestidura blanca, a sus espaldas era resguardado por lo armada al servicio de su Rey. Cuando llegó a la entrada del castillo, dio un último vistazo hacia la gente, no le costó encontrar con su mirada a Shindou, porque se hallaba en la primera fila._

Se reincorporó. Incluso con todas las razones, su alma comenzaba a vaciarse por completo, se mancilló con el deseo de la libertad, de la ansiedad de volver a fuera. Le figuraba redundante haber nacido con alas, si jamás podría ser capaz de surcar el cielo a su antojo. Solamente podía envidiar lo que no obtendría a través de esa ventana en lo alto. No guardaba odio en su interior, únicamente anhelos, que le permitían seguir con vida.

Era un precioso espécimen, un sacrificio para la felicidad de todos, y precisamente por ello, cuando aquel intruso se inmiscuyó en su vida, toda su convicción se quebró.

Ranmaru fue elegido como el primer varón que tendría que cumplir con el papel de orador en lo más alto de ese edificio, su jaula. Con los años, su amigo dejó de visitarlo sin explicación alguna. Tantas veces pensó en quitarse la vida, pero le era imposible, mientras estuviera allí, su cuerpo no se lo permitía.

Se abrazó de nuevo a sí mismo, llegó hasta el punto de pedir, pedir y suplicar, pero solamente para el bien de sí mismo, una grave falta en una sola insignificante ocasión, que tal vez fue lo que marcó el inicio.

**3**

Después de cumplir aproximadamente cinco años con su labor sin ningún incidente, se despertó con el estruendo de la tormenta, la seguridad que ya no era tan absurda como en un principio, flaqueó; o tal vez, la terrible e inusual tempestad influyó decisivamente en el despiste de los guardias, o únicamente bastó con la habilidad de un sagaz ladrón para conseguir tal hazaña. Cualquier explicación carecía de sentido, lo realmente importante fue que la tranquilidad, la monotonía de Ranmaru, fue perturbada.

Un rayo iluminó el cielo. El joven de rosas cabellos, se quedó petrificado al concentrar su vista en el techo. Una persona estaba sentada tranquilamente al borde de la ventana, un par de ojos dorados lo escudriñaban con cautela; frialdad y misterio reflejaba su mirar, se concentro en ellos debido a que su cuerpo entero se encontraba cubierto de ropas oscuras, que no permitían apreciar más que sus orbes afilados; fácilmente lo compararía con un gato negro.

Otro estruendo se escuchó. No sabía qué hacer, sus palabras se estancaron en su boca, mas no fue necesario hablar, porque la persona frente a él, cayó desde tal altura como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara. Fue una fortuna que aterrizara entre una pila de ropa.

Kirino se acercó con lentitud. El extraño no parecía herido; lo pisoteó un poco para comprobarlo, no hubo respuesta. Lo hizo de nuevo con más fuerza, causándole un quejido de dolor al otro. «Genial —pensó—», ya había perdido la habilidad para tratar con otras personas.

—¿Te encuentras...? —No le fue permitido concluir, puesto que el intruso, en un instante, lo empujó bruscamente hasta estamparlo con el muro más cercano. La espalda de Ranmaru crujió contra el concreto, y enseguida fue sujetado del cuello para evitar que gritara.

—Ni se te ocurra hablar o te mataré sin dudarlo —le advirtió.

Cerró los ojos por reflejo, el aire le faltaba, sin embargo, al volver a entreabrir sus párpados, se sentía realmente extraño, lo único que continuaba apreciando en aquella persona, era su ferviente mirada, ahora, puro odio escapaba de ella; también fue sencillo distinguir algunos mechones verdes de su cabello, que se asomaron en su frente.

—In... téntalo... Me harías un gran fa... vor, pero dudo que puedas... ¡Apresúrate! No pien... so gritar —respondió, sin dar lucha alguna, con una diminuta sonrisa ácida, que desorientó a su agresor.

No tardó en soltarlo sin cuidado alguno, después de todo, ese no era precisamente su misión. Por su parte, Kirino cayó de rodillas, tosiendo con descontrol.

—Necesito información —le dijo, sosteniéndolo de las ropas que cubrían pecho para atraerlo hasta cerca su rostro. Una extraña interrogante se formó en su mente con tal acción—. ¿Acaso... de verdad eres un hombre? —No disimuló la sorpresa en su voz.

Una vena de molestia se hinchó en la frente del de cabellera rosa. Tomó desprevenido al extraño y jaló su brazo precipitadamente, hasta poder susurrarle al oído—. ¿Algún problema con eso? —En un segundo, el de ojos turquesa utilizó sus propias cadenas para someter a su visitante, no le costó mucho trabajo sujetar su cuello y envolver sus muñecas. Aquella idea de ser indefenso que su agresor creyó que era, se esfumó por completo.

—¡Suéltame ahora mismo o... ! —Se interrumpió a sí mismo al ser estampado contra el suelo. Su rostro se golpeó contra el piso y sus brazos los sujetó en la parte baja de su cintura, Ranmaru se sentó sobre él—. ¿Qué... Qué crees que es-tás haciendo? —le reclamó nervioso, a causa de que Kirino comenzó a despojarlo de su capucha y de las demás ropas que portaba de la cintura para arriba.

—Así que era cierto... —musitó para sí mismo, al contemplar su espalda, al ver aquellas alas negras—. No era mentira que ustedes existían...

«Así fue como comenzó»

**4**

—¿Shindou? ¿Shindou me escuchas?

—¿Eh? Disculpa Ichino ¿podrías repetírmelo? —le dijo mientras se pasaba los dedos sobre el puente de la nariz, tenía que recuperar su concentración y dejar de andar pensando en tonterías y en el mal presentimiento que rondaba en su cabeza.

Su joven acompañante, Ichino Nanasuke, quien trabajaba como mensajero oficial del gobierno, suspiró al constatar la notoria distracción de su amigo, le fue fácil percibir las tres o más veces que desvió la mirada por la ventana de su habitación, con dirección exacta al palacio—. Tienes una ojeras terribles. Si no descansas bien, mañana podrías desmayarte a media prueba.

Takuto se distrajo de nuevo. Estaba esforzándose hasta el límite que su cuerpo le permitía, la fecha que le dieron finalmente llegaría. No importaba que obstáculo se le atravesara, cumpliría su meta de convertirse en el presidente del consejo, con el único motivo de cambiar el sistema actual que regía su sociedad; libraría a Kirino de su encierro a como diera lugar, y como primer paso, debía ser aceptado en aquel grupo.

El día de la elección de Ranmaru, no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo; discutió con su padre, sin éxito alguno. Su progenitor, al hombre que tanto admiraba, no tuvo dificultad en convencerlo que no había otra opción, por el bien de todos los seres vivos que coexistían en la isla.

Cuando vio a Kirino ingresar al castillo, se quedó estático, no movió un dedo para detenerlo, solamente apretó sus puños con la última mirada que le dio, desvió el rostro al notar la suplica de ayuda en sus ojos.

Se llenó de arrepentimiento. En las noches, aquellos pensamientos lo atormentaban, pero... ¿por qué? Él únicamente hizo lo correcto ¿cierto?

Después de tanto analizarlo, tomó su decisión. A partir de entonces, no había hecho más que estudiar, día tras día, devoraba los libros, antiguos textos y en general todo documento al que pudiese tener acceso, necesitaba el conocimiento necesario para llevar a cabo su plan, dejando de cuidar adecuadamente su salud, se enfermó gravemente en más de una ocasión.

Recibió una y otra vez el rechazo de las personas a su alrededor, desde que su padre falleció, tuvo que comenzar desde cero, ganándose el apoyo de los adultos después de incontables méritos que realizó. Todos sus esfuerzos dieron sus frutos luego de años, pues bien empezó a ser conocido como un genio. E incluso, actualmente, seguía trabajando sin descanso; que de vez en cuando el dormitar y el temblar de su cuerpo apenas y podía esconderlo, mas se le hacía insignificante, si se trataba de Kirino.

—¿Y cómo ha estado Tenma? —preguntó al mensajero, volviendo a concentrarse en los papeles de su escritorio, debía planear hasta el último detalle de los proyectos que presentaría.

—No... —Dudó en hablar—. No ha presentado ningún cambio, sus heridas han sanado, y sus signos vitales permanecen estables, sin embargo, continúa sin responder —informó con notable tristeza. Él y los demás que conocían al jovencito de cabellos castaños, ya echaban de menos la entrañable sonrisa de Matsukaze Tenma, que siempre les alegraba el día.

Algo de tinta se derramó sobre los documentos, la pluma con que escribía se cuarteó, debido a la fuerza con la que la sostuvo al oír su respuesta— Entiendo. —Aquel suceso le recordaba nuevamente su impotencia, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, cuando se trataba de ayudar a las personas que más apreciaba, terminaba siendo un inútil, no podía hacer nada por sus propias manos.

Pese a su aceptación, la luz que emanaba del quinqué fue suficiente para que Ichino distinguiera el semblante molesto de Takuto. No tenía idea de que decirle, podía fácilmente percibir la frustración en su interior, unas palabras de aliento no se le hacía muy pertinente.

—Te pediré por favor que te retires, mi audiencia está programada para mañana temprano, me gustaría descansar un poco —le pidió. No obstante, su joven acompañante podría jurar que haría de todo menos dormir. Únicamente asintió dubitativo, para enseguida salir de la alcoba.

—Yo... estoy seguro que tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, serás el más joven consejero que haya existido. Descansa y buenas noches —aseveró, cerrado la puerta.

—No lo creo —murmuró para sí mismo.

Se quedó cabeceando un momento, moría de sueño y un repentino dolor de cabeza lo mareó. Otra vez aquellas visiones extrañas venían a su mente. Movió su rostro, necesitaba espabilarse, y volver de inmediato a sus tareas.

Lo único que necesitaba para ser oficialmente integrante, era la aprobación de la «caprichosa princesa», o al menos así la apodaban, pero ella no le importaba mucho, sobretodo porque la jovencita era la marioneta del consejo, ellos gobernaban verdaderamente su reino.

—Solo espera un poco más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N**otas Finales:

(1)Es una isla mítica de la mitología irlandesa, me pareció bastante interesante la leyenda acerca de ese lugar.

(2)Un lugar ficticio, por extensión, el nombre se aplica a cualquier paraíso terrenal, pero sobre todo a una utopía mítica del Himalaya: una tierra de felicidad permanente, aislada del mundo exterior.

Quería actualizar ayer pero mi señal de internet anda terrible ;n; pero bueno, lamento si no puedo actualizar regularmente, les agradezco mucho a todos los que leen, y cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibido, hasta luego :3


	3. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02**

**1**

Con frecuencia se escuchaba el estridente graznar de los pájaros, produciendo un eco tétrico todas las mañanas, como si ese fuese su despertador. Una espesa niebla blanca siempre permanecía en las llanuras de aquel sitio. La poca iluminación aun en intemperie, los árboles secos con sus ramas puntiagudas, la humedad esparcida por doquier, y las bajas temperaturas, le daban un aspecto siniestro a cada rincón. Bien parecía un enorme pantano, en lugar de las bellas praderas que deberían ser; paisaje lúgubre al que cada uno de los que vivían allí, ya estaban perfectamente acostumbrados.

El viento gélido en su rostro, le quemaba las mejillas, hasta dejarlas paralizadas, con tono rojizo —que ya creía extinto— en ellas. No podía evitar desear mantenerse en su ubicación, le encantaba sentir aquella sensación, además de aspirar lo mínimamente percibible del aroma de la vegetación. Se hallaba subido en la punta del árbol más grande del lugar, debido a que desde allí tenía una clara apreciación de gran parte de la isla, o al menos del lado en el que habitaba. Sin embargo, esa no era su prioridad.

Extendió su brazo izquierdo con dirección al cielo, estaba tan cerca de aquellas nubes, que pensaba tener la capacidad de trazar una obra de arte sobre ellas con sus dedos. Sonrió por su idea, finalmente era libre, sobrevivió a ese encierro infernal de años, y ahora, ya podía extender con orgullo, sus grandes alas oscuras y surcar nuevamente, sin restricción alguna el cielo.

—¡Masaki! ¡Masaki! —Aquel grito lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, despertándolo bruscamente de sus agradables sueños.

Sus párpados le pesaban horrores, tantas noches de insomnio iban a acabar con su salud. Decidió ignorar su llamado y únicamente se envolvió más en sus sábanas, ocultando su cabeza—. ¡Masaki, es hora del desayuno!

No le dio tiempo de quejarse por su insistencia, ni de bufar o maldecir, en pocos segundos, la puerta de su habitación fue forzada, y la persona que lo llamaba ya estaba a punto de tirarlo de la cama.

—¡Ya escu...! —No le permitió continuar, pues con la simple mirada severa de la mujer de cabellos verdes oscuros, silenció sus reproches.

Ella suspiró con alivió al examinarlo, relajando sus facciones; si bien las ojeras del menor eran evidentes, no había rasguño en su cuerpo. En seguida, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y le dedicó una suave sonrisa—. Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor —le dijo, extendiéndole enseguida su mano—. Vamos, tienes que apresurarte a comer o se te hará tarde para ver a su _alteza_.

El joven de largos cabellos verdosos, anudados en una coleta, simplemente asintió refunfuñando; se puso de pie, rechazando sin titubear la mano que le ofrecía.

La mujer de nombre Kira Hitomiko, no estaba sorprendida por tal reacción, se volvía poco a poco su costumbre. No obstante, se entristecía cada vez más por quien tenía el nombre de Kariya Masaki. Lo llevaba cuidando escasos meses, inmediatamente después de que el menor abandonara su encierro, fue su tarea encargarse de él. Ella bien sabía lo que sucedía dentro de esa aterradora construcción, la _atracción_ principal de su hogar, la enorme «prisión».

_Fue elegida cuidadosamente para cumplir su tarea. No lo olvidaría, la primera vez que se reunió con Kariya, fue un día ventoso. Este presentaba las mismas características de absolutamente todos los que abandonaban ese encierro. Fácilmente sintió escalofríos con únicamente mirarlo a unos cuantos metros; se quedó sin aliento unos segundos al contemplar su figura: su apariencia desarreglada, ya que vestía ropas negras muy desgastadas, casi hechas trizas; cicatrices por doquier, sobresaliendo la marca de un número tatuado en su brazo._

_Experimentó como si una daga bien afilada atravesara su pecho cuando volteó a verla; los ojos del joven, de tonalidad dorada, emanaban una mezcla de puro odio, malicia, cinismo y diversión, casi podría afirmar locura. Aun con el duro carácter que la caracterizaba, su garganta se secó y sus piernas temblaron involuntariamente cuando sus ojos se cruzaron._

_Aunque le intimidara la primera impresión que le causó, no pensaba retractarse, intentaría lo que fuere necesario para regresarle algo de cordura a su mente._

_Después de algunos días, de un enclaustro total de parte de Masaki, en su nueva casa, poco a poco, los constantes cuidados y atenciones que Hitomiko le brindaba, dieron sus frutos. El menor por sí solo, empezó a acercarse a ella, y con el transcurrir del tiempo, lejos de su primer tropiezo, la señorita Kira le tomó un gran apreció, como si de su propio hijo o hermanito se tratara. No le parecía más que alguien infantil que guardaba sus penas en su interior; desarrolló el profundo deseo de que Kariya fuera feliz._

_Lamentablemente, por el hecho de haber nacido en el lado equivocado de la isla, su infortunado destino ya estaba decidido; además conocía perfectamente los datos que le otorgaron, y el encargo que debía de cumplir, porque si por ella fuera, únicamente se encargaría de convertirse en la familia del menor y darle el cariño que necesitaba. _

—Gracias... por la comida —balbuceó con dificultad, todavía no se acostumbraba a eso de los buenos modales. Sin esperar contestación, se levantó apresurado de la mesa, con dirección a la salida.

Hitomiko notó con desagrado que ni siquiera terminó la mitad de su plato—. ¡Masaki! —exclamó, levantándose de su asiento. Su corazón le mandaba detenerlo, y su deber le obligaba a callarse y seguir órdenes—... Ten mucho cuidado —completó, volviendo a su silla.

—Regresaré pronto —se despidió con voz queda, dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa.

Su dulce expresión cambió radicalmente al cerrar la puerta detrás suyo, debido a que por doquier podía divisarlo, oía claramente el cuchicheo de las personas en las calles, en medio de la oscuridad de los callejones; no planeaban nada bueno, de lo cual por desgracia, era parte. Al caminar por los áridos caminos, con la niebla impidiendo su vista, lo escudriñaban con la mirada, por lo cual, se cubrió lo más que fue capaz.

Todo su poblado amaneció igual que siempre, aparentemente repleto de desolación. Las nubes grisáceas cubrían gran parte de su panorama. Suspiró con desgane, y enseguida extendió sus alas negras, emprendiendo el vuelo con dirección a las montañas.

Se inmiscuyó en medio del bosque; incluso si la niebla se lo impedía, él estaba entrenado para hallar el camino correcto con sus otros sentidos o estaría en serios problemas. No tardó mucho en aterrizar cerca de un siniestro lago. La inmensa y extravagante construcción frente suyo era notoria desde muy lejos, nada de que sorprenderse si se conocían bien los raros gustos del príncipe.

—Llegas dos minutos tarde —le reprochó el hombre que lo recibió, teniendo la vista fija en su reloj de bolsillo, para luego mirarlo a él, haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

—Señor Kenzaki, es usted un amargado, ya necesita conseguirse al menos un amante o algo parecido —se burló, pero a pesar de aumentar la rabia del otro, no le contradijo, puesto que por ahora, no le convenía.

—Sígueme que ya te esperan —le indicó, guardándose sus comentarios.

Las gigantescas rejas negras se abrieron ante él. Debían de andar a pie por el extenso jardín, ya que sobrevolar esa mansión en ciertas zonas, prácticamente era un suicidio, cortesía de su _majestad_.

Cruzaron el camino marcado con piedras resbaladizas. Poco distinguía en medio de la niebla grisácea, solamente alcanzaba a vislumbrar una que otra estatua de piedra, con figuras _de mal gusto_; se sentía como si estuviese en un cementerio y no se equivocaba del todo.

Cuando arribaron a las puertas principales de la mansión, estas se abrieron de inmediato, no fue mentira que ya lo esperaban. Siguió caminando, guiado por la larga alfombra color vino tinto. Ni bien accedió al interior, ya su vista se afiló al darse cuenta de su alrededor. Con dificultad evitaba la incomodidad de pequeñas risas burlonas y de ser observado por todos aquellos ojos brillantes desde las sombras, mientras avanzaba.

No le prestó mucha atención a los decorados, ni las pinturas captaban su atención. Se le figuraba que atravesaba un castillo antiguo de esos que estaban _encantados_, nada de eso era de su agrado. Al llegar al salón principal, después de abrir las puertas plateadas, unos segundos bastaron para que se hincara en una rodilla, colocando su puño izquierdo sobre su pecho—. Es un honor volver a verlo, príncipe Saryuu —dijo con algo de sarcasmo, tono que claramente el otro notó, riendo complacido ante su descaro.

—Al parecer, no necesito repetirte tu tarea, estás más preparado de lo que pensé. Eres el único con la aptitud para lograrlo —le respondió, aquel hombre sentado en su el trono. Sus blancos cabellos, y sus ojos violetas resaltaban en él, quien con un leve gesto o un diminuto movimiento, fácilmente imponía cierto respeto a quien lo observara, no por nada era Saryuu Evan, el príncipe del clan de los «cuervos negros».

Kariya esbozó su burlona sonrisa, para después mirar de un lado para otro—. ¿Y _el general_? Es raro no verlo por aquí. —Verdaderamente le alegraba no toparse con esa persona, en ese sitio, equipararía a aquella persona con un verdadero demonio andante, de los peores que hubiese conocido, a pesar de su apariencia, con tan solo unas semanas bajo su instrucción, descubrió como sería el infierno si es que existiera.

—Lo llamaron para presentarse mañana en el palacio principal, al parecer, la idiota de mi hermanita encontró a alguien «interesante».

Masaki se encogió de hombros, igualmente no le importaba. Algunas gotas empezaron a estrellarse violentamente contra las ventanas, el sonido de un trueno hizo eco en toda la habitación, por unos segundos, el rayo iluminó a las demás personas en esa habitación.

—¡Maravilloso! ¡El clima es perfecto! Tómate el tiempo que necesites para cumplir con tu misión, pero no lo olvides —le indicó el de cabellos blancos, poniéndose de pie; una enorme sonrisa ensancharon sus labios—, ni se te ocurra traicionarnos. —En un fugaz instante, ya estaba al lado de Masaki, tocando su hombro, dándole una clara amenaza.

Kariya se asombró por un momento, la presión que ese hombre desprendía, le daría escalofríos a cualquiera. Sin embargo, no evitó que contuviera su carcajada—. ¿Traicionarlos? —expresó—. Yo detesto desde lo más profundo de mí ser a esos sujetos, será un placer para mí, ver como se destruyen en agonía como se lo merecen —aseveró, realizando una reverencia y de inmediato retirarse.

**2**

A diferencia de los _ignorantes_ cuervos blancos, los que habitaban al otro lado oculto de la isla, sabían perfectamente de la existencia de los otros. Y así debía de mantenerse para siempre, su existencia no era admisible más que para ellos mismos, de modo que no debían mezclarse.

No cualquiera tenía permitido atravesar a su antojo la barrera que dividía a la isla, camuflajeada por luces coloridas. Sin embargo, Masaki sí poseía la capacidad para hacerlo, usaría su habilidad especial para ello.

Cerca, muy cerca apareció del palacio, para entonces, ya la tormenta se había desatado.

Adentrarse en ese lado, lo hacía sentir extraño. El sonido de las campanas repicar y las bellas aves revolotear en busca de refugio, vibraron en su mente, aquel sitio todavía le era desconocido, aunque ya lo había visitado con anterioridad; totalmente diferente a su lugar de origen, no le pareció tan malo por un momento, pero sí le daba náuseas.

Todo lucía tan pulcro, tan sagrado, tan apacible y tranquilo, aún en medio de la tempestad, dándole escalofríos. Tenía que concentrarse en su objetivo. No obstante, nada malo pasaría por curiosear un poco los alrededores, siempre y cuando no lo descubrieran, o al menos eso creía.

Sin ningún gran problema se dio paso al interior. No admitiría en voz alta que la estructura del castillo blanco lo deslumbró, al curiosear precavido en una que otra habitación. La construcción tan detallada, paredes tapizada de hermosas telas y las figuras talladas robaron su atención, hasta que en algún modo, cuando salió a un pequeño patio, la parte que más captó su interés, fue la torre más lejana, sus finas _grecas y _sus cristales de colores que la rodeaban le parecían preciosos, su supuesto amor por el arte lo estaba llamando.

Tan inmerso en sus divagaciones se encontraba, que no se esperaba una desagradable sorpresa, al darse vuelta, súbitamente todos sus planes de visita se vinieron abajo, con el hecho de que la enorme serpiente notó su presencia, olvidó la existencia del guardián. Lo tenía frente a frente, con sus grandes ojos escudriñándolo. Contuvo la respiración, no es que le tuviera miedo, no... era mucho peor, les tenía una gran fobia a esos animales y a otra cosas... Así que sus piernas corrieron a dónde sea, _como alma que lleva el diablo_. Fue una acción de puro reflejo, volvió nuevamente al interior.

Giró su vista tan constantemente hacia atrás, que terminó golpeándose la cara con una especie de muro de cristal, no se fijó bien qué era, desviándolo así de su ruta.

La serpiente todavía lo perseguía, y terminó por colarse en el primer lugar que encontró. Así fue como acabó sentado en la ventana de la torre, al cuarto supuestamente impenetrable.

Al darse cuenta de donde se hallaba, deseó darse un buen golpe. No dilató en reconocerlo, se sabía de memoria los planos del castillo.

Y merecía doble golpe, por toparse con Kirino, pues nadie debía de haberlo visto. Mientras pensaba en como enmendar sus errores, únicamente se lo quedó mirando, algo estupefacto al observar tal condición en la que se encontraba. Con toda la información que recibió, él creía firmemente que el sacrificio viviría como un Dios o similar, lleno de lujos, riquezas, ofrendas... y sobretodo, juraría que sería una mujer.

El cielo relampagueó y el siseo del guardián lo estremeció. Y al intentar irse, cayó directamente al piso, dándose un buen golpe. Añadiéndole más daño a su cuerpo con las patadas de Ranmaru.

No lo negaría, contemplar al joven de cabellos rosados tan cerca, con su elegante y delgada apariencia, despertó un inusual interés en él. Fue algo... ¿Cómo lo llamaban? Algo de... a primera vista. «¡Ah sí! —remembró de repente—». « ¡Era odio a primera vista!». Y empeoró su mala impresión, cuando aquel _sujeto_, casi lo desnudaba.

—Así que ustedes realmente existen... —le escuchó murmurar. Kariya trató de zafarse, siendo detenido por el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo, al sentir como el dedo índice de Ranmaru, tocó su espalda, desde su cintura hacia arriba, se deslizó moviéndolo en zigzag, desviando su recorrido hacia su hombro—. ¿Qué... Qué significa ese número en tu brazo? —Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Kirino solamente sintió como si hubiese recibido varias cortadas en sus manos. En un instante, Masaki ya se hallaba a varios metros lejos de él, acomodando sus ropas—. No tengo tiempo para lidiar con depravados —musitó, elevándose nuevamente hacia la ventana.

—¡Espera! Aún tengo algo que necesito preguntarte. —Trató de impedir su huida, casi tropezando, al ser jaloneado por sus enredadas cadenas. Su desesperación por atraparlo, le hizo olvidar sus límites —. ¡No puedes venir aquí e irte así como así! ¿Te imaginas el alboroto que se armaría si aviso a alguien de tu intromisión en este mismo momento?

El joven de verdes cabellos lo miró con desinterés, le parecía estúpida su amenaza—. Créeme, no te conviene cumplirlo. Si no ocultas mi presencia por las buenas, haré que te calles por las malas —le advirtió, girando su vista a la ventana; la tormenta continuaba tomando mayor fuerza, sin embargo, lo que le preocupaba era la sombra del animal que lo esperaba afuera. Chasqueó la lengua, bajando de inmediato. No había ninguna otra salida más que algunas ranuras menores—. Maldita sea, no... no puedo irme...

Ranmaru estaba decidido a sacarle información, no le permitiría irse tan fácil. Sin embargo, con rapidez percibió lo que probablemente pasaba por la cabeza del intruso— ¿No me digas que... le tienes miedo a la serpiente...?

—¡Claro que no! —contradijo con vehemencia, suficientemente nervioso para que el de cabellos rosados lo constatara. Este último, no dudó en llamar a su guardián. Se inclinó hasta que sus dedos rozaron el piso, luego pronunció algunas cosas inentendibles para el otro.

Kariya se sobresaltó, buscó por doquier, no le parecía probable que el guardaespaldas lograra acceder; repentinamente una posibilidad vino a su mente, y fijó su vista en lo más recóndito del oscuro tejado, tal vez sí había una forma. Retrocedió algunos pasos, la tonalidad de rostro se tornó azulada, su espalda chocó con la pared. Ranmaru sonrió bastante divertido con su reacción.

Entre el ruido de los truenos, bien alcanzó a distinguir el sonido que emitía la serpiente, desde las sombra del tejado lo acechaba como depredador. Masaki se hizo un ovillo en su sitio. Un leve temblor fue captado por Kirino, quien deshizo todo rastro de alegría en su cara. Su visitante resultó ser muy asustadizo, su pecho se estrujó de culpa, sintiéndose peor que un abusador o algo así.

Se arrepintió y retiró de inmediato a su guardián, aproximándose hasta el intruso—. Lo siento, no fue mi intención... —No terminó su frase porque el joven de ojos dorados se lanzó sobre él. Cubrió su boca y retuvo todo movimiento. Su cordura lo abandonó, la ira se mostraba en sus orbes, por lo que le hizo, lo asesinaría sin importar qué; olvidó por completo su misión.

Un sonido familiar lo detuvo. Ambos distinguieron unos pasos acercándose a toda prisa, regresando en sí a su agresor. Con rapidez, Ranmaru lo empujó, lo arrastró hasta ocultarlo dentro del bulto repleto de ropas y otras telas apiladas—. Cállate si no quieres que te descubran. —Por supuesto que Kariya se quedó completamente confundido con sus acciones.

—¿Kirino, te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué llamaste a la serpiente? —le preguntó al otro lado de la diminuta rejilla de acero—. Estamos reforzando la seguridad debido a la tormenta.

—Sí, no hay de qué preocuparse Kurosaki. Solo quería un poco de compañía. Si necesito algo, se los haré saber. —No le costó trabajo fingir, a pesar de que perfectamente sabía con quien hablaba. Rara vez recibía visitas, nada más de alguno que otro sirviente, quienes no le dirigían la palabra.

Kurosaki Makoto, un joven de cabellos cafés, ojos color carmesí, de esbelta figura, quien portaba con orgullo su impecable traje estilo militar; era el capitán de la primera división de guardia al servicio del gobierno, él y su grupo de élite, se encargaban de proteger el castillo.

—Entiendo. Cerraremos absolutamente todas las áreas y seguiremos patrullando por aquí —fue su respuesta, para retirarse enseguida.

Quince o veinte minutos fue el tiempo en que se mantuvieron en silencio absoluto, sin hacer movimiento alguno.

—Creo que ya puedes salir.

—No necesitas decírmelo —espetó, saliendo muy irritado de su escondite—. ¿Por qué no me entregaste? —le exigió saber.

Sus ojos turquesa nuevamente lo analizaron de pies a cabeza, sí, estaba ansioso de saber de dónde provenía aquella persona, de cuál era su propósito al irrumpir sus rezos y de muchas otras cosas más, pero había algo que necesitaba saber primero que todo—. Kirino Ranmaru es mi nombre, y nada más lo hice porque quiero pedirte un favor. —Se acercó de nuevo sin titubear—. Cuéntame acerca del mundo exterior, ¿qué tanto ha cambiado?

Kariya cada vez entendía menos, ¿con qué clase de idiota se había encontrado? Ya lo intentó seriamente matar, e incluso así le hablaba como si nada pasó. Desvió inconscientemente su rostro, un poco cohibido ante la mirada expectante, demasiado directa del otro.

Agitó su cabeza buscando espabilarse, una burlesca sonrisa se formó en sus labios— ¿No te gustaría verlo con tus propios ojos? —respondió—. ¿No quisieras... que yo te sacara de aquí? Por cierto, yo soy Kariya Masaki.

**3**

Makoto siempre realizaba un trabajo impecable, sus habilidades eran bien conocidas por toda la isla. De alguna manera, su intuición le molestaba ese día, presentía que la tormenta no traería nada bueno, debía de encargarse de asegurar cada rincón del castillo.

—¿Qué se supone qué haces aquí? —le dijo con severidad pero sin perder su tranquila compostura. Le bastó con percibirlo de soslayo para identificarlo, al hombre que se hallaba cómodamente cruzado de brazos con su espalda reposando sobre la pared, como si lo estuviese esperando desde hace un buen rato, y a quien consideraba un impedimento para continuar su trabajo.

—Vine a contarte algo interesante Kurosaki —respondió, posicionándose justo delante suyo—, pero te costará saberlo.

—Tengo prisa, cualquier cosa de que la que se trate, no estoy interesado, Senguuji —remarcó especialmente su apellido. Bien conocían al de cabellos cafés por su amabilidad y serenidad, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de lidiar con Senguuji Yamato, el hombre de piel morena y larga cabellera rosada, algo estropeaba su personalidad—. Tú perteneces a la segunda división, no tienes permitido estar en esta áre...

Lo interrumpió, jalándolo bruscamente del brazo. El moreno de mayor altura, cambió su cínica sonrisa por un gesto de enojo, ocasionado por sus palabras—. ¿Seguro? Tiene que ver contigo. Podrás ser el favorito de la mayoría del consejo, mas sabes perfectamente que soy mejor que tú. Un pequeño error te costará la cabeza.

Makoto liberó el brazo que aprisionaba, recobrando su adecuada circulación en esa zona; sus iris rojizos los miraron retadoramente—. Te lo repito, no necesito de tu ayuda, tengo todo bajo control —aseveró, volviéndole a dar la espalda y continuar con su recorrido. Él otro volvió a sonreír ante su decisión.

—No vengas conmigo a llorar después. Pronto te arrebataré aquella posición que proteges con tanto orgullo.

—Adelante, inténtalo si puedes. —Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de que se fueran por caminos contrarios.

**4**

Shindou se despertó muy temprano para alistarse, o más bien, apenas y durmió un par de horas.

Al salir de su hogar, notó que el cielo continuaba nublado.

Acudió puntualmente a su cita en el palacio. Las pruebas tanto escritas como orales, fueron realmente agotadoras para la mayoría de los aspirantes, demasiadas preguntas con el fin de desechar a la inservible mayoría; pasaron horas encerrados en el gran salón, dentro del cuarto especial para la selección.

Takuto exhaló con alivio, no tardó en colocarse a la cabeza de sus contrincantes; por momentos le figuraba que los examinadores se portaban especialmente estrictos con él. Algunos de sus superiores que laboraban en algún puesto del gobierno —a los cual respetaba y admiraba—, le advirtieron con anterioridad, que sería una buena señal que pusieran tanta presión sobre él, pues significaba que tenían intenciones de admitirlo.

Un breve descanso les otorgaron, tiempo que la mayoría de los aspirantes aprovecharon para ir a saludar _a todo el mundo_, personas de rango alto que en algún momento podrían serles de ayuda. Y si bien Takuto disfrutaba de saludar a uno que otro de sus conocidos, sin interés oculto de por medio, prefirió salir al jardín a tomar un poco de aire fresco, necesitaba mentalizarse para la última y más difícil parte de su examen. Se avergonzó de sí mismo al notar que su vista nuevamente a la torre donde moraba su amigo de la infancia, hace años que no sabía nada de él.

—_¡Wow!_ Realmente eres joven, te verás raro entre tanto adulto. Debiste de haber disfrutado más tu preciosa juventud e intentado después entrar al consejo. —Aquella voz femenina lo sobresaltó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Su majestad, es un honor verla hoy —saludó. Con rapidez recobró su compostura y se hincó ante la chica.

—Pero… según leí tus proyectos y dudo que logres lo que te propones —ignoró sus palabras, ampliando su sonrisa. La jovencita de cabellos verdes, hebras que caían con gracia a los costados sobre sus hombros, fijó sus iris violetas en Takuto, un mohín de inocencia se formó en su rostro y siguió hablando—, me refiero principalmente a la mejoría en la seguridad y en la libertad de cierta persona.

Shindou se inquietó al escucharla, sin embargo, no titubiaría en sus planes— Acerca de eso, yo...

—Acaso... —lo interrumpió. Se aproximó hasta él, arrastrando su largo vestido; se inclinó hasta sostener con delicadeza la mejilla ajena— ¿Sigues molesto por lo que sucedió con cierta persona? ¿Haberlo encontrado en tales condiciones te impactó? —Tal como lo deseaba, el joven se estremeció ante tal recuerdo—. ¿O guardas rencor por el asunto de la elección de tu mejor amigo? Como sea, te prometo que no serás de cambiar nada, mejor date por vencido —le susurró al oído, acompañado de una diminuta risa.

Los ojos de Takuto se abrieron demás por la impresión de su declaración. Se irguió y no pudo evitar dejar salir una mirada hostil hacia la chica. En tan solo unos segundos, dos de los guardianes de la princesa ya se hallaban delante suyo, amenazándolo con el filo de sus espadas—. Aléjate de Beta —le ordenaron.

—Está bien, no pasó nada. Alpha y Gamma, pueden retirarse. Shindou necesita aprender por sí mismo lo que no sabe, y estoy segura que cuando lo haga, compartirá la opinión conmigo —les explicó, aumentando la confusión de Takuto.

—La princesa, como siempre, está en lo correcto —aseguró otra voz.

—Señor… Toudou Heikichi —expresó con asombro al ver a aquel hombre de mirada severa. A aquel adulto algunos lo consideraban como el verdadero gobernante de la isla. Se inclinó levemente ante él.

—Considero que Shindou es de los escasos aspirantes que valen la pena, es un prodigio. Me parece que ya está listo para asimilarlo. Permítame guiarlo hasta quien podrá explicárselo mejor —dijo, solicitando la aprobación de Beta, quien, simplemente asintió—. Sígueme —le indicó a Takuto.

Algo en su interior le inquietaba. Esa persona no le dio opción de desistir, menos de formular preguntas en todo su recorrido. Lo guio por pasillos y más pasillos, adentrándose a sitios prohibidos para la gente común. Finalmente, terminó en una especie de «capilla» aislada, y dentro de ella, tuvo que descender por varios pasadizos que nunca se imaginó que existieran, con tal de llegar a un lugar determinado. Cuando se detuvieron, la única luz que iluminaba aquella oscura habitación fue la de los pocos rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana, un aroma desconocido para él, impregnaba por doquier. La temperatura descendió drásticamente, pero incluso si no alcanzaba a distinguir bien la palma de su mano, la presencia de aquel quien apareció desde las sombras, resaltaba demasiado como para no notarla.

—¿Con quién tengo el placer de reunirme, señor Toudou?

—Gazel, llámame así. —Se presentó el mismo—. Yo soy el general de las fuerzas armadas, pero no precisamente de este lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N**otas Finales: No tengo mucho que decir, más que agradecerles por leer, cualquier crítica o comentario es bien recibido, hasta luego :3


	4. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 03**

_«__Él representa la esperanza para algunos, y la completa desesperación para otros. No conoce el alcance del poder que posee, pero mientras cumpla con su papel, en apariencia, la paz reinará. Es por eso, que los dos clanes jamás se mezclarán»._

**1**

Arrojó al suelo todos sus documentos importantes, sus libros, incluyendo su tintero, su quinqué y los demás objetos en su escritorio; ya ninguno de sus proyectos le importaba. Se desquitaría con cualquier objeto que se le atravesara. Estaba agitado, furioso con él mismo, con todo el mundo y con nadie a la vez. Shindou apretó los puños, con suficiente fuerza para enterrar sus uñas en su piel. Necesitaba calmarse, aunque su pecho se estrujara y su respiración se descontroló. Toda su habitación terminó hecha un desastre. Fortuna suya que su madre no estuviese —como de costumbre— en casa.

Observó especialmente, con cierta repugnancia, la carta de aceptación que voló hasta sus pies, no podía borrarlo de su mente, no después de ser testigo de tales repugnantes declaraciones.

_El Consejero lo dejó a solas con Gazel. El extraño sería el único en brindarle explicaciones, o al menos eso pensó, hasta que sus otros dos acompañantes aparecieron._

_Osamu Saginuma, conocido mejor como el general «Desarm», es el encargado de entrenar a las tropas de soldados que protegen su reino. El hombre de cabellos negros y mirada intimidante, es conocido como la persona más fuerte de su isla, o así lo conocía Takuto, hasta ese día._

_Aquella persona de rasgos severos, iba acompañado de una jovencita, que igualmente portaba el pulcro uniforme del ejército. El general la entrenó personalmente, era de los miembros más confiables que tenía; ella se llamaba Sumeragi Maki. Por supuesto que Shindou se sabía de memoria todos los datos del organigrama del gobierno y sus instituciones, e inclusive, algunos datos personales de alguno que otro._

_Pudieron tratar de engañarlo con cualquier excusa para explicar su presencia, y no les creería nada, puesto que le parecía que ellos dos, por el momento, eran los vigilantes de Gazel. Lo mantenían observado con extrema precaución, de tal forma que cualquier leve de sus movimientos, por más diminuto que fuera, los ponía en estado de alerta. Esa persona que poseía una cabellera con una tonalidad muy suave de azul, desprendía un aura frialdad, rozando lo hostil, a pesar de su impasible rostro, lleno de confianza y tranquilidad; si lo mirabas con detenimiento, sus ojos azulados observaban a detalle su alrededor, como si un depredador analizara desde el entorno, hasta sus posibles presas, en espera del momento adecuado para atacar. Frecuentemente enrollaba sus dedos en su flequillo, señal de gran aburrimiento y de una clara molestia por estar en ese sitio._

_Los cuatro caminaron, en absoluto silencio, por el angosto pasadizo que le señalaron, un largo recorrido le esperaba. La construcción de los pasillos a su alrededor, se hallaba en gran parte en ruinas, sin perder los arcos y columnas que sostenían el techo, y también los medios círculos en las ventanas descubiertas. Los pisos estaban resbalosos, los muros interiores derrumbados, mas todavía prevalecía el estilo __«__clásico__» arquitectónico__ con un poco de __«__gótico__», característico __de la ciudad, excepto el color, el blanco se iba oscureciendo entre más se adentraba y la neblina se filtraba desde afuera. Su cerebro sobrepensaba intentando adivinar qué se supone que él hacía allí._

_Al salir de su recorrido, llegaron hasta un extenso páramo. Tardó en reconocer que formaba parte de una de las zonas prohibidas y más alejadas del bosque aurora. Gazel aplaudió dos veces, y el espejismo que protegía ese lugar desapareció. Ante sus ojos apareció una puerta cerrada, que le cuadruplicaba su estatura, de un grosor considerable, que pesaba varias toneladas. Algunas figuras estaban grabadas en ella, mas no alcanzó a distinguirlas bien._

_—Acabemos rápido con esto —pronunció al fin._

_Sus gigantescas alas negras se desplegaron, emitiendo un fino sonido, parecido un suave silbido. Segundos después, intensos golpeteos se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta, como si se tratara de una jauría hambrienta, ansiosa por salir._

_—Existe otra mitad de tu preciosa isla. Cientos de personas iguales a mí habitan allí. Nosotros somos los asesinos de nuestro mundo. Hacer el trabajo sucio para mantener sus manos limpias es nuestro trabajo. —Hizo una larga pausa—. Y eso es todo. Espero hallas comprendido._

_—Nadie entendería de esa manera. —A la jovencita que los acompañaba se le escapó su opinión, muy quedo, pero lo suficiente para que el bueno oído de los generales la escucharan._

_—Perfecto —sentenció. No le fue posible a ninguno de los presentes prever lo que Gazel haría, ni siquiera sintieron el aura peligrosa__ que por un segundo emanó de aquel hombre._

_En un parpadeo, algo sonó como si se quebrara, enseguida, la chica ya no tocaba el suelo, fue sostenida por el cuello, siendo estrujada por Gazel—. Responde correctamente a mi pregunta y la dejo vivir, de lo contrario, la mato —le dijo, dirigiéndose a Shindou; este último viró su vista hacia Osamu, quien no movió ni un solo dedo, observaba impávido la escena frente suyo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?—. Si tuvieras que elegir entre asesinar a tu reina, quien es la única que tiene la solución, o a la persona a que más amaras, con el fin de salvar a cientos de vidas ¿qué harías?_

_Maki luchaba por mantener la conciencia, pero entre más luchaba por liberarse de su agresor, más terminaba por lastimarla. De sus ojos derramaba lágrimas, y entre sus gemidos suplicaba por ayuda. Takuto se mordió el labio inferior. Lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Lo que quería contestar y lo que debía de decir, eran totalmente diferentes—. Es una pregunta sin sentido, muy ambigua, pero si está en juego todo un pueblo, sí, asesinaría a mi amante —respondió._

_—Acepto tu respuesta —declaró. Y no dilató en aumentar la presión en sus manos, ahorcando a la chica. Su cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo._

_—¡¿Qué has hecho Gazel?! ¡¿Olvidaste acaso dónde te encuentras?! ¡Eso no fue lo que acordamos!_

_Chasqueó la lengua—. Ella se __«__ofreció__»__. Y yo tengo permiso para llevar a cabo mi juicio del nuevo consejero como deseé —respondió con una diminuta sonrisa. Disfrutó de lo que hizo, pero no tardó en recuperar su gesto de molestia, ocasionado por los continuos reclamos de Osamu. Tal vez se le pasó la mano, muerta poco le serviría como sujeto de experimentos—. Cuida tu boca Desarm. No estoy de humor y siéntete afortunado de que no se me permita acabar también contigo. Aunque no me molestaría aceptar el castigo después._

_Saginuma no pudo desenvainar su arma, sin sentir que la sangre resbalaba por su mejilla. Al de cabellos negros se le secó la garganta al recibir la cortada, detestaba admitirlo, pero el de ojos azulados lo superaba en fuerza, no era nada bueno si hablaba en serio._

_—Gazel. Quiero decir, general Gazel. —Takuto los interrumpió y el general de oscuros cabellos no pudo evitar sorprenderse, por la serenidad que el joven mantenía ante lo que acababa de presenciar. Podría jurar que cualquier otro a su edad, mostraría algo de aberración y temor ante ello._

_Y no se equivocaba del todo, el de cabellera ondulada estaba lleno de preguntas en su interior, sin embargo, se decidió por cuidar bastante sus palabras—. ¿Ustedes tienen que ver con la actual desaparición de las personas?_

_—¿Cuál... era tu nombre? —Levantó su mano, apuntándolo._

_Shindou dio con rapidez unos pasos hacia atrás. Osamu se colocó justo en medio de ambos. La larga uña pintada de negro, del dedo índice de Gazel, quedó apuntando hacia el frente. Sonrió levemente ante su reacción—. Ambos tienen muy buenos reflejos. La princesa de vez en cuanto no es tan idiota como parece para elegir a su personal._

_—Ella no es tan débil como parece. Subestimarla me parece un terrible error. —Lo contradijo, pues aquello le constaba bien._

_Gazel rodó los ojos ante su defensa, quizás se equivocó al percibir algo diferente en él. «Otro perro bien domesticado de su civilización —pensó con desagrado—». Ya moría por irse de allí, aunque su paga lo obligara a darle una buena explicación, pues Takuto probablemente se convertiría en su nuevo «supuesto jefe», en el futuro._

_—Existe un virus aún esparciéndose entre todos los habitantes. Silenciosamente acabando con todos __—__reveló—. Necesitamos sujetos de prueba para usar nuestras drogas en ellos. Son más útiles que los seres humanos ¿te has preguntado acerca de...?_

_—Eso es suficiente —lo detuvo Osamu._

_El perteneciente a los cuervos negros, recogió el cuerpo de la recién fallecida, sin delicadeza alguna__—. Al menos servirá para alimentar a alguna de nuestras criaturas —susurró._

_Luego se elevó, pronunció algunas palabras, y lentamente, una pequeña ranura en la puerta se abrió. Un aire totalmente helado y el aroma a putrefacto se escaparon de ella. A Shindou le dieron escalofríos y una sensación de náuseas—. Bienvenido al mundo de los adultos Shindou Takuto. Esta es solo una pequeña probada, se pondrá peor entre más te adentres. —Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de retirarse._

_—Es hora de regresar. Has aprobado —le avisó,_

_—¿Dejarás que se la lleve así nada más? A pesar de que entrenaste con ella desde que era una niña._

_—Yo le advertí que se comportara. Más importante, por ningún motivo debes de mencionar ni una palabra de lo que viste aquí o ya te imaginarás las consecuencias._

_¿Y la familia y amigos de Sumeragi Maki? ¿Y todo la que había dejado atrás? Podría jurar que no era la primera vez que eso sucedía, él pudo ser la causa y la salvación de aquella. Takuto apretó los dientes—. ¿Por... qué...? —masculló—. ¿Por qué teniendo semejante poder, viven subordinados a nosotros?_

_Saginuma se quedó callado unos momentos, no estaba seguro de cuánto debía confesarle—. Por la persona que vive en la torre. Él es el ser más poderoso de nuestro mundo. Mientras permanezca recluido orando, ellos estarán bajo su control._

**2**

El gigantesco patio central, rodeado de las innumerables celdas, era el punto de reunión dentro de la prisión. Las paredes cafés, estaban cuarteadas, desgastadas, llenas de telarañas. Los alaridos a distancia, el sonido de las cadenas arrastrándose, y demás ruidos difíciles de identificar, eran una distracción tan insignificante y común, para los prisioneros similar a una molesta gotera en un techo. Ellos entrenaban, emitían sus propios juicios y castigaban a los criminales.

Un hombre que imponía respeto con su sola apariencia, caminaba lento, de un lado al otro, haciendo uso completo del amplio estrado, desde donde apreciaba a la perfección a toda la _tropa_ alineada frente suyo. Conocía a la perfección a cada una de las personas que la formaban.

Sus brazos se posicionaban en su espalda y su gorra cubría su ensombrecida mirada. Solamente algunos mechones azules escapaban de ella. Su uniforme completamente oscuro, se camuflajeaba con facilidad en su entorno. No obstante, él resaltaría demasiado, incluso en la plena oscuridad—. Nosotros... solamente seguimos a nuestro rey —pronunció, y enseguida, todos los presentes repitieron al unísono—. Fuimos rechazados, considerados como seres inferiores, siendo claramente superiores en todo. Y nuestro único propósito es...

—¡Teniente Yuuichi! Quiero... informarte acerca de tu...

—Creí haber dejado claro que no me interrumpan en mi trabajo. No importa de quién se trate, Fei. —Silencio absoluto reinó después de que Tsurugi Yuuichi hablara, incluyendo todo ruido a distancia, se detuvo.

El joven que irrumpió en sus labores portaba una bata grisácea, símbolo de su área. Él, lo sabía bien, que si alguien lo molestaba podía darse por muerto, pero no le quedaba otra opción, todos sus mensajeros se acobardaban cuando se trataba de Yuuichi. Y la bonita sonrisa que el mayor le mostró, heló su sangre—. Es importante, es acerca de tu...

—No lo menciones —lo silenció cortante, de forma que lo asustó.

La garganta del menor se secó, debía elegir con cuidado sus palabras o haría enfadar, más, al teniente—. No se ha encontrado rastro alguno de su supervivencia... Considero que ya...

—Eso es lo que quiero corroborar. En el mejor de los casos tendrás razón, pero aún no es seguro, continúen con la búsqueda.

—Ya no es tan fácil. Necesito a todo el personal disponible. Mis sujetos de prueba se están acabando —se quejó—. Ya debes olvidarlo, supéralo, él ya está...

—No me des órdenes —le advirtió. En un instante se colocó a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, tocando con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla ajena, causando que su cuerpo se paralizara.

Fei Rune podía ser el encargado del equipo de investigación. Era bien conocido por su gran inteligencia, por sus extraños experimentos y principalmente, por ser una de las personas favoritas de Saru. Sin embargo, a Yuuichi no le importaba, cualquier cosa que se entrometiera en sus asuntos, se desharía de él.

El carraspear de una garganta lo distrajo—. Disculpen si interrumpo ¿podrían darme indicaciones? De nuevo me perdí. —Aquella voz apenada lo detuvo.

«Otra vez él —pensó—». Su vista sin interés se fijó en el chico de piel morena, y cabellos azabaches, que combinaban con sus ojos—. Fei, luego discutiremos ese asunto. Encárgate de él, y que nadie más nos importune. Necesitamos prepararnos adecuadamente para la batalla que se avecina.

Rune suspiró, exhalando todo el aire que sin darse cuenta contuvo. Lo había salvado, justo a tiempo.

**. . .**

Una semana transcurrió más rápido de lo que se imaginó. El joven que pedía indicaciones, de nombre Shuu, acudía cada semana, puntual a realizar su visita—. Como siempre, todo está tan animado por acá.

El científico de cabellera verde suspiró de nuevo. Sin importar cuántas veces se encontraran, no entendía como su acompañante siempre se veía tan sonriente en un sitio así. Mientras caminaba junto a él, se percataba de su profundo interés en cada pequeña cosa que miraba, como si fuese un niño pequeño.

—No es tan divertido tener que cuidar tu espalda, hasta de tu propia sombra, cada dos segundos. Todos son muy impulsivos.

—Ya sé, si alguien no les agrada, lo asesinan sin pensarlo dos veces. No es tan diferente a lo que sucede en mi lado de la isla. Allí, si alguien va en contra de nuestras normas, lo desaparecen misteriosamente. Me gusta más aquí porque es explícito y directo.

No sabía definir si era optimista o algo estaba atrofiado en su cabeza. Bueno, todos los pertenecientes al clan del cuervo blanco eran raros, eso le constaba.

Lo escoltó hasta la zona más aislada de la prisión. A una puerta desgastada, de considerable grosor, se necesitaba la fuerza de varios para abrirla. Detrás de ella, se ubicaba el inicio de las escaleras que lo dirigirían a las áreas más bajas y resguardadas. Había muchísimos escalones que bajar, que ni siquiera vislumbraba el fondo, menos en medio de la oscuridad, pero ya Shuu estaba acostumbrado a descender tal distancia, desde que era un niño.

—Ya sabes por dónde ir, vendré a recogerte después —le dijo, entregándole un farol.

—Me alegró verte de nuevo.

Se supone que algún guardia debía de vigilar al de cabellos negros todo el tiempo, pero ya Fei le debía varios favores como para otorgarle a cambio bastante libertad, a espaldas de los demás; contaba con la suficiente autoridad para lograrlo, mientras Saru no se enterara, todo estaría bien.

Shuu tenía el privilegio, de uno en un millón, de visitar a cierta persona. Lo que pocos sabían, era que en realidad no visitaba a quien debería, sino que, se saltaba las restricciones y evadía a los guardias, bajando hasta el último nivel, pues prefería visitar a alguien más.

Apenas y podía alumbrarse con la pequeña flama que lo iluminaba, muy poca luz se filtraba hasta esa distancia bajo tierra, y la sensación de congelarse por el descender abrupto de la temperatura, hacía a su cuerpo tiritar. Ya estaba habituado, sabía a la perfección, incluso con los ojos cerrados, de cuántos pasos necesitaba dar para llegar a la celda que buscaba—. ¿Hakuryuu? ¿Estás despierto? —cuestionó al llegar al frente de la inmensa puerta. Por la altura, con dificultad alcanzaba a asomar su cabeza en la pequeña rendija rectangular. Logró mirar como el mencionado reposaba sobre su _«_cama_», _un trozo de madera.

Le daba la espalda, y así, lo único que lo distinguía bien, eran su cabellera bicolor que resbalaba por sus hombros, desde sus desordenadas hebras blancas hasta sus largos mechones azules que anudaba en una coleta baja—. No. Estoy dormido, no me molestes.

—¡Tu encantadora _esposa_ llegó Hakuryuu! ¡Nos la vamos a follar mientras no despiertes! ¿Quién va primero? ¡Mejor todos a la vez! —exclamaron varias voces, entre gritos y chiflidos. Alterando los nervios de quien deseaba descansar.

—Todos suenan tan alegres cada vez que vengo —expresó sonriente. Shuu sabía que bromeaban. No le costó llevarse bien con la mayoría de los que estaban allí encerrados, todo por el bien de que no lo delataran.

—¡Silencio o los castro a todos! Lárgate Shuu, sólo quiero dormir. —Sonaba más molesto que de costumbre.

Su visitante volteó de un lado para otro. «Al parecer _él_ no está ¿será por eso su mal humor? —concluyó—».

—¿No quieres decirme que es lo que te pasa? ¿Te sucedió algo?

—No.

—Bueno, si no quieres hablar del tema lo entiendo. Me quedaré aquí en silencio hasta que quieras hablar —avisó, dándose vuelta y sentándose en la puerta, quedándose así un buen rato—. ¿Has estado saliendo de nuevo? —le dijo de repente, ocasionándole un sobresalto al prisionero.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tus ropas están desalineadas, más arrugadas que de costumbre.

Hakuryuu finalmente resignado se levantó, ya preveía que no iba a dejarlo reposar, siempre resultaba igual.

Shuu escuchó como las cadenas del otro se arrastraban. Se puso de pie, y enseguida sintió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Cuando alzó la vista, descubrió que lo golpeó con un libro, el cual le entregó.

—Es el libro de medicina humana que querías —le explicó. El moreno no tardó en mostrarle una gran sonrisa, iba a agradecerle por su obsequio, sin embargo, notó que algo sobresalía en aquel gran objeto. Al abrirlo, se encontró con un viejo mapa, con un punto marcado en rojo.

Hakuryuu le indicó que se callara, realizó unas señas con las manos _«_tenemos que hablar_»_ le indicó.

**3**

«¿Quieres que te saque de aquí?». Aquella proposición, resonaba una y otra vez en su mente; la voz de Masaki se quedó impregnada en sus pensamientos, lo suficiente para no dejarlo dormir.

No le exigió una respuesta inmediata, le _prometió_ que regresaría al día siguiente a escucharlo.

Sin embargo, Kirino comenzaba a creer que en realidad no volvería, sino que lo engañó para aturdirlo y así, le permitiera irse. Además, evidentemente no pensaba aceptar su oferta, no podía, y principalmente, _no debía_. Era inaudito que siquiera contemplara la posibilidad. Sus antecesoras, quiénes ofrecieron su vida entera a su tarea, lo mirarían con desprecio por dudar. Y sobre todo, lo tenía muy bien grabado en su cabeza, lo que sucedería si abandona su sitio. Ver a gente morir suplicando por ayuda, solamente por sus deseos, lo convertirían en la peor escoria existente, que no había forma de justificar su egoísmo, o eso creía.

Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se mantenía recordándolo? Se llenó de preguntas, la ansiedad se apoderó de su cuerpo; podía escuchar claramente el descontrolado aumento en los latidos de su corazón, y no controlaba el temblor de sus manos. Nunca fue su decisión ocupar ese lugar, pronto enloquecería del silencio a su alrededor y de no expulsar todo lo que lo agobiaba.

Las imágenes de lo que anhelaba tocar, ver, sentir y disfrutar se mezclaron con las del desastre ocasionado por la muerte de Rika, sus progenitores fueron unas de las miles de víctimas del virus que se esparció. El llanto, las súplicas de aquel día lo comenzaron a marear, le dieron náuseas y cayó de sentón al piso. «Olvídalo, olvídalo, por favor olvídalo. No seas egoísta, aleja toda información innecesaria y solamente dedícate a orar —se repetía así mismo—». Sí, él lo deseo, una oportunidad para ser libre, pero ya se arrepentía profundamente de ello.

Cubrió con ambas manos su rostro, arrepentido y avergonzado de sus pensamientos. Lo correcto era que notificara de inmediato la intromisión de Kariya, si no es que ya era muy tarde. Puso en peligro la seguridad de todos los habitantes, ¿qué haría si Masaki lo delataba? El castigo que le esperaba no sería grato.

—¿Kirino? —Dio un buen brinco al escuchar su nombre, sin embargo, esa dulce voz lo despertó de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Jeanne? —musitó, al mismo tiempo que trataba de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no le obedecían—. Vo... volviste antes de lo que pensé. ¿Todo bien? ¿No te heriste como la última vez? —Su voz temblaba, en un mal intento por fingir normalidad, que a pesar del acero que los separaba, fue fácilmente perceptible por su visitante.

La señorita rubia de anteojos, de una delicada figura, ubicada frente a sus aposentos, era la encargaba de instruir a todas las futuras sacerdotisas, quienes resguardaban sus templos. Les enseñaba a prepararse tanto intelectual como físicamente, y usualmente no se hallaba en el palacio. Salía en largos viajes, en busca de las posibles sucesoras, que substituirían a su ofrenda; las alistaba para que estuviesen adecuadamente dispuestas. Por lo cual, cuando se conocieron, se disculpó miles de veces con Kirino por no prever que él ocuparía tal lugar, y no ayudarlo adecuadamente.

Ella era muy amable, podía encantar a cualquiera con su optimismo y su inherente bondad. El simple hecho de escucharla hablar, siempre calmaba el espíritu inquieto de Ranmaru y a cambio, hacerla reír, era regularmente su objetivo.

—Me preocupa más tu salud. Me enteré que no has comido muy bien últimamente —respondió. No obstante, el joven de cabellos rosas guardó silencio absoluto—. Hay mucho que deseo contarte acerca de mi viaje —continuó—. Las áreas afectadas por aquel desastre, lentamente se están recuperando. Me encontré con maravillosas personas de los lugares más pobres. A pesar de sus carencias, todos ellos pueden ser felices gracias a ti Kirino, tú eres nuestro salvador. Tienes que enorgullecerte por ello.

—No tienes porqué preocuparte, me comprometo a comer mejor —dijo después de varios minutos. Confiaba en ella, pero por ahora, no deseaba hablar o quizás se lamentaría después.

—Es... casi medio día, debes alistarte y yo iré a entregar mi informe. Volveré a verte más tarde —le indicó, retirándose no muy convencida de sus palabras.

«¿Su... salvador? —pensó con desánimo. Casi con una mueca de risa hacia sí mismo—». El malestar en su estómago regresó.

—Estoy sumamente sorprendido. Así que eres bastante popular, aunque poseas esa cara de niña.

—¡Kariya! —exclamó con notable asombro, dándose tan repentina media vuelta, que no supo de dónde saco tales fuerzas. El de cabellos verdes se encontraba cómodamente al borde de la ventana, al igual que el día anterior.

Por su parte, a Masaki le impactó que recordara su nombre. Ya ni sabía porqué se lo reveló, fue una estupidez de su parte, pero encontraba diversión en ver las diferentes expresiones de Ranmaru ante sus provocaciones—. Volví para recibir mi respuesta. ¿Vienes conmigo o no?

Los labios secos de Kirino se movieron, ansiosos de hablar, sin embargo, se detuvo. Desvió su mirada—. Vete de aquí ahora mismo, antes de que llame a seguridad.

El intruso se quedó un poco confundido, y en seguida bajó de su sitio, acercándose hasta el rincón donde el otro se escondió de nuevo entre sus rodillas. Entre sus dedos sostuvo algunos de los largos mechones rosas que se arrastraron por el suelo, sintiendo algo no muy agradable al palpar la suavidad de estos— ¿Con tan bonitas cosas que _esa niña_ te mencionó, logró chantajearte?

—No lo repetiré, lárgate de una buena vez —le espetó, tratando de golpearlo y alejar su mano, un débil intento que con facilidad detuvo su brazo—. Nunca debimos de reunirnos. No quiero saber nada de ustedes. Esta es mi decisión, este es mi trabajo y juré cumplirlo sin importar que pasara.

—¿Eso último es para mí, o tratas de convencerte a ti? —le refutó, obligándolo a mirarlo directamente—. ¿Tienes problemas para dormir? ¿Tanto te impacté? —añadió con notoria burla.

Kirino dio un leve brinco ante su comentario— ¿Por qué... lo dices?

—Son muy obvias tus ojeras —expresó, extrañado de su sorpresa por notarlo.

De un momento a otro, Ranmaru aprovechó la incómoda posición en la que estaban. Se aproximó hasta el rostro ajeno, muy cerca. Otra vez, lo escudriñó con aquellos ojos penetrantes que lo molestaba.

Tan concentrado Kariya se quedó viéndolos e impactado de la cercanía, que sin darse cuenta, el de cabellos rosas, apartó con sus dedos algunos mechones de su desordenado flequillo. Cuando se dio cuenta, lo empujó bruscamente, y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás—. ¡No me toques con tanta familiaridad! —bramó. Su hostilidad salió a flote.

—Tú también tienes unas terribles señas de no poder conciliar el sueño —respondió, mientras se reincorporaba del golpe—. Ya vete ¿o quieres que llame a _brynhildr_?

—¿A _bry_... qué?

—La serpiente, ese es su nombre. —Su visitante sintió escalofríos con la sola mención de _esa cosa_—. No entiendo porqué le tienes tanto miedo.

—¡Qué no le tengo miedo! ¡Te lo demostraré, apúrate y llámala si quieres! —retó cruzando sus brazos, y con un gesto, que le pareció gracioso a su acompañante. Al parecer no era bueno mintiendo.

Kirino no pudo evitar reír ante su expresión—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco?

—Para que lo sepas, tengo orgullosamente dieci... tantos —masculló. Nuevamente iba a revelarle algo indebido.

—¿Dieci... algo? Entonces eres menor que yo...

El joven de cabellera verde sentía que la irritación se acrecentaba a cada segundo estando con él, se estaba mofando de su persona y eso lo detestaba—. Olvídalo, ya me voy. Únicamente jugaba con mi propuesta. ¡Ni aunque me ruegues planeo sacarte de aquí! ¡Púdrete en este sitio hasta que mueras!

—Eso pensé —susurró, recobrando su serenidad. Se dio la media vuelta, caminó hasta su armario. Ignoró completamente la presencia de Kariya, eligió sin dilación su traje y empezó a despojarse de sus ropas.

—¿¡Qué se supone qué haces!? Sabía que eras un degenerado —le reclamó.

Apenas y descubrió uno de sus pálidos hombros. Estaba exagerando—. Creí que ya te ibas, tengo que alistarme, se me hace tarde. Y para que lo sepas, no me atraen mucho los hombres, así que da lo mismo.

Su rostro enrojeció de puro enojo. Sus reflejos no le permitieron observar, giró su cuerpo, esperando a que se terminara de cambiar. El menor no comprendía ni un poquito, que demonios pasaba por la cabeza del _«_cara de chica_»_. Se quería golpear a sí mismo por hacer el ridículo. ¿Por qué estaría nervioso? Estando en prisión, atestiguó y fue víctima de peores sucesos que solamente un simplón cuerpo desnudo. Además, se supone que los cuervos blancos son educados toda su vida con la idea de convertirse en los seres perfectos; la abnegación, el pudor, la prudencia, pureza, diligencia, orgullo y conveniencia, eran algunas de las cosas con las que les lavaban el cerebro desde su nacimiento. Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Kirino batallaba con eso? ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó para desfigurar su personalidad? Ya no entendía absolutamente nada.

Le parecía «atractivo» en cierta forma. Todas las chicas, mejor dicho, todo aquel a quien había conocido —a excepción de Hitomiko— eran unos fastidiosos, amargados, locos, sádicos, bastardos, imbéciles o cuestiones parecidas... Probablemente eso era lo único que le interesaba, un mero desconocimiento de una persona diferente, la curiosidad lo llamaba, o al menos se convencería de ello.

—¿Podemos... olvidar ese incidente? En serio, no fue mi intención parecer un pervertido. Hace mucho que no toco a una persona. —Ya que todavía permanecía en sus aposentos, intentó conversar con él. Sin embargo, cuando trataba de acercarse, él le huía—. Está bien, está bien. Sé que no tuvimos un buen comienzo. ¿Quisieras empezar de nuevo?

—¡No! —fue su cortante respuesta. Expandió sus alas, dirigiéndose a su salida—. Pero... volveré mañana... porque... porque... ¡Cómo sea, regresaré!

Ranmaru rio nuevamente ante la cara avergonzada de Masaki. Su estómago se sentía raro, debido a que, hace mucho que no reía de esa forma.

**. . .**

Kariya se sentía iracundo consigo mismo. Claramente una de sus órdenes fue que no se acercara al sacrificio de la torre, por ningún motivo. Extrañas indicaciones de una_ bola_ _de personas_, a quienes les encantaba desobedecer todo tipo de reglas.

Necesitaba concentrarse. Giró su vista en varias direcciones, desde el techo tenía una amplia vista. No se topó con ningún gran obstáculo en su inspección. Aún no había explorado ni una cuarta parte de las zonas visibles del castillo, y no hallaba pista de lo que buscaba. Al paso que iba tardaría demasiado, tenía que modificar sus cálculos.

—¿Qué tan idiotas nos crees... para que no notáramos que estás rondando aquí desde ayer? —Para cuando notó su presencia, ya la cuchilla de su espada se encontraba amenazando su cuello. El capitán Kurosaki lo atrapó—. Un ser repugnante como tú, no puede estar aquí. Pensé que intentarías algo contra nuestro orador, al parecer estaba errado.

Masaki emitió una carcajada, haciendo enfadar a Makoto—. Son más listos de lo que imaginé. Pero su lentitud es para morirse de la risa. —No le era tan divertido como aparentaba. No esperaba ser descubierto tan rápido.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que puedes ocasionar estando aquí? Cualquier motivo me es irrelevante. Me encargaré de eliminar toda prueba de tu existencia.

—Lo mismo digo yo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará.**

* * *

**N**otas finales: Me disculpo por mi tardanza T.T Les agradezco su paciencia, y lamento mucho no haber respondido sus reviews TTnTT, no lo vuelvo a hacer, pero muchísimas gracias **Vanfeny **y** Nazu **por dejármelos, los aprecio mucho. Cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibido. Hasta luego.


	5. Capítulo 04

**Capítulo 04**

_«Los cuervos negros siempre son una señal de mala suerte, no presagian nada bueno, más que caos o muerte»._

**1**

Ambos respiraban agitados, parecía que les costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie, pero ninguno pensaba admitir su derrota.

Las heridas de Kariya eran visibles por todo su cuerpo, su hombro y su pierna izquierdos sangraban con abundancia, así como también tenía algunas quemaduras en su estómago y cuello; totalmente contrario al otro, que a simple vista, su cuerpo no tenía más que algunos rasguños, sin embargo, ya iban dos o tres veces que el capitán Kurosaki vomitaba sangre, sus daños internos eran peores de lo que aparentaba. Lo maldijo por ello.

Fue un oponente más difícil de tratar de lo que imaginó. Horas transcurrieron para que llegaran a tal punto, tiempo que Makoto aseguraba se congeló cuando iniciaron. Estaba atrapado en _la telaraña_ de Masaki, dentro de extraño lugar vacío, flotaba en la nada, en medio de la oscuridad, únicamente sus dos cuerpos eran visibles con claridad. El sitio fue creado por la desconocida habilidad del chico de verdes cabellos, dejándolos completamente aislado del mundo exterior.

Los refuerzos que tenía, no le serían de ayuda, fue un error en sus cálculos el no conocer suficiente a su enemigo. Entrenó toda su vida para enfrentarse a problemas de ese tipo, sería una deshonra no poder lidiar con él y no creía poder salir de allí, a menos de que lo matara.

—Ustedes son seres defectuosos, entre más poder tienen, un punto débil peor poseen —aseveró, para después limpiarse las gotas de sangre de su boca, alzando de nuevo sus dos espadas. No le gustaba comportarse como si fuese superior y provocarlo, pues en ningún momento lo consideró débil, ni tampoco lo subestimó, pero necesitaba descubrir, de la manera que fuere, cuál era con precisión su habilidad. Cuando lo consiguiera averiguar, sería su victoria—. Déjame te muestre, la verdadera fuerza, sin necesidad de sus _drogas_.

—Adelante, apúrate o me aburro, _don perfección con cara bonita_ —respondió con confianza, incitándolo a acercársele con una seña con el dedo.

El de cabellos cafés frunció el entrecejo. En cuestión de segundos, Masaki abrió demás los ojos por la sorpresa, casi pierde el equilibrio por retroceder tan abruptamente, su contrincante por poco le vuela la cabeza, algunos de sus mechones de cabello fueron quemados.

El manejo del fuego era la especialidad del capitán de ojos rojos, el filo de sus sables derretían todo lo que tocaban. Kariya era bueno evadiendo cada uno de sus cortadas, pero su velocidad disminuía, o en realidad, la de Makoto aumentó considerablemente, sin darle siquiera un momento para respirar, lo suficiente para que empezara a sentirse presionado por él.

—¿Cómo lograste entrar aquí? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? —lo interrogó sin detenerse. Lo hizo retroceder hasta que finalmente se topo con un _muro_, donde lo arrinconó, clavando una de sus armas en su brazo. Su grito hizo eco—. Se acabó.

Masaki emitió una sonora carcajada, provocando que sus costillas crujieran—. Les tengo tanta lástima a todo tu clan. Con su pobre nivel de fuerza, no podrán hacer absolutamente nada en contra de nuestro rey.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué están planeando? —Los movimientos de Makoto fueron paralizados por completo, no podía mover ni un dedo, todos los miembros de su cuerpo estaban sujetos por algo que no podía ver. Fue apartado lejos, sus pies no tocaban ninguna superficie, sentía como si fuese una marioneta, manipulado por cuerdas invisibles.

—Bueno, no todos deben ser tan malos, por poquito y descubres mi debilidad, te falta práctica —le dijo con una inocente sonrisa, ignorando por completo sus cuestionamientos—. No te recomiendo moverte mucho o me ahorrarás el golpe de gracia.

El de cabellos cafés apretó los dientes; en seguida relajó sus facciones— He perdido —declaró—, si me aceptas unas últimas palabras, _él_ solamente te está usando, te lo puedo asegurar.

Kariya no prestó mucha atención a sus palabras, deshizo por completo el espacio donde estuvieron, regresándolos a la azotea, ya había alcanzado su límite, tenía que irse de inmediato o alguien más lo vería—. Será un placer para mí, tomar tu cabeza.

Súbitamente, un zumbido chillante llegó los oídos de ambos, sonido horrible que casi destruye sus tímpanos. Makoto quien no podía cubrirse, se mareó, lo aturdió lo suficiente para que lo golpearan por detrás, dejándolo inconsciente. Aquello que lo sostenía también se desvaneció.

No cayó al piso, pues fue sostenido en los brazos de quien lo golpeó.

—¡Ah! —gritó Masaki—. Llegas en un pésimo momento Sen... Sen... ¡Cómo sea que te llames! ¡Por tu culpa ahora tengo también una terrible jaqueca! —le reclamó notoriamente irritado.

Senguuji Yamato suspiró—. Olvidé que todo tu clan, carecía de sentido común. Ya le encuentro más sentido a porqué debía de vigilarte —le dijo, dándose media vuelta para apresurarse a irse, su equipo no podría evitar por mucho tiempo que alguien los viera.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Lo detuvo, como si lo amenazara—. Tengo que matar a ese sujeto que cargas, ya sabe demasiado.

—No —respondió Yamato, de manera tajante—. Hasta el general Gazel es más coherente al elegir a sus víctimas. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si se enteran que misteriosamente el encantador capitán, favorito del consejo murió? Usa tu cerebro de vez en cuando.

—No me importa. Bájalo ahora o los mando al otro mundo juntos. —Ya no le quedaba ni un gramo de paciencia, su grado de ira se elevó hasta el tope.

—Él es mío, no te atrevas a tocarlo. —declaró. Aquella mirada hostil que Yamato le dio, no le agradó ni un poquito a Kariya, un mal augurio sintió, y bien que aprendió a distinguir cuando no enfrentar a su oponente — No me malentiendas, yo me encargaré de él, no puedo dejar que lo asesines, no hasta que haya arreglado cuentas con él.

—Haz lo que te plazca. Mientras no rompas nuestro acuerdo todo está bien —aceptó, recordando que le ordenaron no meterse con Senguuji. Además, aunque no deseaba aceptarlo, estaba muy dañado, fingía muy bien que pronto colapsaría. Necesitaba descansar, las consecuencias por usar su poder sin medirse, no tardaría en mostrarse. Ni bien los vio retirarse, hizo lo mismo, sin llegar muy lejos.

No estaba nada convencido de su decisión de dejarlo ir, si Gazel se enteraba de que dejó escapar a alguien así, sin rematarlo, lo castigaría severamente, o peor, lo obligaría a entrenar de nuevo con él, y mejor muerto antes que eso.

**2**

Un tenue murmullo se escuchaba, mejor identificado como un sollozo, desesperado por ser reprimido, ahogado en las sábanas contra las cuales restregaba su rostro. Se escondía en soledad, en medio de su lujosa habitación, llena de tapices, cortinas de seda y artilugios de un elevado precio, dignos aposentos de la realeza, pero notoriamente desordenado por doquier.

Solamente sus dos confiables guardias eran capaces de reconocer tales ruidos desde la puerta, y no permitirían que fuera de otro modo, o no dudarían en silenciar de inmediato a cualquiera que la descubriera en ese estado.

Cada vez, aumentaba la frecuencia con la que se encerraba a desahogarse. La razón que en esa ocasión la causó, fue que Beta se desesperó al sentarse horas en la junta del consejo, donde —como de costumbre— no pudo ni abrir la boca, no le conceden ese privilegio, porque se trataban de temas importantes, según le advirtieron. ¿Entonces para qué la querían allí? Eso la llevó casi al punto de la histeria, que debía de ocultar con su lindo rostro. Además de que ya comenzaban a fastidiarla con temas como su coronación y sus posibles esposos.

Su papel como princesa era ser su bonita muñeca que se mostraba en público. Nadie la quería realmente, deambulaba a diario en una permanente horda de hipocresía hacia su persona, y por eso, de vez en cuando, le encantaba torturar a uno que otro de sus sirvientes como desquite.

_«No le llegas ni a los talones a tu hermano, un día de estos se deshará de ti —susurraban a sus espaldas—»_. En un principio, a ella no le importaba realmente, sabía a la perfección su papel desde su nacimiento, solo debía sentarse en el trono y seguir indicaciones; también tenía conocimiento de cómo Saryuu asesinó a la madre que compartían, sin pensarlo dos veces, cuando apenas eran unos niños; ella lo vio con sus propios ojos, su hermano se aseguró que así fuera, pues él siempre la aborreció.

Sin embargo, las personas del castillo la llenaban a diario de lujos, mientras tuviera todo lo que deseara, por más excéntrico que fuera —pues le encantaba hacer peticiones absurdas—, lo demás carecía de importancia alguna, amaba el «poder» que le habían otorgado.

O al menos así pensaba, hasta que su mundo de perfección se desmoronó por completo, cuando conoció, años atrás, a Shindou Takuto. _«__Un rey que no tiene apoyo de su pueblo está destinado a caer. Nuestra isla ya no necesita de una familia real, entonces, te has preguntado alguna vez ¿por qué te permiten seguir viviendo? ¿No crees que tu vida tiene un propósito más importante, que te están ocultando?»._

La princesa lentamente se dio cuenta de la soledad que la rodeaba, y en la libertad de la cual totalmente carecía. Su encuentro la afectó más de lo que imaginó. Pasó días enteros dándole vueltas al asunto, y a pesar de que primero se estancó en una rotunda negación, que incluso mandó a matar en secreto en varias ocasiones al culpable de desordenar su cabeza, finalmente lo aceptó. Incluso le pidió matrimonio a Shindou una vez, si él se convirtiera en su esposo, no lo veía tan malo. Claro que no había nada de amor de por medio, sino pura conveniencia que beneficiaría a ambos. Lamentablemente fue rechazada, porque Takuto ya estaba comprometido en ese momento y sus leyes eran claras y estrictas: «_una vez elegida la pareja, se entregarán por completo a ella, hasta el día de su muerte_»_._

Pero eso no evitaba que Beta siguiera en contacto con él, al contrario, de lo bien que se llevaban, necesitan aparentar su odio en público, así lo acordaron para no levantar sospechas. Y también lo disfrutaba, pues aunque no lo admitiera, si le dolió su rechazo.

La chica secó sus lágrimas al recordarlo, su maquillaje se arruinó. No tenía tiempo para seguir llorando, necesitaba también comenzar a mover sus planes, ya iba llegando la hora.

—Al parecer ya ha parado —expresó con alivio, recargando su espalda en la gigantesca puerta que resguardaba.

Un leve asentir fue todo lo que obtuvo de su compañero de morados cabellos.

—No he dormido mis horas necesarias, espero que al fin podemos descansar hoy, o mi atractiva apariencia se va a arruinar —continuó. Otro leve movimiento con la cabeza, recibió como respuesta. Gamma frunció el entrecejo ante tales gestos, se enojó al notar que el otro guardia miraba entretenido por otro lado—. Hablar con un poste es más interesante que hablarte a ti.

—_Yes._ —Ya podía asegurar que lo estaba ignorando.

—Púdrete Alpha.

—_Yes_. —Volvió a ignorarlo.

Una vena de molestia se marcó en la frente de Gamma. No tenía idea como había soportado a ese tipo con cara de piedra, desde su infancia—. ¡Deja de ignorarme! —le reclamó, sujetándolo del cuello de su uniforme, zarandeándolo un poco.

Repentinamente, un silbido muy fino llegó hasta sus oídos—. Un intru... —Antes de que siquiera fuera capaz de terminar su oración, el joven de expresión impávida, echó abajo la puerta con una patada, destruyéndola sin titubear. La chica ni tiempo tuvo de gritar, antes de que Alpha cortara la cabeza del hombre que intentaba colarse por el techo.

—Beta ¿estás...?

—¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Quién carajos les dio permiso de entrar a mi habitación!? ¿¡Tan idiotas son como para adentrarse en el cuarto de una dama sin tocar!? —espetó, y no tardó en arrojándoles jarrones, almohadas... todo lo que estuviese a su alcance. Objetos que por supuesto, evitaron.

—No te emociones, es nuestro trabajo, ni que hubiera algo _interesante _que espiar, menos con esa cara de muerto que tienes —se burló el de cabellos platinados, despertando la ira de la princesa. Si no corría, lo ahorcaría allí mismo.

Y mientras discutían, Alpha examinaba el cuerpo de a quien acababa de asesinar, se le pasó la mano, así no podría interrogarlo.

—Su majestad, el nuevo miembro del consejo, Shindou Takuto ha solicitado verla, para cumplir con el protocolo de su nombramiento y... ¿¡Qué demonios pasó aquí!? —Y ni bien el mensajero Aoyama Shunsuke le dio el aviso, la jovencita empujó con fuerza a Gamma y salió corriendo directo al baño.

—¡Ocúpense de eso sin que nadie se entere! —ordenó. Ya estaba acostumbrada a los intentos de asesinato. Más importante, necesitaba arreglarse, no podía ver a Takuto en semejante estado desarreglado.

Fuera como fuera, sus dos guardias no dudarían en morir por ella si fuera necesario. E incluso así, a Beta le valía un comino su lealtad, estaba más interesada en el joven de ondulados cabellos.

**. . .**

_—Shindou es Shindou, y eso es suficiente, no tienes que pelear contigo mismo para ser el mejor del mundo. —_Kirino se lo reiteraba a menudo, fue la primera persona en decírselo, y en no esperar de él la perfección que tanto le exigían. Y Takuto anhelaba corresponderle todo el apoyo que le brindó, o su motivo para sacarlo de su encierro probablemente era diferente.

Sus planes se desmoronaron por completo con la existencia de aquel abominable clan, pero no era momento de desalentarse, fue suficiente con su rabieta del día anterior. Debía buscar otra solución para cumplir con sus ambiciones, todavía le quedaba un plan B, siempre tenía uno o varios planes de respaldo. Y eso involucraba a cierta chica mimada de cabellos verdosos.

Se mareó un poco antes de entrar a la sala donde la esperaría. No se había estado sintiendo muy bien en esos días. Su vista lo engañaba distorsionando las cosas. Le dolía la cabeza, a causa de no lograr dormir adecuadamente. Últimamente soñaba más raro que de costumbre, ahogándose en medio del agua, y la imagen de unos ojos color morados se repetían constantemente, junto con una voz que lo llamaba por su nombre, que no pertenecía a ninguno de sus conocidos.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en tonterías y concentrarse. No había ni siquiera respondido a alguna de las muchas cartas que le llegaron de felicitación.

—Vaya, vaya, me sorprende que fueras capaz de pasar las pruebas del consejero jefe —fue su saludo, que lo sacó de sus turbulentos pensamientos—. Te ves horrible.

—Usted luce hermosa, su majestad. —Si venía de él, creería en su halago.

Al menos uno de sus guardias, no podía alejarse mucho de la princesa, pero ella les prohibió tajantemente que a interrumpieran. No tenían acceso a escuchar su conversación privada, no obstante, mientras Alpha se ocupaba del muerto, Gamma se mantenía en la cercanía suficiente, por cualquier problema, pues de Shindou no desconfían, lo conocían bien, temían de... absolutamente todos los demás.

A lo mucho, el de cabellos en punta, se pegó a la puerta a escuchar, algo que ya sabía.

—Conviértete en su jefe Shindou, arrebátale la posición, o haré que lo hagas por la fuerza. Te estaré esperando, tú y yo cambiaremos juntos este lugar.

—Como ordene.

**3**

Los días transcurrieron a gran velocidad, casi un mes se cumplió desde el nombramiento del nuevo consejero.

Mientras tanto, la búsqueda que le ordenaron realizar a Kariya, todavía no daba frutos, sin embargo, la prioridad de su misión no cambiaría sin importar lo que pasara, o de eso se intentaba convencer toda las mañanas, pues la extraña rutina que había desarrollado de ir constantemente a visitar a Kirino, empezó a crearle varias dudas en la cabeza, demasiado complicadas para hallarles respuestas. Aunque sus pláticas con el cuervo blanco se le hacían muy triviales y tal vez carentes de sentido, se sentía extraño, completamente opuesto a lo que había experimentado en toda su vida, sin presiones. Pero no, no debía dejarse engañar por un poco de _confort_, ni con la falsa esperanza de que Ranmaru fuera alguien en quien pudiera confiar, ya no deseaba desilusionarse al final. Es por ello que él no tenía intenciones de sacarle información para su beneficio y el de cabellos rosas, igualmente se abstenía de preguntar algunas cosas.

Esa tarde en particular, fue pésima para Masaki. Se sentía enfadado, o mejor dicho, decepcionado. Sus pensamientos se estaban revolviendo, volviéndose un desastre en su mente. No tenía ánimo de absolutamente nada, más que de ir a desquitarse con el primer estúpido con el que se topara. Emprendió el vuelo, y para su maravillosa suerte, nadie se le atravesó en el camino. Se rio de sí mismo, no tenía una idea clara de a dónde ir. Le dolía, no sabía bien dónde, pero dolía, quemaba su interior; por poco olvidaba esa repugnante sensación, detestaba sentirse así y recordarlo una y otra vez, lo hacían sentir peor.

_—Yo... no he estado precisamente buscando... me desvié de mi misión... y he estado con... —balbuceó. Necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara con urgencia a aclarar sus ideas o se volvería loco pronto. Lo supo desde que lo sacaron de ese infierno que llamaban prisión._

_Una sonora bofetada fue todo lo que recibió cuando reveló todo, de parte de Hitomiko. _

_Cada noche volvía a la casa donde ella habitaba, debía de entregar constantemente los reportes de sus avances. No obstante, no se había atrevido a contarle nada acerca de Kirino, no hasta ese momento._

_—¿¡Cómo pudiste ser tan imprudente!? —le espetó. En seguida, lo tomó por los hombros, apretándolo con fuerza—. ¡Ya fue bastante grave tu pelea con uno de sus capitanes! ¡Si Saryuu se entera, no importa lo indispensable que le seas, no dudará en castigarte! —Porque lo conocía bien y lo aseguraba por experiencia propia, podía afirmarlo, temblaba al remembrarlo. Es más, no le sorprendería que ya hasta lo supiera._

_Kariya no respondió, mantenía su mirada baja, sin moverse, escuchando cada uno de sus reproches. Un muy leve quejido se le escapó, provocando que Hitomiko lo soltara, al notar que lo hería. Se alteró demasiado, y lo último que deseaba era lastimarlo—. Lo siento... No debí reaccionar así... Es solo que... —Sus propias palabras se le enredaron. El semblante que Masaki puso la consternó—. Tú lo conoces tan bien como yo, nuestro rey es cruel, si piensa que lo traicionaste, buscará la peor forma de vengarse. Y no es normal que la persona de la torre no te haya delatado aún, probablemente te chantajeará después... —le dijo, y con mucha cautela, lo abrazó__—. En serio, lo lamento..._

_—No es la gran cosa, que me quieran hacer pedazos o que traicionen mi confianza es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado —replicó, algo que jamás había mencionado._

_—Kariya. —Su pecho se estrujó con su respuesta, pero no pudo corregir lo dicho, pues el menor se apartó de ella. En unos segundos, ya estaba saliendo por la puerta._

_—No pongas esa cara afligida, solo bromeaba —le aseguró entre algunas risas—. Estaré bien, lo prometo. Me concentraré y terminaré mi misión cuanto antes —añadió, dándose prisa por partir, con tanto apuro que ya no escuchó lo que la mayor pronunció._

_—Creí que tú entenderías... —murmuró para sí mismo, palpando la zona de su mejilla. Tal vez exageró, mas le pareció un recordatorio, todas las heridas en su interior, volvieron a abrirse._

Voló sin rumbo fijo por horas, sin cuidado alguno, dando vueltas por doquier, en medio del aire tóxico que inundaba su supuesto cielo, con suerte se asfixiaba en ese sitio. Lo aborrecía desde que tenía uso de razón, odiaba ese lugar desde lo más profundo de su ser, deseaba que todo a su alrededor desapareciera, ya le daba igual, no podía respirar en ese lado de la isla.

De cierta manera inconsciente, cruzó la barrera, y le tomó segundos llegar frente a la ventana de la torre donde habitaba Ranmaru. Se golpeó internamente al notarlo, mejor se iba de inmediato a otra parte.

Por su parte, Kirino estaba nervioso, se movía de un lugar a otro, sin lograr quedarse quieto; jugaba mucho con sus manos, pronto sería media noche y no tenía noticias de su intruso, el sueño se le fue, mas no admitiría por ningún motivo, que estaba preocupado por él, quizás ya lo habían capturado.

Se palmeó el rostro con ambas manos, un tanto avergonzado. No sabía que pasaba por su cerebro. Comenzar a acostumbrarse a sus visitas no era bueno, nada bueno. ¿Tan desesperado por compañía estaba? O ¿Quería sacarle información? Aún no tenía idea de qué hacía en el castillo, y sus conversaciones usualmente oscilaban entre discusiones y tonterías que lo hacían reír. ¿Cuánto tiempo durarían sus encuentros clandestinos? ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Quizás le tomó... cariño? O las inmensas ganas por ahuyentar su soledad, lo estaban consumiendo por completo. Perdió la batalla contra «lo correcto», esa fue su decisión desde el día en que vio al menor llegar a sus aposentos con tantas heridas semanas atrás.

Por su culpa, empezaba distraerse durante las tareas esporádicas que debía realizar, aparte de orar, y si alguien se daba cuenta, sería su fin.

El crujir abrupto de las ramas de los árboles, lo distrajo. Su rostro sonrió involuntariamente al visualizar aquella figura en el lugar de siempre, muchos metros los separaban y ya la había aprendido a reconocer. Sin embargo, su expresión de alegría se borró por completo al percibir, gracias a la luz de la luna, el semblante de Kariya.

El cuervo negro se quedó estático en su sitio, sin voltear siquiera a verlo, no tenía ganas de pronunciar palabra alguna; sus iris dorados se perdían únicamente en el vacío.

—¿Qué... te pasó? —se atrevió a preguntarle.

—No es de tu incumbencia. —Fue su escueta respuesta.

No esperaba una respuesta muy diferente de su parte.

—¿Quieres al menos bajar?

—No.

Se molestó ante su cortante negativa, pero respiró profundo, debía mantener la calma. Iba a amenazarlo con llamar a _brynhildr,_ mas tuvo la sensación de que eso solo lo ahuyentaría... para siempre; ese fue su presentimiento.

Tenía la opción de no hacer nada, pese a que era _su_ espacio. Sin embargo, en corto tiempo, comprobó que Kariya no era precisamente la persona que aparentaba ser. La torpeza andante y lo infantil de su comportamiento lo describirían mejor, cosas que se guardaba, ya que prefería encerrarse en su impenetrable caparazón, para evitar problemas. Si estaba en ese lugar porque no tenía a dónde más ir, le figuraba que atravesaba por graves problemas.

Se puso a pensar un momento ¿qué hacía Shindou cuando él no bajaba de los árboles? «¡Ah sí! —lo recordó—».

Masaki se sentía incómodo y estúpido por estar allí, lo suficiente para no tener la menor idea de qué hacer, o se iba o terminaría por desquitarse con _el cara de niña_.

El repentino sonar de rechinidos, provocado por el arrastre de las cadenas de Kirino, aumentó su migraña. Le gritaría que guardara silencio, pero casi se cae de su asiento al alzar la mirada y fijar la vista en él—. ¿¡Qué crees que haces?! —exclamó de la impresión.

Lo que presenció fue que el mayor intentaba escalar el muro, justo debajo suyo—. Si no bajas, yo subiré —anunció. Varias veces ya lo había intentado en el pasado, y sabía a la perfección que sus ataduras no le permitirían llegar tan arriba, así fueron diseñadas. Pero aquello no lo detendría, a pesar de que sus muñecas lastimaban, y que sus uñas se herían al enterrarse en las pequeñas aperturas entre los ladrillos.

—¡Estás mal de la cabeza, bájate de ahí!

—No hasta que... —Y ni llegó a subir cinco metros, cuando el peso de sus cadenas lo tiró al piso. Apretó con fuerzas sus ojos, esperando el impacto.

—Eres... —masculló el menor adolorido— terriblemente pesado, a pesar de tu jodida apariencia —le reclamó. Kariya se movió en segundos para atraparlo, y a aunque no lo logró, sirvió de colchón para que le cayera encima.

—Tú me obligaste a hacerlo —se quejó.

Su visitante chasqueó la lengua ante su respuesta, el esperaba al menos un _«_gracias_»_. Estaba más irritable que de costumbre. Se reincorporó y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó algunos mechones rosas ajenos, y los jaló con fuerza.

—¡Kariya! —espetó.

—¡Adelante, grítame tú también, si quieres golpéame, ya no me es novedad! —Se apartó bruscamente, haciéndose un ovillo a un lado.

Un niño asustado y confundido fue todo lo que a Ranmaru le pareció ver frente suyo. Se calló, y pensó en muchas cosas para decirle, pero probablemente ninguna le serviría. No sabía nada acerca de él.

Masaki se abrazó más así mismo, se arrepintió de inmediato de sus acciones, ya no tenía idea de qué hacer, mandaría al diablo su misión si pudiera.

De repente, sintió un peso considerable a su costado. Al alzar su rostro, vio como el de ojos turquesa apoyó su espalda en él—. ¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Dormir, ya es tarde y muero de sueño, hazte responsable por hacer que te esperara —respondió, entre un bostezo—. Quédate esta noche aquí, si es que te conviene.

El menor ya no tenía ganas de discutir, también el cansancio pronto lo vencería— . Careces de sentido del peligro al ofrecerme quedarme. No debes de confiar en extraños.

—Al parecer, alguien olvidó que no puedo morir y aun así, trató de salvarme. Eso es suficiente para mí.

El menor se quedó mudo, un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro, tenía razón, lo había olvidado por completo—. Kirino... —lo llamó, haciendo una muy larga pausa—. Yo...

—¿Con quién estás hablando Kirino? —Ambos se quedaron helados al oír aquella voz desde afuera. Sus gritos, no iban a pasar desapercibidos, finalmente fueron descubiertos.

**4**

Matsukaze Tenma, el chico de cabellera castaña, se mantenía en su letargo encerrado en su habitación, sin tener la mínima capacidad de despertar. Los días pasaban y su cuerpo continuaba debilitándose con lentitud. Era difícil mantenerlo _vivo_, con todos los gastos que aquello acarreaba.

Incluso en su deplorable estado, usando sus escasas fuerzas para seguir sanando sus heridas, y en su inconsciencia era completamente capaz de escuchar todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Principalmente, sus oídos se endulzaban de la afable voz de su madre, llamándolo, diciéndole buenos días a diario, cuidando de él, dándole ánimos para que abriera los ojos pronto, y la abrazara con su usual entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba. También lo alentaba a ignorar a aquellos que decían que no volvería a levantarse, no importa si el mismo médico lo juraba, ella creía en su regreso.

Sin embargo, sus palabras de aliento, de vez en cuando flaqueaban, su voz se desgastaba, hasta quebrarse por completo, y prorrumpía en llanto por horas, sobre el pecho de su adorado hijo; destruyendo así el interior de Tenma, al ser el causante del dolor que sentía.

Además de ello, otra de las cosas que percibía, fueron las visitas y vigilancia de Takuto, quien a su manera, igualmente intentaba animarlo. No obstante, en los últimos días, la mayor parte del tiempo se quedaba callado, sentado a su lado, seguramente, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza en qué pensar y eso no era una buena señal.

Esa mañana fue testigo de oídas, como otras veces, de las cortas pláticas entre Shindou y su madre, usualmente llenas de disculpas por parte del nuevo consejero, por permitir que solamente muy contadas personas tuvieran autorización de verlo. Incluso si las visitas de sus muchos amigos quizás le serían beneficiosas, era peligroso permitirlas, al menos hasta que se supiera qué fue con exactitud lo que le pasó. Esa fue la principal razón del porqué no estaba encerrado en un hospital, sino en la comodidad de su hogar.

Matsukaze empezaba a desesperarse. Ya no soportaba su estado actual, necesitaba con urgencia advertir lo que sucedería dentro de poco, pero no lo lograba, por más que lo intentaba, por más que se exigía a sí mismo, sus ojos no se abrían ni su cuerpo le respondía. Su tiempo se acababa, tenía que evitar el desastre que pronto daría comienzo.

Aquello que presenció estando encerrado en _ese sitio_, de lo que logró escapar, la promesa de volver a encontrarse que hizo con _cierta persona_; sus recuerdos de él mismo corriendo, intentado huir, y aquella voz acechándolo de cerca, perturbaban sus sueños, todo se mezclaba y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, ya dudaba de ser capaz de despertar a tiempo, mas no debía darse por vencido, no todavía, ese no era él.

—Cariño —lo llamó con dulzura, colocando una taza de té verde en el buró a su lado, a un costado de la cama de su hijo—. Luces muy cansado Takuto, necesitas reposar un poco. Con todo el ajetreo de tu nuevo empleo, entiendo si no vienes por aquí en un tiempo. Yo me las arreglaré por mi cuenta, de alguna forma lo lograré. —le aconsejó la señora Matsukaze, muy preocupada por su salud.

—Estoy bien. No tiene que preocuparse por mí —le aseguró a la castaña, con una diminuta sonrisa. No obstante, aun dormido, Tenma lo sabía, por el tono de voz que usó, estaba mintiendo—. Se me hace tarde, volveré mañana sin falta —dijo sin admitir réplica. Se disculpó por no poderse quedar a tomar su delicioso té y salió a prisa del lugar.

**. . .**

Shindou lo sabía a la perfección, que su salud comenzaba a deteriorarse de nuevo. Trabajo y más trabajo se le acumulaba a toda hora, y siendo el nuevo, poca ayuda le brindaban. Tenía mucho que aprender. Solamente imploraba que su aguante no lo traicionara en el peor momento posible.

_—Eres a quien más admiro, no tienes que ser perfecto, ya estás bien así... —_Tenma fue el segundo en decírselo, con vehemencia se lo repetía, junto con una larga lista de todas sus supuestas virtudes, y con aquella mirada sincera de la cual no se atrevía a dudar.

Sin embargo, no veía absolutamente nada en su persona de admirable, mucho menos si él fue en parte responsable de lo que le sucedió a Matsukaze. Ya no merecía darse el lujo de hacerle caso, ni tampoco a Ranmaru. Sus tranquilos días de infancia habían quedado enterrados en el pasado, para siempre.

Se enfocaría en buscar la oportunidad adecuada para cumplir su trato con Beta y tal vez, muy en el fondo, anhela aprovechar una pequeña oportunidad para reunirse con Kirino; estaban tan cerca, y ni siquiera podía acercarse lo suficiente, su rango no se lo permitía.

Ese día tenía una importante audiencia privada, sería la primera vez que presenciaría un juicio a un _criminal_. Era realmente raro que los delitos abundaran en la mitad de la isla, o al menos eso creía, pues había pasado tanto tiempo con el general Saginuma, que ya no estaba tan seguro de absolutamente nada.

—Déjame decirte algo útil. No vayas a ser imprudente, veas lo que veas, no te muevas de tu asiento —le murmuró Osamu, justo antes de entrar a la sala de juicio por la parte trasera—. Quienes son condenados aquí, tienen dos opciones dependiendo la gravedad de su conducta: O se quedan aquí para cumplir con su sentencia, o son enviados al otro lado de la isla, y ellos decidirán qué hacer con él. ¿Entendido?

Shindou comprendió de inmediato, que para la segunda opción, no los volvería a ver de nuevo. Asintió levemente ante su sugerencia.

La solemnidad de la amplia sala blanca se mantenía en todo momento, silencio absoluto reinaba por el lugar. Parecía que él fue de los últimos en llegar, pese a la puntualidad que lo caracterizaba. Se sentó en medio de las personas que ejercían como jurado, justo a los costados por donde entrarían los acusados.

Dos de los tres miembros del consejo, quienes ejercían como jueces, tomaron su respectivo asiento, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar ante la falta del otro. Al menos Takuto tendría tiempo de leer los expedientes de las personas que vería, mientras llegaba el faltante, o eso creyó, puesto que no esperaron para que el primer _delincuente _entrara al cuarto.

Conocía bien el procedimiento, lo que no tenía idea es qué cosas sería capaz de cometer alguien, en un lugar donde tenían todo lo que podían pedir.

—Prisionero número 13489... —Se anunció, abriéndose las enormes y pesadas puertas _de la justicia_. A Shindou casi se le resbalaban todos los documentos que tenía en sus manos. Sintió un terrible estremecimiento al fijar la vista en quien entró caminando, encadenado de todos lados. Su respiración se detuvo un momento, pese a su estropeada apariencia, reconoció de inmediato aquella cabellera rojiza, toda enmarañada en ese momento, pero sobretodo, le dio escalofríos observar aquellos ojos color verde, que ardían en ira—. Nombre: Kita Ichiban. Cargos por los cuales se le acusa: conspiración contra su majestad, tentativa de homicidio, robo con violencia, secuestro...

Dejó de escuchar toda voz a su alrededor. Takuto tuvo que usar todo el autocontrol para no moverse y volver a su sobria expresión. Debía de haber un error, era imposible que Kita estuviese allí, aquel con quien compartió años en la escuela, su amigo; no, simplemente debía de ser una mala broma.

**5**

_«_La reina estaba obligada a engendrar dos hijos, con diferentes hombres. Cada uno gobernaría un lado de la isla, esa era la sagrada tradición. Sin excepción, siempre nacía una niña y un niño. Y no cualquier habitante se convertía en alguno de los elegidos para esa tarea. Muy pocos sabían la verdadera razón tras esta decisión_»_

Saryuu nació para gobernar. Desde muy temprana edad lo supo por sí solo, y en ese instante se convirtió en un problema. Siendo apenas un niño, las acciones que su mente retorcida guardaba se mostraron. Disfrutaba plenamente de inmiscuirse clandestinamente y observar las enfermas torturas que le aplicaban a los prisioneros, y no tardó en intentarlas él mismo. Quemarles desde la entrada de la nariz, de modo que echaba a perder sus pulmones, arruinándoles el sistema respiratorio u otras veces usar a sus _mascotas_ para morderlos y arrancarles su piel o partes completas de sus cuerpos, viéndolos suplicarle hasta su último aliento; era placentero para él, un juego nada más. Y pobre de aquel ser inferior —así los llamaba— que intentara detenerlo.

Sus habilidades físicas mejoraban constantemente. Aprendía todo tipo de conocimiento muy rápido, la retórica se volvió una de sus mejores armas; o convencía a la gente a su alrededor o los atemorizaba, lentamente perdió el sentido de la diferencia entre ambas. Asimismo, se volvió su hobby permanente, joderle la vida a quien pudiera. Y por supuesto, eso no exentaba a su propio padre.

Para el consejo, solamente representaba un grandísimo inconveniente, una bomba de tiempo, de la que debían deshacerse. Le dieron antes una oportunidad. Necesitaban comprobar dónde se hallaba la lealtad de Saru, o luego se les saldría de las manos. La manera en que lo hicieron, no dio precisamente los resultados que ansiaban, y la reina terminó muriendo en el proceso.

Pocos meses después, su padre murió en un accidente, dejándolo a él a cargo. Su mente insana al contrario de enloquecer por completo por perder a su progenitores, no supieron bien cómo, pero se estabilizó, bueno, tal vez únicamente el príncipe lo sabía, mas no permitiría que nadie más lo descubriera, su _talón de Aquiles_.

A fin de cuentas, Saryuu por sí mismo juró lealtad absoluta al clan de los cuervos blancos, con tal de que lo dejaran en paz, quedando así atado para siempre a tal juramento.

—Su majestad... —saludó, entrando al cuarto donde tenía su trono, ya que el joven se pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, la mayor parte leyendo.

—Fei, sabes bien que tú puedes llamarme por mi nombre. —Lanzó por los aires todos los papeles que sus manos sostenían, sin pensarlo dos veces, con el fin de concentrar toda su atención en su recién llegado.

El joven de cabellos verdes sonrió—. Por supuesto, eso haré, pero únicamente cuando estemos solos, mi querido _rey_.

Saru rio ante su comentario. Claramente el príncipe siempre estaba rodeado por sus más fieles guardias, lo vigilaban desde las sombras—. ¿Lo notaste tan rápido? —le dijo, acercándose hasta su posición—. Por eso eres uno de mis favoritos —le susurró al oído.

—Seguramente que eso le dices a medio mundo —le refutó con diversión en su voz, causando que Saryuu gesticulara un puchero indignado, a Rune no pensaba mentirle, no a él.

No tardó en cambiar su mueca por su retorcida sonrisa— ¿Quieres que te lo pruebe? —le volvió a murmurar.

El científico se estremeció ante esa idea, sintió una mezcla de temor y vergüenza—. N-no, ni se te ocurra, así está bien... te creo.

El joven de blancos cabellos volvió a reírse—. Muy bien, pero ya que me rechazaste, en lugar de eso, podrías explicarme ¿qué sucedió con Yuuichi?

Fei se quedó estático, palideció tenuemente y su garganta pareció secarse repentinamente. «¿Quién fue el idiota chismoso? —pensó—». No creyó que se enteraría tan rápido. Si ellos dos discutían, por su culpa, los creía capaces de llegar destruir la prisión completa, ya había sucedido algo similar antes.

—No lo culpes por favor, él siempre ha tenido una crónica _«__hermanitis aguda__»_, ya sabes. Confía en mí, no fue nada grave y... todavía lo necesito vivo. —Trató de sonar lo más convincente posible—. Más importante, vine a entregarte mi reporte. Has de estar muy ocupado con tus preparativos, déjame el resto a mí. Hasta ahora, todo va tal cual lo planeaste, tanto que me da escalofríos.

—Está bien, creeré en tus palabras, hazte cargo y claro, yo jamás me equivoco —expresó con orgullo—. Ya es momento de poner en marcha la última fase del plan. Es hora de apropiarnos de lo que nos corresponde y de lo que nos fue arrebatado.

Fei se hincó en una pierna frente a él, tomó la mano de _su rey, _para besarla sutilmente—. Seguiré tus órdenes hasta la muerte.

—Será una carrera de tiempo contra todo el consejo, veamos quién gana —expresó, sin tener alguna duda de quién saldría ganador—. ¡Demos inicio al acto final! Eliminaremos nuestro principal obstáculo, el salvador de esta isla. ¡Nos desharemos de Kirino Ranmaru! —Una algarabía se escuchó por doquier.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N**otas Finales: Siento mucho mi tardanza T_T, me gustaría avanzar más rápido con la historia, para llegar a la parte que quiero, pero lamento mucho no saber hasta cuándo podré actualizar de nuevo u.u. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por leer. Cualquier crítica o comentario son bien recibidos, hasta luego.


	6. Capítulo 05

**Capítulo 05**

**1**

¿Humedad? ¿Acompañada de putrefacción o restos de sangre? Era lo poco que tenía la capacidad de percibir a su alrededor, junto con el insistente caer de las molestas goteras, que ya hasta se sabía a la perfección cuántas gotas caían por minuto. Recuperó la consciencia desde hace un buen tiempo, mas no tenía idea de la hora, mucho menos de cómo terminó aprisionado en ese sitio.

No movió ni un solo dedo desde que despertó, principalmente porque sus heridas destrozarían su interior con rapidez si lo hacía, además temía por seguridad si intentaba moverse.

Sintió como la venda que cubría sus ojos rojizos se deslizaba por su pecho. Se le erizó la piel al descubrir la presencia de su acompañante; su cuerpo debía de estar en pésimas condiciones como para que no lo notara venir desde mucho antes.

Tenía tan borrosa la vista y el cuarto completo se mantenía lo más oscuro posible, que le daba lo mismo si cubrían o no su rostro, únicamente una pequeña flama iluminaba a lo lejos, sin ser de ayuda alguna. El lugar le parecía una pequeña cámara de tortura o mejor conocida como de interrogatorio, algo así.

—Estás muy quieto. ¿No piensas intentar escaparte, Kurosaki?

Aún con todas las afectaciones de su ya _inútil_ cuerpo, el joven capitán nunca se equivocaría en reconocer el aroma y la voz de su captor, todavía más si se le acercaba, pasando con cierta delicadeza sus grandes manos, sobre sus hombros.

—Como si pudiera —le refutó con su debida calma, casi con diversión en su tono. Su cuerpo se sentía terriblemente pesado, probablemente lo sedaron en grandes cantidades, pues le parecía el infierno tan solo mantener despegados los párpados. Añadiéndole el hecho de que se encontraba encadenado de toda extremidad posible, atado a una silla de hierro, sin posibilidad alguna de levantarse—. Ve directo al punto Senguuji, dime qué quieres o mátame de una buena vez.

Lo siguiente que experimentó dentro de la penumbra que los rodeaba, fueron los brazos de Yamato pasando lentamente por su cuello, abrazándolo por detrás. Si no fuese por el collar de metal que aprisionaba la garganta del de cabellos cafés, podría haber sentido de manera grata el calor corporal que le emanaba—. Si me hubieras escuchado desde un principio, esto no estaría pasando —le susurró. No había satisfacción más grande para él, que restregarle un «te lo dije».

Makoto no pudo evitar soltar una diminuta risa ante su comentario, acción que encendió la chispa de irritación del moreno, pues no importaba que tan jodida su situación se tornó, incluso así, su tranquilidad se mantenía intacta.

—Aún después de todo, no deseo oír excusas. Eres un traidor, con eso me basta para largarme al infierno, te aseguro que no tardaremos en vernos de nuevo.

—Ha de ser un lugar muy acogedor si estoy contigo —se burló—. Todo lo hice por tu culpa, Makoto.

Un sentimiento extraño, casi como melancolía, recorría el interior de ambos cuando se llamaban por su nombres. Tal nivel de _afecto_ no les era permitido en público.

—¿Tanto me deseas? —le insinuó, de la manera más provocativa que pudo.

—Como no tienes idea —respondió sin titubear, para enseguida, deslizar las ropas que cubrían el hombro su prisionero. Sus dedos palpaban con sutilmente los moretones que le provocó Masaki. Frunció el entrecejo, mordió con fuerza esta zona; el gemido de dolor no se hizo esperar, sus marcas quedaron impregnadas con facilidad en su suave piel, sin llegar a sangrar.

—¡Déjate de estupideces! —espetó, mientras se removía inquieto en su asiento, tratando de que se alejara de él, ya se empezaba a incomodar—. Es suficiente con ver a uno de esos cuervos negros aquí como para que adivine que todo terminará en un caos —continuó—. ¿En serio quieres destruir por completo todo lo que hemos luchado para proteger? ¿Olvidaste lo que juramos, lo que buscábamos al entrar a la armada? ¿Echarlo a perder gracias a las tonterías de tu padre?

Kurosaki sintió un buen tirón de sus cabellos castaños al mencionar lo último, corroborando con ello las sospechas que tenía. Hablar de Senguuji Daigo, siempre alteraba de sobremanera a Yamato—. ¿Ya se te olvidó quien me traicionó primero? —dijo evadiendo sus reclamos.

—Eres un imbécil, nunca quisiste escuchar las razones por las cuáles lo hice —le espetó. Ya había sucedido con anterioridad la misma discusión, miles de veces. Deseaban matarse el uno al otro cada vez que recordaban el día en que compitieron por sus rangos, el momento en el cual su _relación_ se quebró y solamente fue empeorando con el tiempo.

—Da lo mismo, no se puede arreglar el pasado, lo importante es ver por el futuro, _nuestro futuro_ —aseguró, alzando sus hombros con desinterés; se estaba volviendo un excelente mentiroso, más consigo mismo. La idea grabada en su cabeza lo enloquecía, lenta y tortuosamente, volviéndose una obsesión sin remedio, causada por aquel incidente. Superación y desdén sería lo último que atravesaba su mente.

Se alejó del de ojos rojos, dio media vuelta y caminó unos cuantos pasos. Unos sonidos de metales chocando o algo similar fue lo que distinguió Makoto, pues no podía volver su cabeza.

Desde que recuperó su consciencia se la pasó pensando, analizaba y continuaba pensando en todo momento, buscando una salida de su situación—. Yamato, sé que ansías venganza y que probablemente jamás tendré tu perdón... —hizo una larga pausa, sus labios temblaban, tentados a deshacerse de su faceta orgullosa y revelarle absolutamente todo lo que había estado guardando durante años. Sin embargo, estaba convencido que de nada serviría en ese momento—. No... ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerte? ¡Desquítate solamente conmigo!

El joven de rosados cabellos se mantuvo en silencio por todo el tiempo que habló. Ver la figura demacrada, vencida y a punto de colapsar de Kurosaki, lo hizo dudar por un instante. Una sonrisa maliciosa ensombreció su rostro, justo así anhelaba verlo. No, definitivamente no podía ya dar marcha atrás, seguramente lo quería engañar... de nuevo y no volvería a caer en la misma vil trampa de sucumbir ante sus ruegos—. No, ya no es posible —respondió, para luego volver a acercarse y mirarlo de frente, sentándose sin pena alguna sobre las piernas de su prisionero—. Ser _amigo de_ los locos de ese clan, tiene varios beneficios. Voy a probar ciertas cosas en ti —avisó, al mismo tiempo que le mostraba la jeringa que sujetaba.

Los ojos carmesí de Makoto se abrieron demás por la sorpresa, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró rápidamente, su rostro empalideció, y una clara expresión de terror apareció en él—. No pienses siquiera en usar una de esas drogas en mí o juro que me las vas a pagar. —Ya bien sabía sus efectos, lo atestiguó tantas veces en su trabajo.

—Vamos a divertirnos mucho esta noche, Makoto —dijo con cinismo. Un gran placer lo inundó al mirar lo aterrado que estaba. Llevó su mano libre hasta mejilla ajena, acariciándola con sorpresiva delicadeza.

—Te odio, realmente te odio desde lo más profundo de mi ser. —Y sus finas facciones lo respaldaban. El miedo se convirtió en furor repentino, su mirada afilada se lo comería vivo si así pudiese.

—Es algo recíproco, no lo dudes —le aseguró antes de besarlo por la fuerza.

Por las siguientes horas, hasta llegado el amanecer, unos alaridos desgarradores, gritos inentendibles llenaron aquella habitación cerrada; ensordecedor ruido, únicamente audible para ellos dos, quedando completamente aislados en ese lugar.

El capitán de la primera división Kurosaki Makoto, encargado de la vigilancia interna, se reportó como gravemente enfermo al día siguiente, Senguuji Yamato tomaría su puesto mientras se recuperaba.

**2**

—¡Kirino! ¿Con quién estás hablando? —repitió con firmeza, mezclada con cierto temor en su voz—. Llamaré a los guardias.

—¡No! —exclamó exaltado desde su confinamiento—. ¡No lo hagas! —Ranmaru se puso de pie tan bruscamente con el afán de impedirlo, que se tropezó, dándose un sonoro golpe en la cabeza con el muro—. ¡Te... lo suplico Jeanne! Déjame explicarte, yo solamente...

—Me ha descubierto —lo interrumpió Masaki— Voy matarla.

Todos los nervios del joven de cabellos rosas se alteraron en un instante, causado por ver la expresión ensombrecida del menor, afilando sus ojos dorados, y mordiéndose el lado inferior, su control se desvaneció de inmediato ante la alerta de peligro; sabía a la perfección que no bromeaba. Kariya no esperó ni un segundo para _salir_ _a cazar,_ la silenciaría lo más rápido posible.

—¡No, tú tampoco vas a ningún lado! —Detuvo su vuelo, lanzándose sobre él, sujetándolo de dónde pudo. Jaló con fuerza su tobillo, haciendo que se golpeara contra el piso, justo frente suyo.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! —le gritó, mientras trataba de levantarse—. ¡Si tu _amiguita_ nos delata, estamos muertos! ¡Principalmente yo!

—No pienso dejar que le pongas una mano encima a Jeanne, no a ella. —Se aferró más a su pierna con tal de pararlo, no le importó recibir algunas patadas de parte de Kariya en su intento de escape.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Poco te importa lo que me pase a mí! —le reclamó. La molestia del de cabellera verdosa volvió; las palabras de Ranmaru empezaban a afectarlo más de lo que deberían, de pésima manera alborotaba el desastre que ya cargaba en su mente.

—No digas tonterías... —le contradijo entre un quejido—. Sí me importas, y mucho.

—¡Maldito mentiroso! —espetó con toda su ira contenida. «No le creas, no te dejes engañar de nuevo» le pedía a gritos su mente, jamás volvería a ilusionarse con aquellas palabras. La mirada que le dirigió a Kirino le heló la sangre al mayor, si seguía así, terminaría desquitando todo con él.

—¡Silencio los dos o los van a descubrir! —exclamó la chica desde afuera, ambos se sorprendieron lo suficiente como para detenerse momentáneamente—. Lo lamento, fue mi culpa imaginar lo peor, no pienso dar aviso a nadie. Yo los cubro si alguien se acerca —murmuró. Giró su vista por los alrededores, le parecía raro que ninguno de los miembros del equipo de Yamato ya se hubiera aparecido, pero agradecía mucho por ello.

—Gracias —le dijo Ranmaru, con un enorme alivio, lo suficiente para soltar al menor y acercarse hasta la supuesta puerta. Por su parte, Kariya no bajaba la guardia, mas se quedó quieto, esperando el tiempo justo para actuar.

—Si no me equivoco, tienes de visitante a un integrante del clan de los cuervos negros —supuso, pues no cabía la posibilidad de que alguien más fuese capaz de introducirse en la torre. Un muy suave, titubeante y muy desconcertado sí, recibió como respuesta—. ¿Cómo lo sé? No es la primera vez que alguien logra infiltrarse. Urabe Rika, tu antecesora, también solía escaparse a menudo con el hombre del que se enamoró.

—Pero... ¿Cómo? —le pareció escuchar como si le hablara de un buen cuento, totalmente ficticio.

La joven rubia sonrió al recordarlo, todavía tenía muy presentes esos días, así como la complicidad que le brindó a sus huídas. No se arrepentía de hacerlo, si no la hubiese ayudado, la locura o la tristeza habrían acabado con su espíritu, drenando todo sentido a su _vida_, sobretodo con la caótica personalidad de Rika. Pensó un poco en la situación de Kirino, tal vez atravesaba por la misma crisis. Un tanto insegura prosiguió:

—Deseaba primero ayudarte a controlar tus poderes, pero creo que será después. ¿Quieres que te ayude? A salir por un rato de este lugar.

**. . .**

Masaki tenía una temible «cara de pocos amigos», más de resignación y cansancio. Debatía consigo mismo, tratando de averiguar cómo accedió a verse envuelto en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia. Además de que se sentía rechazado «Pues claro Masaki, es obvio, te falta altura, unas bellas curvas y un sedoso cabello rubio como para que alguien te haga caso —se recriminaba internamente—». Y se refería al hecho de que Ranmaru accedió velozmente a la propuesta de Jeanne.

El amanecer estaba cerca, y él se encontraba en _quién-sabe-dónde_, recorriendo pasadizos subterráneos llenos de fango, casi a ciegas, mojándose entre los muchos charcos de agua sucia, sus piernas se entumecían constantemente del frío y llevaba una carga muy pesada en su espalda.

—¡Auch! —Se quejó al sentir un golpe en las costillas—. ¡Quédate quieto Kirino, no soy un caballo!

—Lo... siento —musitó sin prestarle realmente atención. Una especie de incontrolable excitación recorría cada fibra de su ansioso y tembloroso cuerpo, emoción que lo hacía sentir extraño, casi enfermo, difícilmente podía estar sin moverse. Fue impulsivo al aceptar su ofrecimiento, lo sabía a la perfección.

Si no fuera por la vista especial de Kariya, ya se habría perdido. Si el menor lo pensaba bien, se beneficiaría de la situación. Estaba en lo correcto, esa parte del castillo no se hallaba en ninguno de los planos de los cuales tenía conocimiento, debía de aprenderse bien el camino e informar de inmediato su descubrimiento. Repentinamente, recordó que no le apetecía ni un poco regresar a su lado de la isla, si se preocupaban porque no regresaba, solamente sería en plan de que temerían que no los hubiese ya traicionado.

Al oír algunos sonidos de probablemente ratas, sus pies trastabillaron ligeramente, y sintió de inmediato como Ranmaru se aferraba más a su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerzas—. Oye, que no puedas caminar apropiadamente, no te da derecho a aprovecharte de mí —se quejó, otra escueta disculpa obtuvo como respuesta. Si seguía tan sumiso o ignorándolo, no podían pelearse y eso lo hacía sentir incómodo. Ahora que lo razonaba ¿por qué Kirino no usaba sus alas para moverse solito? No se las había visto, ni siquiera las sacó por instinto cuando escaló o cayó de la torre. ¿Y a quién engañaba? También estaba muy nervioso de tenerlo tan cerca. Ni siquiera lo disfrutaba. No le gustaba el contacto con otras personas, no después de todo lo que le hicieron desde que era un niño.

Apresuró mucho el paso por aquellos pensamientos, lo más que podía, pero la salida parecía que nunca la vislumbraba.

—¿Seguro que no vamos derechito a la horca? No confío en la «cuatro ojos». Hay algo raro en todo esto. —Fue muy fácil llevárselo, demasiado para él. Lo que más le extrañaba es que no dudaran de sus intenciones, no todos los días regalabas al tesoro de la ciudad con el primer bastardo que te encontrabas.

—Tú no confías ni en tu sombra. —Finalmente se dignaba a contestarle adecuadamente, seguramente solo porque estaba insultando a su «adorada señorita».

—Por eso lo digo. Mi intuición _nunca_ falla, no es bueno confiar en nadie. Así luego te evitas la pena. —Pese a su tono sarcástico y su falsa sonrisa, lo decía muy en serio.

—Jeanne dijo que le parecías muy lindo.

¿Qué clase de argumento era ese? El menor se removió un poco—. Es-Estaba oscuro, me vio por unos segundos mientras la llevaba adentro y te quitaba las cadenas. ¿Qué esperabas? No ve bien.

Kirino deseaba estrangularlo en ese preciso momento, su paciencia se agotaba cada vez que el otro abría la boca. Se encontraba en una apta posición para llevarlo a cabo, no obstante cuando se disponía a hacerlo, fue cegado por la luz directa en su rostro, sus ojos turquesas se deslumbraron ante ella. Finalmente llegaron a la salida.

—Tus orejas están rojas ¿te sientes...?

Kariya no le permitió continuar, lo dejó caer sin cuidado alguno sobre el pasto. El quejido de Ranmaru fue como música para sus oídos—. Hijo de...

—Maravilloso, ya estás aprendiendo a hablar mi lenguaje —expresó muy orgulloso. Pensó que volverían a discutir, sin embargo, no recibió réplica alguna. Cuando fijo su vista en el mayor, un escalofrío lo recorrió, se quedó pasmado, debido a unas cuantas lágrimas que bajaban por los mejillas del otro.

A Ranmaru poco le importó su comentario y menos el sitio a dónde llegaron: un pequeño jardín rodeado por enormes árboles, preciosas flores adornaban la vista. Los tonos rojizos y morados en el cielo completaban el cuadro. No fue capaz de moverse, sus manos tocaban de nuevo la tierra, el rocío de la mañana, sus mejillas se congelaron con la gélida brisa y el aroma que aspiraba lo hicieron estallar, cuántas veces había soñado con lo mismo, cuánto ansiaba volver al exterior. Todo se mezcló en su interior, una inmensa alegría lo inundaba, incapaz de hacerlo hablar o moverse. Al fin, volvió a sentirse libre.

Súbitamente, su pecho se estrujó y su respiración se alteró; un terrible estremecimiento lo envolvió por completo, como si de la nada un sentimiento de culpa lo embargara, devolviéndole su capacidad para moverse «¿En qué estaba pensando?» se recriminó. No, no debía de estar ahí. No debía sacar a flote sus deseos—. Regresemos, de inmediato —masculló.

La gran mueca de confusión de Kariya fue notoria—. ¿Eh? Me hiciste traerte hasta aquí, y nada más has estado fuera cinco minutos. ¿Por qué...?

Jeanne les aseguró a ambos que no sucedería nada malo si no se alejaba demasiado, había un lugar especial para eso. Además, ella les ayudaría en todo momento a cubrirlos junto con la serpiente, ya tenía experiencia, la seguridad de Ranmaru se la encargaba a Masaki, entonces difícilmente tendrían algún problema.

—¡Dije que volvamos, ya! —exclamó aterrorizado. Y como no le hizo caso, él mismo intentó ponerse de pie y caminar, regresando de inmediato al suelo. Había estado tanto tiempo encadenado, que todas sus articulaciones aparentaban arder, sus rodillas tiritaban y sus mareos se hicieron presentes, caería todas las veces que lo intentara.

—¡Ten cuidado! —Kariya se alarmó ante su estado, no dudo en ir a ayudarlo.

—Si no me llevas, me arrastraré de regreso, no necesito de tu lástima —le anunció, tratando de apartarlo. Su pulso se agitó, parecía más pálido (si eso era posible), empezaba a hiperventilar. Repetía una y otra vez lo mismo, sus ansias de regresar a su torre. Masaki no entendía ni remotamente que le pasaba, mas no le quedó de otra que acceder a su petición.

**3**

_—¡Muchas felicidades Shindou! Has aprobado todas tus clases con honores. Eres igual de talentoso que tu padre a tu edad —le aseguró su maestro, con enorme orgullo, él último día de clases—. Todos aplaudan a su compañero._

_—No por favor, yo no merezco tales halagos —respondió avergonzado. La supuesta ovación que recibió fue completamente desanimada, debido a que no le agradaba mucho a los demás chicos de su edad; no lo odiaban pero no lo entendían._

_Seguía siendo un niño que apenas había terminado su primer año de secundaria. En esa época, ya lo catalogaban como el más destacado de su generación. A pesar de ser considerado raro, Takuto no podía evitar que en su interior sintiera una gran satisfacción consigo mismo por todo lo que había logrado, tenía tantos sueños en su cabeza por cumplir._

_—A partir del próximo año escolar, serás asignado a una escuela especial, más adecuado a tu nivel._

_Al principio, experimentaba un sentimiento de nerviosismo al dejar atrás a Ranmaru, ya que no tenía a más amigos en la escuela a parte de él; la mayor parte del tiempo, se la pasaba hablando con adultos y esto lo incomodaba muchas veces. Sería el _«_nuevo_»_, en un grupo para personas avanzadas, mas no podía actuar extraño o terminaría por manchar el nombre de su familia. Por otro lado, le beneficiaba alejarse de su mejor amigo, pues no era tonto, para ese entonces ya empezaba a despertar un _«_cariño insano_»_ hacia él, o así lo definió su madre cuando se lo comentó; sentimiento imperdonable, estando ya comprometido. _«_Cuestiones hormonales, luego se le pasaría_»_ le aseguró su progenitora._

_—Tú debes ser Shindou Takuto ¿cierto? Bienvenido a tu nuevo segundo hogar. —Aquella dulce voz, casi maternal con la cual lo recibió, siempre estaría muy impregnada en su memoria. Su nueva profesora, la señorita Okatsu, a primera vista, ahuyentó varios miedos de su mente._

_Sin embargo, al entrar a su salón de clases, percibió de inmediato todas las miradas de desprecio de sus nuevos compañeros; murmuraban entre ellos muchas cosas acerca de él. Esta tensión y hostilidad a su persona duraba a cualquier lugar al que se movía, incluso en la cafetería o los baños, tenían la mala costumbre de atormentar al nuevo por unos días, o eso planeaban hacer con «el hijo de papi» como lo apodaron._

_Solamente un día les duró el gusto—. Déjenlo en paz. —Esas tres palabras fueron su salvación y de inmediato, toda voz fue silenciada. El chico de rojizos cabellos y ojos color esmeralda asesinó por completo las intenciones de los estudiantes. Lamentó no haberse presentado hasta el segundo día por cuestiones familiares, pero lo primero que hizo al ver a su nuevo compañero fue presentarse con él—. Yo soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil, me llamo Kita Ichiban, cualquier ayuda que necesites puedes pedírmela, es un placer._

_—El placer es mío, mi nombre es Takuto, Shindou Takuto —respondió con seriedad, extendiéndole su mano._

_Al joven pelirrojo se le hacía raro tal gesto para alguien de su edad, pero aceptó gustoso su saludo. Tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de él—. Esforcémonos juntos a partir de ahora, Shindou._

_Los años siguientes, Takuto los atesoraría como los mejores de su vida, así como los más terribles, fue cuando desarrollo su frialdad y se deshizo de la mayoría de sus ilusiones; cometió errores que mancharían para siempre su expediente personal, debido a ciertos incidentes en los cuáles terminó involucrado. Igualmente, con facilidad mejoró sus conocimientos, hizo muy buenas amistades y principalmente, aprendió mucho de y junto con Kita, ambos estrecharon una relación muy cercana, como el hermano que nunca tuvo; incluso después de separarse, mantenían constante contacto, al menos así fue, hasta un año antes de que Shindou se volviera consejero, cuando ya no supo nada de él._

. . .

Shindou se encontraba nuevamente en una encrucijada, entre la espada y la pared. La persona a la cual siempre admiró, y quién siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarlo, no podía estar en ese estado.

Lo siguiente que le sucedió esa soleada mañana, fue tan rápido, que después creería que solo fue un fugaz sueño.

Aparte de comenzar a perder su compostura, lo peor, fue que técnicamente lo obligaron a participar como el tercer juez en ausencia de este. Takuto podía excusarse de ocupar tal puesto por muchas formas, plenamente legales, pero sentía que hacerlo, sería como si dejara a la suerte el futuro de Ichiban, aunque si alguien mencionaba que ellos dos se conocía sería lo mismo y lo castigarían por mentir, mas no le importó.

Un instante fue suficiente, cuando mencionaron su nombre como reemplazo, el joven acusado fugazmente fijó su vista en él, apartándola de inmediato; la ira en el rostro del prisionero no mermó ante ello.

—Culpable —declaró el jurado. No había otra resolución que esperar, no importaban cuántas largas horas durara la audiencia, todo iba en el mismo sentido.

—Aún... no escuchamos la declaración del acusado —murmuró Shindou, sin pensar mucho en lo que decía. No había hecho más que escuchar hasta el momento.

—Olvídalo —le sugirió Sakamaki Togurou, el segundo juez—. Ya fue interrogado por nuestros mejores hombres, de todas las maneras posibles, si es que me entiendes. No va a decir ni una sola pa...

—Sí, yo lo hice —Ichiban lo interrumpió. Admitió todo por lo cual se le acusaba, asombrando a todos los presentes—. Da lo mismo si digo lo contrario, igual harán lo que quieran conmigo, aun si soy inocente, incluso aunque mandaste a matar a muchos a quienes consideraba mi familia. Siempre todo resulta a su antojo, ¿o me equivoco? Señor consejero jefe.

El guardia tiró de la cadena que sujetaba el cuello de Kita, casi lo estranguló, obligándolo a arrodillarse. La mayoría se indignó ante la osadía de sus palabras, sin embargo, para Shindou fue como un buen golpe que lo espabiló. Si lo analizaba bien, todo el procedimiento andaba mal, no había ni una prueba a su favor, ninguna forma en que se defendiera, estaba arreglado.

—¿En qué tanto piensas Shindou? ¿Hay algo que te moleste? ¿Estás en desacuerdo con nuestra decisión? —le cuestionó el señor Toudou.

Lo estaba probando... de nuevo, o esa fue su conclusión. Debía pensar bien lo que diría, la imparcialidad se fue al caño, podía asegurar que lo estaban obligando a estar de su parte, y si actuara como debería, por donde lo viera, _traicionar_ a su viejo amigo y negociar su condena, le era más viable, no podía poner en peligro su posición tan pronto, o echaría a perder todos sus planes.

—Yo... —Cuando volvió su vista, los iris verdes de Ichiban se clavaban directamente en su persona, sin discreción alguna, con la suficiente intensidad para hacerlo sentir cohibido. Era una enigmática mirada, el resentimiento brillaba en ella, pero especialmente para Takuto, se veía más suave—. ¡Yo...!

Repentinamente, un gran estallido se escuchó a la distancia, toda la sala tembló. Un segundo y tercer estruendo por el lado contrario no tardó en escucharse. Las alarmas empezaron a sonar.

Shindou apenas y logró levantarse antes de que todas la ventanas explotaran. Las personas evacuaron corriendo del lugar. Algunos escombros cayeron del techo. Y un humo de tonalidad púrpura invadió por doquier, un somnífero que tuvo un efecto muy rápido. Su cuerpo le dejó de responder de inmediato. Gritos y ruidos de armas disparándose fue lo último que escuchó.

—¡Ugh! Hayabusa, ¿no pudiste ser menos... bruto? ¡Casi nos quedamos paralizados nosotros también!

—Que _delicada_ me saliste Yoichi. Tu adorado jefe es libre, gracias a mí, y eso es lo que importa.

—Dejen sus peleas para después —expresó Kita—. Apresurémonos a irnos, los demás no podrán contener mucho tiempo al general Saginuma.

—Luces horrible —le dijo el joven rubio, ayudándole a quitarle sus grilletes y cadenas—. ¿Alguna otra petición?

—Gracias. —Como le alegraba verlos de nuevo, no dudaba que llegarían a tiempo—. Sí, un último deseo. Nos llevamos con nosotros al más joven de los consejeros. Secuestraremos a Shindou Takuto.

**4**

Hakuryuu respiraba con dificultad, o al menos eso parecería para cualquiera que escuchase el sonido que provocaba su pecho al esforzarse en inhalar y exhalar, de manera muy lenta, como si le pesara horrores. No era posible de otro modo, siendo que su acogedora celda se convertía a ciertas horas en un «congelador gigante», y únicamente se trataba de apariencias ya que no le dolía en absoluto, tantos años regresando al mismo sitio, ya lo tenían acostumbrado a su inhóspito ambiente, le parecía una encantadora habitación, preferentemente cuando reinaba el silencio y al menos se mantenía limpio, casi como si le hubiesen dado el gusto de la temperatura, pues odiaba el calor.

Añadiéndole el hecho de que su encierro era más un juego que un castigo, puesto que para afrontar las más caóticas condiciones fue entrenado tantos años, y solamente lo mejor de lo mejor relucía entre tanto prisionero común. Se enorgullecía de ser uno de ellos. Ya parecía que su estancia tenía como fin vigilar a los demás a su alrededor y viceversa, esa es la razón por la cual no hablaba libremente de cualquier cosa.

Suspiró con profundo alivio, al terminar de leer aquel diminuto mensaje entre sus manos, que le llegó por la madrugada en forma de un avioncito de papel. Cuando finalizó su lectura enseguida lo destruyó, sin dejar rastro del diminuto trozo. No le informó lo suficiente, pero al menos se conformaba con que de algún modo, la persona que lo envió había sobrevivido, un poco más y ya lo estaba dando por muerto, esperaba que por nada del mundo llegaran a encontrarlo.

—Haku, no me ignores. —Por otro lado, aún tenía otra grave preocupación que resolver—. Ya terminé de leerlo, consígueme otro —le avisó, deslizando el libro de _medicina humana_ por la pequeña rendija.

—No —fue su cortante respuesta.

—Por... ¿Por favor?

—Dije que no y punto, no cambiaré de opinión —sentenció.

El moreno suspiró, perdió la cuenta del número de veces que ya se negó. Tenía que encontrar una mejor forma de convencerlo, y no, no hablaban en absoluto del libro, era su manera de conversar en secreto. Eso y las muy pequeñas notas que se pasaban entre sí, en unos garabatos que únicamente ambos entendían

El encierro de Hakuryuu estaba por terminar —al menos hasta que lo volvieran a meter ahí, como de costumbre—, y ya podrían llevar a cabo lo que llevaban planeando desde hace semanas, el deseo que guardaban desde años atrás. Sin embargo, había una parte arriesgada en sus cálculos y Shuu era perfecto para la tarea, mas el miembro del clan de los cuervos negros no iba a permitírselo, pensaba que ya explotaban demasiado al chico de cabellos negros como para ponerlo en un peligro mayor.

Shuu se alejó de la puerta que los separaba, sus livianos pasos se oyeron alejarse. Después de varios minutos regresó, con un pequeño banquito para llegar a la altura exacta de la ranura rectangular por donde podía observar al prisionero, quien muy cómodamente descansaba en su pedazo de madera. Se le quedó viendo con una expresión de reproche— ¿No confías en mí?

El joven de ojos rojizos frunció el entrecejo. Se puso de pie, luego sacudió los restos de hielo de sus destrozadas ropas oscuras, ahora que lo notaba, debía conseguirse otras, las prefería color blanco, pero no se le permitía usar ese color.

Caminó hasta la entrada de su celda y también se colocó a la altura exacta, el gesto de molestia que adornaba todo su rostro provocada por la pregunta, le decía todo, sin necesidad de palabras—. No me vas a convencer con eso.

—Solo porque no soy Tsuru... _él_ —corrigió—, no significa que sea débil, tú mismo me entrenaste —le reclamó con un extraño puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

Sin falta, cada que mencionaba aquel nombre, Shuu con claridad mostraba su desagrado total hacia esa persona, y Hakuryuu no podía evitar reírse cada vez que lo hacía. Así ahuyentó su mal humor.

—Incluso si te continúo diciéndote que no, terminarás por persuadirme, eres igual o peor de terco que yo. —Se resignó a acceder, «pero yo me encargo de preparar hasta el último de los detalles» le indicó con sus señas.

Enseguida, desvió un poco la vista, dubitativo volvió a mirarlo fijamente; extendió todo lo que pudo su brazo, fuera de la puerta —rompiendo uno que otro barrote con facilidad— lo suficiente para alcanzar a acariciar la mejilla del moreno. Este último, disfrutó de aquel contacto helado unos segundos, para después colocar encima su propia mano, que de alguna forma la mantenía cálida.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, tú y yo somos _el equipo perfecto_ —le aseveró, bajando la pálida mano para sujetarla entre las suyas, sintiendo de inmediato como la apretaba levemente. Su receptor no dijo nada, únicamente le sonrió, con la ternura que guardaba para él. El de ojos azabaches bien sabía lo que significaba aquellos gestos, sonreía con gran alegría cada que se los mostraba, pues él no era muy afectivo, excepto cuando estaban solos.

—¡Ya fóllatelo! ¡Un sesenta y nueve! ¡Haremos como que no escuchamos sus gritos! ¡Te hace mucha falta, con tu mano no basta _Haku_! —Se escuchó con vehemencia desde las otras celdas, entre sus usuales chiflidos, ya se les hacía raro que estuvieran tan calladitos, prestando atención a su conversación. El aura de disgusto de Hakuryuu no tardó en aparecer. Como ansiaba salir para matarlos a todos.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó de pronto el más bajito. Buscó entre sus ropas, y le entregó al prisionero un pequeño objeto con forma de pulsera—. Es una _misanga. _Mi hermana me ayudó a elaborarla. Te la colocas y pides un deseo, hasta que se caiga por sí sola, se habrá cumplido —le explicó. Ya se acercaba la hora de su despedida—. La próxima vez que nos veamos, cuéntame que pediste.

Deshizo lentamente su contacto, su tiempo se estaba terminando, y por supuesto, no deseaban separarse—. Ni lo pienses, tendrás que intentar adivinar.

Shuu emitió una risa, así se despedían, nunca con un adiós. Después abandonó con rapidez el lugar, entre más se quedara menos se querría ir.

Después de subir tantos escalones, su mano aún se sentía tibia, su discreta sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios, «su amor clandestino» era lo único que podía hacerlo sentir _vivo_, a alguien como él, que pareciese ya había perdido todo tipo de emociones. Por ello, no quiso decírselo para no preocuparlo, pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento, que solamente se acrecentaba con el pasar de los días, y usualmente, su intuición estaba en lo correcto.

—Shuu. —El escuchar su nombre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, Fei Rune, acompañado de varios guardias lo estaban esperando; la expresión del de cabellos verdes reflejaba la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos—. Lo lamento mucho, pero el permiso que tenías para venir aquí, te ha sido revocado.

El moreno no se sorprendió tanto con tal anuncio, como lo esperaba Fei— ¿Ya no les soy útil? —dijo más como una afirmación. Lo bueno de su corazonada, es que era aplicada para él y no involucraba a la persona que amaba.

**5**

—Ya ha comenzado —avisó el príncipe con regocijo, recién acabó de leer la carta que le llegó—. Los viejos del consejo están furiosos —continuó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Según le expresaron les parecía inaudito que un montón de _mocosos malcriados_ hubiesen causado tantos destrozos en la capital. Armaron caos por varias partes, provocando el escape de varios prisioneros, dejando en ridículo su perfecto sistema de seguridad—. Nos ordenaron capturarlos a la brevedad posible.

Gazel bostezó de aburrimiento, poco compartía la emoción de su majestad— ¿Y? ¿Tengo al menos permitido divertirme con ellos?

—Lleva a tus mejores hombres. No quieren que quede rastro alguno de su existencia —le respondió—. A excepción de las personas que secuestraron, bueno, me dijeron que eso ya depende de ti y de las circunstancias.

El general frunció el entrecejo, con él bastaba y sobraba para cumplir su encargo, pero no le quedaba otra que hacerle caso... solamente por ahora y por su propia conveniencia—. ¿Y qué pasará con Kariya?

—¿Tú qué crees? Creí que como tú le enseñaste, sería más eficiente.

Un gruñido obtuvo como respuesta—. Lo obligaré a que encuentre esa cosa de inmediato y se regrese definitivamente —avisó, cerrando con fuerza las puertas detrás suyo antes de salir, se irritaba con facilidad, más cuando se trataba de su _querido_ _alumno_.

Saru se quedó pensativo por un largo rato—. ¿Qué haré... si se me sale de control? —se dijo a sí mismo, no había mucho que hacer si Gazel descubría ciertas cosas que le ocultó, con seguridad arruinaría sus planes si se enteraba, y el único capaz de enfrentarlo andaba desaparecido—. Ya se me ocurrirá algo después. —Se convenció— Más importante, Gillis, Meia, tenemos que avisarle a Yuuichi que ha llegado su turno, y también debemos prepararnos para recibir a nuestros invitados.

—¡Como ordenes! —exclamaron al unísono, apareciéndose a sus espaldas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N**otas Finales: Agradecimientos enormes a **Vanfeny **por el review y porque me dio tanta inspiración para este y varios capítulos siguientes.

Sigo avanzando muy lento u.u, muchas gracias por la paciencia y por seguir leyendo. El siguiente capítulo sí me quedará mucho más largo, cualquier crítica o comentario es bien recibido. Hasta luego.


	7. Capítulo 06

**Capítulo 06**

_«Para equilibrar el poder, y no concentrarlo en una sola persona, habrá dos reyes, cada uno representará las necesidades de su clan, viviendo únicamente para velar por el bienestar de su pueblo. Como un tercero, la persona que more en la torre será encargada de velar por la paz de ambos y la prosperidad de la tierra._

_Solamente entre ellos tres pueden mantener el paraíso que construimos o darse muerte unos contra otros, lo que sea su deseo, pero jamás los seres terrestres deben de intervenir, sin importar qué..._

_diciembre 31 año...»_

**1**

Kariya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de la señorita Kira, ya llevaba varios minutos de pie estático en ese sitio; se debatía internamente entre dormir a las afueras y llegar rápidamente al borde de la hipotermia, además de tener que lidiar con las criaturas que hacían guardia, o tragarse su orgullo y tocar. Las luces al interior extrañamente aún estaban encendidas, pese a ser de madrugada.

La niebla lo rodeaba por doquier y el aroma a podrido invadía su olfato, todo lo contrario, al agradable campo donde estuvo minutos antes. Entre más tiempo se la pasaba en ambos lados de la isla, más encontraba interesante las diferencias que nunca le mencionaron. Hasta la_ celda_ de Kirino le parecía acogedora.

Se sentía un tanto mareado, ya comenzaba a afectarle tanto cruzar de un lado al otro. Esa era la _c__ruz_ que todos los de su clan debían soportar, entre más utilizaran el poder especial que poseían, más terminaban por acortar su vida.

Pese a que se negaba a hacerlo, no le quedó otra opción más que volver, porque tenía la obligación de entregar su informe y porque el jovencito de cabellos rosas se puso en plan de: «o te largas ahora o te saco a patadas, quiero estar solo».

Suspiró al recordarlo, adiós a su oferta tentadora de _dormir_ con él, su rostro enrojeció al pensarlo mejor, rubor que no le duró mucho cuando recordó la imagen de Ranmaru aterrado; le aturdía, le irritaba, hasta podía decir que le dolía, y no entendía por qué.

Súbitamente empezó a golpearse la frente con la dura madera, una marca roja rápidamente se formó en esa zona de su piel. Acababa de notar que lo único que invadía sus pensamientos, desde hace tiempo, era el «cara de niña».

—¡Masaki!

El mencionado se sobresaltó, casi se cae hacia delante, cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente. Pero no tocó el suelo, sino que aterrizó en los brazos de su «tutora».

No tardó en recibir uno de esos «vergonzosos y cursis» abrazos, que le incomodaban mucho. Aunque esta vez, lo percibió con tanta fuerza que sintió que lo dejarían sin aire o le rompería algunas costillas. No obstante, se percató que todo el cuerpo de la mayor estaba helado. No era posible que se hubiere quedado toda la noche sin dormir, junto a la entrada esperándolo ¿o sí?

—Me alegro que hayas vuelto. Perdóname por lo que dije antes, no volverá a suceder, te escucharé a ti y solamente a ti a partir de ahora.

Kariya sintió algo raro en su interior con sus palabras. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Si seguían siendo tan amable con él, seguramente vomitaría. ¿Dónde quedó la Hitomiko de sangre fría que todo el mundo le contaba? Cuando se conocieron era mucho más estricta y mandona.

—Tengo... hambre —murmuró en un intento de que lo soltara. Funcionó.

—Prepararé algo, mientras ve a asearte un poco —le indicó, obteniendo un suave asentimiento de su parte—. Espera... antes de que lo olvide... —Hizo una pausa, tomando aire y fuerzas para continuar—. Gazel te mandó un mensaje. Apostó con su majestad a que hoy mismo cumplirías con tu misión.

El joven de ojos dorados se estremeció de pies a cabeza, casi podía ver su alma abandonar su cuerpo. Su maestro odiaba perder y mucho más, detestaba no tener la razón, le estaba mandando una clara indirecta de que, si no cumplía con su apuesta, lo iba a torturar hasta la muerte.

—¿Dijo... algo más?

—No, bueno... también envió... —Se interrumpió a sí misma—. Olvídalo, no es nada importante —corrigió, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la cocina.

Kariya enarcó una ceja, lo pensó por algunos momentos y su semblante se oscureció. No tardó en deducir lo que le intentaba ocultar. De seguro le mandó un paquete con instrucciones, y la joven lo escondería por su bien, según ella.

Sus manos temblaban involuntariamente de solo imaginarlo, aquellas drogas que le obligarían a usar lo aterraban. Ya había sido muy difícil eliminar la tolerancia y dependencia que desarrollo ante ellas como para volver a usarlas; no deseaba volver a convertirse en una irracional _bestia_ de nuevo sin la capacidad de diferenciar la realidad de la imaginación. Cada que lo recordaba, su cabeza empezaba a punzar, empalidecía y su estómago se revolvía.

¿Y qué se supone que haría ahora? Finalmente enfrentaría el problema que evitaba con desesperación todas las noches y mañanas. Aún no tenía idea de dónde se hallaba su objetivo, y peor, sus visitas a Kirino acabarían ese día y ¿qué le diría al respecto? Lo odiaría de por vida si le revelaba la verdad. Le era más fácil simplemente desaparecerse, mas ya le resultaba imposible hacerlo.

Ya no estaba seguro de su convicción, dudaba de los planes de Saru, de sus conocimientos, y aún más, dudaba de sus deseos. Anhelaba todavía la venganza, el odio que vivía en su corazón simplemente no se desvanecería con facilidad. Incluso así, los cuervos blancos ya no le parecían una amenaza que eliminar.

Masaki irrumpió en la cocina, acercándose en silencio hasta colocarse a las espaldas de la mayor, para luego aferrarse levemente a su suéter—. Hi... Hitomiko, puedo... Quisiera hablar contigo de nuevo... ¿puedo pedirte un consejo? —dijo muy quedo y con su voz temblorosa. Fue la primera vez que le pedía ayuda a alguien, y la primera vez que se sentía tan confundido.

**2**

_«En la riqueza y en la pobreza... en la salud y en la enfermedad...»_

_—¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?_

_—Sí... Espera... —Tardó algunos segundos en procesar sus palabras— ¿¡Qué!? —Se levantó abruptamente del pasto donde descansaba._

_Se notaba que Hakuryuu se encontraba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos —como de costumbre— que no estaba poniendo la debida atención, no hasta que escuchó decir tal cosa a Shuu._

_Ambos se hallaban en la intemperie, gozando del fresco clima nocturno, rodeados de gigantescos árboles en medio del bosque, cerca de un lago; alguna que otra luciérnaga volaban a su alrededor, recostados en el suelo apreciaban la preciosa la vía láctea. Ese pequeño lugar era su favorito para reunirse, cada que se podía, cerca de la pequeña cabaña donde habitaba el moreno, recluido junto a su hermana menor, ocultos del mundo, debido a su especie. _

_El chico de ojos azabaches rio ante la reacción de su acompañante. Se reincorporó y se acercó más al otro—. Te estoy proponiendo matrimonio —aclaró, con mayor seguridad._

_Hakuryuu no le pudo sostener la mirada, le dio la espalda. Se lo tomó bastante en serio y no sabía exactamente cómo responder—. Piénsalo bien, dudo que realmente quisieras casarte con... con alguien como yo —dijo y enseguida, sintió los brazos del otro rodearle la cintura por detrás._

_—¿El orgulloso e inigualable Hakuryuu dice que no es lo suficientemente bueno para mí? —se burló._

_—No quise decir... ¡Sabes a lo que me refie...! —No completó su oración pues el moreno utilizó su fuerza para tirar de nuevo a ambos al piso._

_Ninguno hizo el intento por levantarse, Shuu se aferró más a su espalda—. No es como si ambos fuéramos tan diferentes —respondió. El más alto suspiró, se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo de vuelta, comenzando a acariciar su negra cabellera—. Imagínalo: Nosotros dos junto con mi hermana, viviendo en una pequeña casita no muy grande, aislados de todos. Tratando de no incendiar la cocina mientras aprendemos a preparar algo comestible o a lavar adecuadamente, discutiendo de vez en cuando por cosas insignificantes. Seríamos una bonita familia._

_Su «relación» era un tanto extraña, Shuu no dudaría ni un instante en confesar el amor que le profesaba al otro desde hace años atrás. Creía firmemente que los dos complementaban sus carencias. Arrastraban consigo cicatrices similares, que podían entenderse a la perfección sin necesidad de palabras. En cambio, de Hakuryuu era más difícil adivinar lo que sentía; siempre lo trató de una manera distinta a los demás y esto era indubitable para cualquiera que los observara, sonreía genuinamente de pura felicidad estando a su lado, pero también, en muchas ocasiones, se portaba especialmente distante con él, constantemente construía un muro invisible entre ellos, de manera inconsciente. El moreno sabía la razón y la aceptaba, estaba bien por él esperar todo el tiempo del mundo para que pudiese ser correspondido de la misma forma._

_—No suena tan mal después de todo —concluyó—. Encontraré la forma de hacerlo realidad._

_El joven de negros cabellos sonrió de inmensa alegría. Aunque muy en el fondo, hasta cierto punto le resultaba repugnante seguir el mismo camino de su madre: aferrarse a una persona que no debería por estar prohibido, una persona del clan contrario. La diferencia radicaba en que él no lo hacía por capricho y mucho menos, al estar junto a la persona a quien amaba, no podría engendrar hijos, para después dejarlos abandonados por ahí, a su suerte, como lo hizo su progenitora. No pensaba acabar en prisión como ella._

_Todavía tenía con frecuencia pesadillas del día en que se «vendió» en cuerpo y alma al clan de los cuervos negros, con tal de proteger a su hermana, justo cuando matarían a ambos, puesto que ser híbridos los convertía en seres imperfectos y defectuosos, por tanto, se les condenaba a dársele muerte de inmediato_

_«—Déjenla vivir, se los suplico, ella apenas es un bebé. ¡Haré lo que sea por ustedes! ¡Pueden usar mi cuerpo como gusten! —El pequeño niño tembloroso, que ni bien era capaz de sostenerse a sí mismo; sucio, lleno de heridas rogaba por piedad, sosteniendo con fuerza al pequeño bulto entre sus manos, una niña que ni siquiera podía hablar._

_Tantas veces habían presenciado casos parecidos, y poco les importaba sus circunstancias. __Solo porque obtuvieron la simpatía de Fei, fue que los dejaron con vida»._

**. . .**

Shuu llegó ya muy tarde a su hogar, su hermanita ya dormía plácidamente, así que solamente la cubrió mejor y le dio un beso de buenas noches. Salió de su habitación lo más rápido posible, apenas llegó a su propio cuarto y enseguida se desmoronó en el piso. Se sentía pésimo, probablemente tenía fiebre pues su cuerpo se debilitaba con mucha facilidad.

—Hakuryuu... Confío en que te mantendrás con vida y volveremos a vernos, cumpliremos nuestra promesa después de tanto tiempo —musitó para sí mismo. Tenía que sacar fuerzas de algún lado. Sabía a la perfección el peligro por el cual ambos debían pasar.

El joven de cabellos blancos debía cumplir con el deber que su rey le ordenó y no morir en el intento. Mientras tanto, Shuu debía inmiscuirse en los laboratorios de Fei y adueñarse de ciertas cosas, pese a que robarle a Saru era prácticamente suicidio, mas no tenía otra opción, si le agradabas al príncipe, fácilmente te cumplía absolutamente todo lo que pedías, por más extravagante que fuera la petición. Lástima que Hakuryuu no congeniara ni un poquito con él, por la razón de que él siempre salía en defensa de Tsurugi Kyousuke —el innombrable para Shuu— y ellos dos se odiaban a muerte.

Pero desde que Shuu se entregó a ese clan, se deshizo de todo lo que tenía. No le importaba qué tuviera que hacer con tal de cumplir su sueño, lo único que temía era de lo que Saru era capaz de hacerle a su hermana, pero ya tenía un plan para ello.

Su único anhelo era irse de ese lugar, soñar no le costaba nada, pero entre más los minutos pasaran, más se convencía de que no saldría vivo de la guerra que se aproximaba. Le hubiese gustado alertar a muchos inocentes de aquello, pero siendo sinceros, no le importaban en absoluto sus vidas, no después de que a él le negaron la suya.

**3**

Se despertó completamente despistado. No tenía idea de qué pasó, cómo llegó ahí, ni mucho menos dónde estaba. No veía absolutamente nada y su cuerpo se sentía adolorido, muy pesado.

—¡Ichiban! —exclamó alterado. Shindou recordó súbitamente todo lo que sucedió. Se levantó tan abruptamente que la cabeza le dolió y algo debajo suyo rechinó, casi se cae al enredarse en las sábanas.

—¡Hasta que despiertas! Detesto tener que andar de niñera.

Los ojos de Takuto lentamente se acostumbraron a la falta luz. Era un cuarto bastante pequeño repleto de estantes con muchísimos libros y cuadernos, sin más que una muy pequeña rendija por la cual entraba el aire. Pero no necesitaba verlo para saber de quién se trataba, perfectamente podía reconocer esa voz _chillona_, después de tantos años, todavía no la olvidaba.

—Nishinosora ¿dónde esta...? —Se intentó poner de pie, pero de inmediato cayó de nuevo en su sitio.

—Quédate quieto, el paralizador de Hayabusa es muy fuerte, vas a vomitar si te mueves mucho y yo no pienso limpiar —le indicó revolviendo sus rubios cabellos. Lo último que deseaba era quedarse a solas con él, por el hecho de recordar todo lo que sucedió en sus años de escuela—. ¿Qué clase de rehén es tratado con tantas atenciones? —bufó con molestia para sí mismo. Prefería que lo hubiesen dejado en cualquier otro lugar y no en la habitación de Kita.

Repentinamente algo se le ocurrió. Giró su vista en varias direcciones, se asomó momentáneamente por la puerta y al no ver a nadie tan cerca sonrió, para enseguida acercarse lo más que pudo al otro—. Pero más importante Shindou, dime... ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Con cuántas personas tuviste que _meterte_ para obtener tu puesto? Aunque dudo que fuera tan placentero como con tu querida profesora...

—¡Yoichi! —El grito enfadado de Ichiban interrumpiéndolo hizo eco en todo el cuarto—. Debías de haberme avisado de inmediato cuando Shindou despertara —lo reprendió.

—Solamente quería charlar un poco con mi viejo amigo de la escuela —se excusó—, después de todo, en vez de tratarlo como prisionero lo tratas como tu reina... —masculló.

—Déjanos solos por favor.

—Como sea, iré a ver a Hayabusa —indicó, saliendo del lugar.

—Lamento mucho sus comentarios —se disculpó el pelirrojo, entregándole al mismo tiempo un abrigo y una taza de café, hacía mucho frío en aquel sitio.

—Gracias. En realidad, no ha cambiado mucho —dijo con cierta risa—. Además, ya estoy acostumbrado a que me mencionen lo mismo, así que no es problema —aseguró. Y de lo último que el rubio mencionó, no podía negar que en parte fuese cierto.

Cómo no remembrar aquellos días de su adolescencia, en los que se _desvió_ de su camino. Por más que deseó eliminarlos de su memoria le fue imposible. Su padre en vida siempre le recordaba todo el dinero que tuvo que gastar para cubrir las «vergüenzas» de su hijo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos, sentados con cercanía, el supuesto prisionero lo observaba de soslayo, analizando su figura y sus gestos, por algún motivo le pareció notar profunda tristeza en su semblante.

—¿Culpable o inocente? —le preguntó Kita.

—Culpable —respondió sin titubear. Ichiban sonrió ante ello, ya sabía la resolución de antemano, de lo que Shindou decidiría en su juicio, podía apostar que su viejo amigo seguía siendo «en esencia» el mismo.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Cambió de tema, no había mucho que explicar sobre el asunto, según él. Takuto en cambio, deseaba explicaciones, sin embargo, muy en el fondo se sentía feliz de ver al pelirrojo libre, sano y salvo.

—En la zona VI.

—No bromees. —Frunció el entrecejo con su respuesta.

La isla estaba compuesta de cinco zonas, sin contar el palacio. La I y II estaban habitadas por la gente de clase alta, donde Shindou y Kita nacieron respectivamente. En contraste, la V era la más pobre y abandonada de todas, lugar que el joven consejero conocía bien y odiaba, le constaba todo lo que sucedía allí porque Tenma provenía de ella.

—No lo hago, hace algunos años se creó esta área de la cual pocos saben su existencia. —Se puso de pie—. ¿Puedes levantarte? Te lo mostraré.

Shindou asintió, dejando a un lado el café, ni un sorbo le dio. Se colocó los zapatos y con dificultad mantuvo el equilibrio al ponerse de pie, Ichiban tuvo que sostenerlo hasta que se acostumbrara. Otra vez esa sensación de_ extrañez_ los invadió, como el despertar de cierta nostalgia, que pareciera que con gusto se quedarían en aquella posición por un largo rato.

—Deberías esposarme para salir, dudo que tus compañeros estén alegres de ver a la víctima de su secuestro gozar de tanta libertad —le mencionó alejándose de él.

—No es necesario, ya les explicaré, además, cuando veas el exterior, entenderás por qué no les preocuparía que escaparas. Sígueme.

Y aún con sus palabras, el de opacos cabellos se sentía bastante incómodo con tantas miradas encima suyo. Los pasillos estaban igual de oscuros, parecía caminar en medio de túneles subterráneos y la temperatura descendía con rapidez.

Finalmente ascendieron a la salida, el aire heló las mejillas y la vista lo impresionó, dejándolo sin aliento. Sentía estar encima del _gran cañón_ (del cual leyó en alguna ocasión). Estaba rodeado de inmensas rocas sedimentarias, congeladas en la mayor parte, en un mundo donde se supone no se conocía el invierno. Si intentaba mirar hacia abajo y ver el fondo, vislumbraba en su mayoría niebla. A lo lejos buitres rondaban por el cielo e incluso obre su cabeza volaba un águila.

—Es un cementerio. —De acuerdo a Ichiban, ahí depositaban a cientos de cadáveres. La tierra donde pisaban era usada para deshacerse de todo lo indeseable.

—¿Cómo fue qué llegaste aquí? —preguntó, observando como a lo lejos algunas personas encapuchadas arrojaban bultos al vacío.

—Es una larga historia. —Ambos siempre compartieron el mismo sueño, el deseo del cambio, de crear con sus propias manos su propia visión. No obstante, cada quién tenía un método diferente de cómo lograrlo. Shindou se quedó a trabajar para obtener un puesto en el poder, en cambio, Kita decidió viajar en busca de respuestas, sin siquiera imaginarse con lo que se toparía. Vivió en carne propia las inclemencias de su mundo, perdiendo en el proceso, a muchas de las personas más importantes para él—. Seguramente ya lo sabes, lo que nos han estado ocultando. Toma —le dijo, entregándole un pequeño libro que sacó de sus ropas—. Es un diario.

Takuto no tardó en hojearlo.

_Lunes dieciséis de marzo... Los trabajadores de las minas tienen jornadas inhumanas..._

_Viernes veinticinco de agosto... La venta de niños para contraer matrimonio se está elevando en creces, que prefieren llevárselos por la fuerza..._

_Domingo dos de noviembre... Una población entera fue enterrada viva para evitar que la enfermedad mortal se siguiera propagando, mujeres embarazadas..._

_Martes cinco de enero... Enterramos a los últimos que murieron en el ataque que planeó el consejo, merecen pagar por ello..._

Se le resbaló de las manos. Tenía hasta varias fotografías, muy explícitas, con anotaciones detalladas.

El pelirrojo lo recogió, acercándose de nuevo a él. Arremangó su abrigo de su brazo derecho. Una mancha rojiza oscura, casi negra, se coagulaba en su antebrazo justo debajo de donde tenía un tatuaje—. Probablemente llegue a perder mi brazo pronto. La habilidad de Yoichi está retrasando que avance.

La zona V y IV y parte de la III estaban siendo arrasadas por el virus que desde la muerte de Rika no pudieron controlar—. Eso no lo sabías ¿cierto?

Shindou se dejó caer sobre el piso. Apretó sus puños, tratando de asimilarlo, estaba seguro que eso era únicamente otra pequeña parte de todo lo que ignoraba.

—¿Es... Es por eso que te volviste un _criminal_?

—La mayoría de tentativas de homicidio hacia la corona han sido planeadas por el Consejero Toudou, pero sí, puedes llamarme ladrón si lo deseas, sobretodo de información, de medicamentos y objetos que le son arrebatados a las personas, mas no tengo excusa de otras cosas que nos hemos llevado. —Ichiban lo decidió en algún momento, que esa era la ruta que deseaba seguir, aunque las consecuencias podían ser fatales—. Vivir atado a las reglas y seguir el camino correcto que nos impusieron, no te llevará a cumplir tus objetivos.

—Yo no conozco otro camino. —Llegó a su límite, se sentía asqueado, perturbado, no sabía qué creer—. Debo regresar, es peligroso que me tengas aquí.

—Shindou. —Se colocó a su lado y tocando su hombro lo obligó a que lo mirara—. Quédate conmigo. Tu capacidad va más allá de un escritorio, tenemos menos tiempo del que crees, es por eso que te traje aquí.

—No… puedo —murmuró desviando de nuevo la vista.

—¿Es por Kirino? —Takuto se sobresaltó al escuchar ese nombre, tal vez tuviera razón y lo único que lo ataba a su puesto era, o simplemente su _cobardía_ ganaba.

—La isla se está cayendo a pedazos, en silencio, por —Hizo una pausa, no sabía cómo decírselo de forma adecuada, ni mucho menos deseaba presionarlo —por responsabilidad de Kirino.

—¿A qué te refieres?

— El número de muertes se está incrementando, y las carencias de alimento se deben a que él no puede controlar sus poderes, pero déjame explicarte... —Sabía que no se lo tomaría a bien si se lo revelaba

—No vuelvas a decir eso otra vez —lo interrumpió. Ya no deseaba escuchar nada más pero jamás podría culpar a Ranmaru de tales eventos. Necesitaba abandonar ese lugar de inmediato—. Déjame irme —completó poniéndose de pie. No pudo dar un solo paso porque una daga se clavó cerca de sus pies.

—Yo que tú pensaría dos veces antes de moverme. Molestas demasiado como para ser un rehén. — El águila descendió posándose en el hombro del joven de cabellos morados. Si Hayabusa Hideki hubiese querido matarlo, lo habría hecho con gran facilidad—. Kita, nos han encontrado. Según Itokawa y Andou eran cuatro personas, pero de ellas, solo una se dirige hacia acá —informó.

La tierra comenzó a moverse. Estaba temblando y cada segundo aumentaba su intensidad.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Serás testigo de lo que pasa cuando desobedeces órdenes del consejo.

Gazel estaba de pésimo humor y muy cansado... de su vida y por tener que viajar tantos kilómetros, aun si le ayudaron a acortar días de viaje igual ya dejó de interesarse en su su rutina. Pronto llegaría hasta su posición. Le costó más de lo que imaginó encontrar su escondite y mínimo esperaba que le quitaran un rato su aburrimiento.

**4**

La noche empezaba a caer. Sus platos llenos de comida se apilaban, pudriéndose en una esquina, atrayendo a los insectos. Algunos de sus dedos sangraban, sus uñas quedaron destruidas después de tanto morderlas. Ranmaru no podía conciliar el sueño. Envuelto en sus sábanas, acurrucado en su cama, deseando con fuerza perder la consciencia, pues escuchaba demasiadas voces en su cabeza, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Le susurraban tantas cosas que lo confundían y lo hacían sentir peor desde que salió. Lo sabía, lo sentía, que en algún lugar «algo» estaba muriendo lentamente por su culpa. Ya no lo soportaba, les suplicaba que se callaran. ¿Por qué lo escogieron? ¿Qué querían de él?

—Kirino. —El mencionado dio un buen brinco del susto. Alzó la vista de inmediato al escuchar su nombre, un tanto aterrado.

—¡Kariya! —Exclamó al reconocerlo. No tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba en su ventana, mucho menos notó el rostro decaído que el menor buscaba ocultar.

—¿Listo para otro paseo? —Intentó bromear con su sonrisa arrogante, descendiendo hasta su cama, hincándose frente de esta. No obtuvo respuesta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Necesitaban sacar muchas cosas de su interior, pero no sabían cómo hacerlo ni cómo iniciar.

El joven de cabellos rosas se reincorporó un poco, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar adecuadamente, se abalanzó sobre Masaki, aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo del otro. Dubitativo murmuró—: Mátame de una buena vez. Ya no puedo seguir con esto...

—Eres demasiado extremista —le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Pensar tanto quizá te va a matar primero.

—¡Hablo en serio! —espetó empujándolo—. ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Lo admito, no quiero estar aquí! ¡Todo sería más fácil si muriera como Rika y le dejara a otro mi maldito lugar! ¡No me importa quién sea!

—No mientas. Lo último que deseas es morir.

—¿Y tú que mierda sabes de lo que realmente quiero?

Kariya rodó los ojos— Está bien, haré lo que sea que te plazca, pero primero, hay algo que quiero mostrarte allá afuera y no acepto negativas —le indicó señalando con su pulgar la ventana.

Ranmaru tembló, algo terrible sucedería si volvía a salir, lo intuía. Aunque estando acompañado las voces se detenían, no volvería a salir bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero en su estado de _cuasi _inmortalidad, si Kariya no cumplía su petición, nadie más lo haría— ¿Me lo prometes? —Recibió un asentimiento de su parte—. Llévame entonces —aceptó extendiéndole sus brazos.

—Agradecería que me ayudaras un poco usando tus alas y dejaras de aprovecharte de mí buena voluntad.

Kirino se quedó abruptamente en silencio, olvidó no haber mencionado ese pequeño detalle antes. Se mordió sus los labios ya partidos, jugando un poco con sus mechones rosados—. No.… puedo.

Ante la mirada confundida del más joven, se dio la media vuelta, apartó sus cabellos de la espalda e intentó extender sus alas. Manchas rojizas tiñeron sus ropas y el quejido de Kirino lo acompañó, ni una pluma surgió.

—Fue después de, aproximadamente mi décimo intento de escape que las sellaron con un conjuro para que no las pudiera usar —continúo.

Recordaba nítidamente como fue todo; sufrió días con fiebre por el dolor que le ocasionó. Cada vez que intentaba utilizar sus alas su espalda se desgarraba, su columna vertebral crujía y la sangre brotaba sin control, dejándolo inconsciente por varios días.

Kariya se quedó sin palabras. Apretó la mandíbula; una inmensa ira se apoderó de su cuerpo. ¿Dónde había quedado el trato de Dioses que según le aseguraron tenía? Mientras los de su clan se pudrían en la miseria. Aquello siempre fue lo que le enseñaron, sus clanes no eran tan diferentes después de todo. Ya se había cansado se sus mentiras, ya no había vuelta atrás en su decisión—. Son igual de salvajes —susurró.

—No pongas esa cara, fue mi culpa después de todo...

—¡No! —bufó. Estaba molesto, muy molesto. Al diablo todo, sin demora alguna se acercó de nuevo hasta él.

—¿Qué demonios estás...? —Y sin que permitirle repelar, Masaki rompió todos sus grilletes para después levantarlo en sus brazos—. ¡No me cargues de esta forma! ¡Bájame inmediatamente o te golpearé dónde no te toca el sol!

—Como quieras. Grita, golpéame, llama a tu serpiente, haz lo que te plazca, esto es un _rapto._

**. . .**

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y no supo cómo, pero después de abandonar su torre, fue cuestión de segundos para que lo llevara a otro lugar completamente diferente.

Su mente se deshizo de todo pensamiento, se quedó embelesado con los colores de atardecer y el dulce aroma que arrastraba el viento calmaron su espíritu, llegó a experimentar una quietud interior incomparable, _como si la tierra lo llamaba._ Debajo de ellos, se hallaba un campo inmenso, algo extraño, pues estaba repleto de flores escarlata, solo que la mitad de ellas estaban muertas. Justo al centro, se enlazaba una roca gigantesca, casi plana y alargada, que servía como base para la formación rocosa en forma de semicírculo, que se elevaba a muchos metros de altura, en conjunto tenían la apariencia de un enorme «portal a otra dimensión», fue en ese sitio donde aterrizaron.

—¿Dónde esta...? —Se interrumpió así mismo —y al golpe que le propinaría— al notar que Kariya cayó de rodillas al suelo, tosiendo con descontrol, vomitando un poco de sangre al piso. Ya se había sobrepasado utilizando su habilidad.

Kirino se quedó estático, no tenía idea de qué hacer, sus piernas no le respondían, seguía sin ser capaz de ponerse de pie por su propia cuenta—. ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? —le cuestionó ignorando su condición.

—Las flores son amapolas por si te lo preguntabas —le respondió tratando de reponerse; maldijo en voz baja, veía todo borroso—. Depende de cómo las uses, te puede llegar a aniquilar, más en las manos de un loco que le gusta jugar con sus químicos. —Hizo una pausa para finalmente reincorporarse y continuó—: Dónde yo vivo, es imposible ver una flor viva, agua cristalina, encontrar aire respirable e incluso hay quienes todavía no conocen la luz del sol.

Ranmaru entendía cada vez menos, pero cada palabra que el otro decía, sonaba tan difícil de pronunciar. No le gustaba la expresión que tenía al hacerlo. Siempre se negó hablar de sí mismo hasta ahora.

—Kirino...Hay muchas cosas que desconozco, por eso quiero ver el mundo, volar tan lejos que ya nunca más necesite regresar, sentirme vivo —expresó, pensando como por milésima vez en esas horas lo que diría. «Yo confío en ti y en la decisión que tomes, aun cuando todos los demás estén en tu contra» recordó las palabras de Hitomiko—. Así que acompáñame. No pienso matarte, escápate conmigo.

La seriedad en el rostro de Masaki confundió un momento al mayor. Despegó sus labios para responder, pero los cerró de nuevo. No debía creerle, era absurdo su ofrecimiento, no se dejaría engañar por él, no caería en la misma trampa que engañó a Urabe Rika para luego ser traicionada, estaba mintiendo.

Se acercó arrastrándose hasta el menor— ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre un secuestro y un rapto? —Fue su respuesta, acorralándolo contra el muro. Tocó su muslo y lo miró directamente a los ojos, elevando su mano hasta sus flequillos—. Nunca me has dicho cómo fue que llegaste a mi habitación ni porqué regresabas a diario... —Le cubrió los ojos y lo besó, pero de inmediato fue repelido.

—¡No es con esos fines! ¡Hablo en serio! —espetó, totalmente sonrojado, sentía más humillación que otra cosa.

—Deja de decir estupideces entonces, sabes que es imposible para mí. —Le hacía gracia que con tanta facilidad planeara solucionar las cosas, eso nunca funcionaba.

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora! —Hizo énfasis en la última palabra, ya empezaba a desesperarse, se le estaba acabando su tiempo—. Esta jodida isla se está cayendo en pedazos, aunque no lo veas. Mi rey está loco, quiere dejar entrar un ejército de _t__errestres_, exactamente en este sitio donde pisamos, con tal de apropiarse de ella, era mi deber buscar la forma de lograrlo... pero... —le reveló.

Ranmaru se quedó congelado por unos segundos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando; colocó a su pueblo en un peligro mayor al que jamás hubiese imaginada— Nunca debí de haber confiado en ti...

—Ya pueden asegurarlo ¡Kariya nos traicionó! —La sangre del mencionado se heló al reconocer aquella voz. Volvió su vista en todas direcciones, no lo veía por ningún lado, mas jamás confundiría una de las voces de sus peores pesadillas.

—¡Tenías una maldita orden de restricción para acercarte a mí Isozaki! —espetó al aire.

Isozaki Kenma, miembro de su mismo clan, apareció desde el cielo, con enorme parsimonia se acercó a Masaki, quien como acto de reflejo se echó para atrás, no era capaz de levantarse sin importarle obtener muchos los raspones que se ocasionó al caer desde la roca hasta aterrizar en medio de las flores. Sus ojos dorados no eran capaces de apartar su vista de él, su pulso se aceleró, estaba aterrado, bajo ningún motivo quería que lo tocara— ¡Ve y púdrete en el infierno! ¡Aléjate de mí!

—¿Por qué huyes? Yo nunca fui tan malo contigo como Tsurugi y los otros ¿o sí? —se burló de él—. Te traigo un obsequio para celebrar nuestro reencuentro. Tu _madre sustituta_ al parecer se metió en problemas por defenderte. —En seguida le arrojó un trozo considerable de vidrio, que se incrustó cerca de sus pies.

—No... No lo hicieron... —masculló, desenterrando a prisa el objeto; sus manos temblaron al distinguir lo que reflejaba; su palma sangró de la fuerza con la cual lo sostuvo. La imagen que le mostraba era por demás grotesca, mucha sangre estaba derramada por doquier, Hitomiko no había hecho nada como para que la hubiesen torturado.

—Yo ya le pedí a Saru que me diera sus ojos o sus alas cuando ya no respire, lo que quisiera regalarme.

El grito del menor le desgarraría la garganta a cualquiera— ¡Voy a matarlos a todos ustedes!

No tardó en atacar a Isozaki, arrojándolo hacia el suelo, haciendo un gran cráter por la fuerza que usó. Lo iba a estrangular en ese momento, mas el otro no hacía absolutamente nada por defenderse, solamente reía—. Adelante, todos los golpes que me des, es seguro que Kira los sufrirá el doble, de eso me encargo yo y tú sabes que es cierto —aseveró, dejando completamente indefenso a Masaki.

Su agresor se lo quitó de encima, dándole un severo golpe en tórax. No le permitió pararse, le propinó un buen pisotón en el rostro.

—Su... zu... no... perdóname —masculló varias veces.

—Sigues siendo igual de idiota que hace años, me das lástima. —Le escupió y luego lo pateó varios metros lejos—. Saru me ordenó que te llevara conmigo, pero no creo que le moleste que sea al borde de la muerte o en varios trozos, con tal de que tu corazón siga latiendo.

—Aléjate de Kariya. —Kirino tomó en sus brazos al menor, mínimo le serviría de escudo, pues no sabía qué más hacer y aunque quisiera no podría, pero no evitaba que la rabia que lo invadía fuera transmitida a Kenma.

—Es cierto, tengo otro propósito al estar aquí —le dijo, casi olvidaba la presencia de su otro espectador—. Esa puerta que separa nuestros lados de la isla es bastante molesta. ¿Te gustaría abrirla para nosotros, su magnificencia? Yo sé que puedes hacerlo, y te prometo que dejaré a Masaki en una pieza.

Ranmaru no tenía idea de qué hablaba, pero no tenía muchas opciones—. De acuerdo.

Isozaki reía internamente, agradecía la ignorancia de Ranmaru, tal como le aseguraron. Si supiera utilizar el poder que le confirieron sus antepasados al tomar su posición, lo hubiese asesinado con mucha sin dificultad alguna, habría evitado la tormenta que se avecinaba.

**5**

—¡No! ¡Ya dije que me dejaras sola! ¡No necesito otro inútil guardia, con dos me basta y me sobra! ¡Y menos quiero hablar de mi futuro marido! —Beta estaba muy nerviosa, más enojada que de costumbre y odiaba tener que tomar tranquilizantes para calmarse. Gamma y Alpha ya no sabían qué hacer con ella. No saber nada de Shindou la mantenía en aquel estado.

La jovencita pensabas si ya debía darlo por muerto y aplicar el plan B o se estaba apresurando demasiado. ¿Qué debía hacer si no volvía? No podía mandar a toda la armada a buscarlo, o igual descubrirían sus planes.

—Beta. Tus intentos de asesinato han aumentado, es por tu seguridad —Trataba de explicarle el señor Toudou, teniendo que hacerlo en la habitación de la chica porque esta se negaba a salir.

—¿Y qué? Soy inmortal por ahora ¿o no? Ahora ya vete. —No era tan idiota para tragarse ese cuento, lo único que harían sería asignarle otra persona nada más para que vigilara sus conversaciones y sus acciones sospechosas, lo cual Alpha y Gamma se negaban a hacer, primero muertos antes de apuñarla por la espalda.

—Es un aviso, no una pregunta, Rei Rukh será a partir de hoy tu nuevo guardián. —Sentenció, pues junto a él, ya se encontraba el chico.

La princesa estaba a punto de explotar, harta de seguir sus órdenes. Continuaría gritando si no fuera porque la tierra comenzó a temblar.

—Beta, no te muevas de tu sitio —le advirtió el chico de cabellos plateados en punta, colocándose junto a Alpha delante de ella.

—De nuevo no les di permiso de entrar —se quejó con uno de sus pucheros.

—Algo malo va a pasar —advirtió el más callado, atemorizando un poco a la chica.

Las trompetas comenzaron a sonar por doquier. Un sonido estridente que era señal de alerta máxima.

El mensajero Ichino no tardó en aparecer—. ¡Consejero jefe es una emergencia! ¡Kirino ha desaparecido, se lo han llevado y las puertas del bosque aurora se están abriendo! No podemos comunicarnos con el guardia, tampoco con la señorita Jeanne.

Apenas y terminó de hablar cuando el techo colapsó; una enorme bestia apareció frente suyo, tenía la apariencia de un lobo, pero les triplicaba en tamaño a todos los presentes. Con sus movimientos derrumbó las paredes del castillo y parte del piso de la habitación; la extraña criatura no esperó para atacar a la única chica presente.

Por supuesto que sus guardias no se lo permitieron. Sin embargo, aún ambos lograron golpear al lobo dando por hecho que le cortaron la cabeza, esta se levantó como si nada e intentó de nuevo acercarse a la princesa.

Solamente Rukh fue capaz de asesinar al lobo de un solo golpe. Mientras que el consejero Toudou utilizó su habilidad para visualizar los alrededores—. Son un montón de niños estúpidos y malcriados, que no saben ni siquiera lo que quieren —Se dijo más para sí mismo—. Encierren a Beta en un lugar seguro, den la orden de que no maten a nadie, sin importar qué, está estrictamente prohibido. Yo me encargo de los demás.

La puerta que los separaba acababa de abrirse. Una multitud de cuervos negros comenzaron a destruir todo a su alrededor.

**6**

Desde lo alto del cielo, justo sobre el palacio, que abandonaba con prontitud su blancura al colorearse de rojo. Emitía un silbido tenue pero preciso, haciendo el llamado a todas las criaturas que destrozarían, en cuestión de minutos, la ciudad. Él mismo crio a muchas de ellas, la mayoría eran mutaciones o quimeras con las que experimentaban.

Tsurugi Yuuichi aprovechó, al igual que Isozaki y Hakuryuu, salir al mismo tiempo que Gazel, con tal de dar inicio a la estrategia de Saryuu. Tuvo que deshacerse ya de algunos guardias que al detectarlo de inmediato lo interrogaron.

Desde su posición, tenía el panorama perfecto para observar un radio de distancia muy amplio. Debajo suyo apreciaba cómo en vano los habitantes intentaban escapar, siendo masticados o completamente devorados por las bestias. Las bellas estatuas, fuentes y demás edificios se desmoronaban frente a sus ojos. No tenían escapatoria, a pesar de que los miembros del ejército pudieran contenerlas momentáneamente, algunas sorpresas más les esperaban en sus rutas de evacuación. Por otro lado, si volvía su vista hacia el bosque, podía observar como las tropas que entrenó, comenzaban a llegar. Aquellos estaban ansiosos de sangre, extasiados de la supuesta libertad que les otorgaron y las sustancias que les inyectaron los volvían peores, irracionales humanos que no tenían comparación siquiera con los animales que entrenaba; no dudarían en hacer todo lo posible para destruir y humillar todo lo que se atravesara en su camino, desplazándose en cuestión de tiempo, a las zonas más alejadas.

Sin embargo, el joven de cabellos azules, mantenía su posición con indiferencia y enorme calma ante toda la escena que presenciaba. Poco le importaban los gritos de desesperación y auxilio de la gente, mucho menos se encargaría de detener las aberraciones que cometían sus tropas, si violaban a alguien a media plaza o cometían canibalismo, ya no era su responsabilidad.

Yuuichi era bien conocido por ser un _e__nigma andante,_ abstraído en su propio mundo, al cual nadie más tenía acceso; nunca dejaba que sus verdaderos pensamientos salieran de su cabeza y siempre sabía qué decir para evitarlo y complacer a todos a su alrededor. Podía volverse una máquina sin sentimientos o alguien muy dulce, según lo que le conviniera. Quienes no lo conocían, con facilidad podía ser engañados con su rostro de «no rompo ni un plato». Y lo peor de todo, él siempre obtenía todo lo que deseaba, tarde o temprano.

Retomó su vuelo sin darle importancia a lo demás, ya había cumplido casi por completo su parte. ¿Estaba interesado en el plan de Saru? No, ni remotamente. Dudaba de la credibilidad y buen estado mental del príncipe, a pesar de que este hablaba de libertad e igualdad, parecía que, en el fondo, su futuro rey únicamente deseaba satisfacer sus deseos personales, disfrutando de la visita de la muerte por doquier; pero eso no era de incumbencia, pues Tsurugi solo podía pensar en una única cosa y nada más.

«Aquí no está, tampoco por aquí —pensó—». Miraba en todos los rincones posibles sin hallar resultado alguno. Chasqueó la lengua, ya había buscado hasta «por debajo de las piedras», sin encontrar rastro alguno de su objetivo. Solamente le faltaba por buscar con toda libertad en aquella zona de la isla para quedarse definitivamente sin opciones.

«Hermano». Se detuvo súbitamente al escuchar esa voz en su mente, el tono inocente de Kyousuke, que años atrás murió. Se sujetó el puente de la nariz y después sacudió un poco su cabeza, el cansancio le estaba ganando y empezaba a oír cosas que no debía.

Había algo extraño en toda su búsqueda, era simplemente imposible que ni él ni sus «mascotas» aún no se hubiesen topado con algún pequeño indicio de su ubicación, a menos de que alguien muy hábil lo estuviera ayudando a esconderse, y si era así, cuando se enterara de quién se trataba, se encargaría de asesinarlo de la forma más dolorosa posible. Aunque tal vez no fuera necesario, difícilmente alguna persona sobreviviría después de pasar un tiempo con su hermanito.

Debía de encontrarlo antes de que se saliera de control, solo él y nadie más que él, podía controlar al «monstruo» de su hermano menor, después de todo así conocían a Kyousuke, e incluso Yuuichi lo llamó así en algunas ocasiones.

Se negaba a creer su defunción, incluso si todas las pruebas le indicaban lo contrario, todavía no, había algo que se lo decía, o quizás la locura de su rey ya se le había contagiado.

—¿Se te ofrece algo... Hakuryuu? —Podría detectar y distinguir la mirada de desprecio del otro desde muchos kilómetros de distancia.

—¿No crees que te estás alejando mucho de tu posición?

—Y tú ya deberías estar en la tuya ¿o me equivoco? —le respondió con una bonita sonrisa. Hakuryuu gruñó—. Me ayudarías mucho si ya me dijeras dónde está Kyousuke —añadió.

—Ya te dije que yo no sé nada y...

—Y aunque lo supieras, preferirías la tortura o la muerte antes de decírmelo. Me impresiona la lealtad que le tienes después de lo que pasó —le complementó.

Ya habían discutido lo mismo con anterioridad, casi asesinó al menor una vez cuando se negó a darle información, lo sacó de sus casillas que le dijera: «¿Qué harás cuando lo encuentres, matarlo de nuevo?».

El joven de ojos marrones frunció más el entrecejo, le gritaría unas cuantas cosas, pero mejor lo pensó y respiró profundo, no dijo nada, sabía que nada más lo quería provocar.

—No te lo tomes tan apecho. Es mejor que te des prisa, ya está a punto de comenzar la defensiva —le dijo, dando una mirada hacia el palacio.

El de menor edad le dio una última mirada de disgusto y enseguida se fue.

Yuuichi se lo quedó viendo un buen rato, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea. Podía apostar que él sí sabía algo, no por nada era la única persona en la que Kyousuke confiaba. Sonrió para sí mismo, ya tenía una forma de cómo sacársela. Tal vez los rumores que decían sobre él eran ciertos, debía de dirigirse al bosque.

_«__Caperucita roja debe de esconderse del lobo feroz»._

**7**

_Las bellas palomas sobrevolaban el palacio en esa agradable mañana soleada, mientras se escuchaba por doquier una agradable melodía de los violines, dando así la bienvenida a sus invitados._

_En el patio central, cientos de jóvenes de corta edad formaban filas estrictamente alineadas; terminaban de escuchar el discurso inspirador del jefe del ejército._

_Con su mano derecha en la frente saludaron con ímpetu, para dar paso a entonar con orgullo el himno de lealtad hacia su reino._

_Fue el día en que recibían a los nuevos reclutas. Admitiendo únicamente a un grupo de élite que aprobaron las pruebas, con el fin de iniciar formalmente su entrenamiento; era ya un gran honor para ellos estar ahí parados._

_El unísono de su canto resonaba por cada rincón. Juraban solemnemente al cielo entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la protección de su pueblo, a mantener la paz y armonía, combatiendo sin temor cualquier amenaza que se les presentara, dando su vida si fuere necesario, eterna devoción a la corona._

_¿Cuándo fue que olvidaron aquel sentimiento y comenzaron a corromperse?_

_Kurosaki Makoto y Senguuji Yamato sobresalieron con rapidez entre todos los novatos, tanto en aptitud, fuerza, estrategia e inteligencia en cada uno de sus entrenamientos; con facilidad se ganaron el respeto y admiración de sus compañeros, dejando a un lado el prestigio de las familias de las cuáles provenían._

_El Capitán General Utsunomiya Toramaru pensaba que de su competitividad saldría algo todavía mejor, tenía la idea de volverlos rivales en batallones diferentes. En cambio, el general Desarm tenía otros planes para ellos._

_Juntarlos en todas sus misiones de prueba superó sus expectativas, resolvían con prontitud y eficacia por más complicado que fuera. En cuestión de meses, ambos se volvieron sus mejores estudiantes. Eran el equipo perfecto._

_—Mi querido compañero, deberías de cuidar más tu espalda. Dejas muchos puntos débiles al descubierto._

_El chico de ojos rojos rio ante su sugerencia—. No lo creo necesario. Por eso peleamos lado a lado ¿cierto?_

_Se llevaban mejor de lo que cualquiera esperaría, lo suficiente para que en el campo de batalla confiaran ciegamente el uno al otro._

_**. . .**_

_Los meses seguían su curso. Pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, tal vez más del que debieron, que cuando los separaban, los invadía una extraña sensación de vacío, a pesar de que ninguno lo admitiría._

_—Preferiría que no me prestaras tanta atención al cambiarme, Senguuji —le mencionó con cierta burla. Con facilidad se daba cuenta la forma en que lo contemplaba sin vergüenza alguna en medio de los vestidores. Por fin habían coincidido en su regreso después de un largo viaje y tiempo sin verse._

_—No sé de lo que hablas —se defendió. Negaría rotundamente que a propósito esperó a estar a solas con él y más aún, no aceptaría que podía quedarse horas viendo como limpiaba su rostro con la toalla, para luego sacarse sus ropas, dejando caer sus largos cabellos castaños por su blanca espalda, hasta cubrirse de nuevo con limpias prendas._

_—¿Ah sí? —respondió aproximándose hasta el otro, lo más cerca que pudo. Sin aviso alguno tocó su rostro, haciéndolo sobresaltar. Limpió una pequeña mancha de su mejilla, restos de misión—. Debe ser mi imaginación entonces. Hoy me toca invitar la cena, no llegues tarde —completó para irse de inmediato._

_¿Y para qué Makoto lo ocultaba? También se sentía atraído hacia el moreno de ojos azules, nada más que era mucho más discreto para mirarlo. Empezó como un juego, entre risas, con algunas insinuaciones, pequeños roces e indirectas, terminó por consumirlos lenta y tortuosamente._

_**. . .**_

_Su relación iba contra su reglamento interno. A todos los miembros del ejército, incluso siendo cadetes, se les prohibía tajantemente tener pareja alguna. Se consideraba una ofensa grave no entregarse por completo a su posición. Asimismo, entre ellos saldrían los candidatos para casarse con la princesa, únicamente los mejores._

_Pero su credibilidad en sus enseñanzas y su lealtad se perdió con el paso del tiempo. Los obligaron a cumplir órdenes inhumanas que terminaban en completos exterminios, el orgullo de sus insignias se perdió, no defendían más que intereses del gobierno, conteniendo levantamientos de las zonas más pobres. «No dejen rastro alguno» les decían._

_—Todas esas personas se rindieron enseguida y aun así... —murmuró Kurosaki al viento, justo en medio de un campo desierto de la zona V. Estaba cubierto de sangre ajena, desde su rostro hasta las suelas de sus botas; aspiraba los restos de humo que se esparcía por el aire. No recobraba las fuerzas necesarias para ponerse de pie._

_—Levántate Makoto, tenemos que regresar. —Yamato le extendió su mano para ayudarlo, si no fuere por un leve quejido de su parte, tal vez no la hubiese aceptado. El moreno se había herido una pierna y necesitaba con urgencia atención._

_Esa tan solo fue una de muchas órdenes absurdas que seguirían en el futuro. Fueron testigos de la manera descarada en la cual mantenían en un engaño a todos los habitantes, __«__por su bien__»__._

_**. . .**_

_Todos los principios que aprendieron comenzaron a perder sentido, al punto de dejar de importarles si llegaban a descubrirlos y los echaban del palacio._

_—Yamato... Ma... Mañana tenemos el día libre —musitó entre suspiros; su espalda chocaba contra la puerta de su oscura habitación, sus piernas rodeaban la cintura del otro y su cuello era besado con ahínco mientras que él buscaba colar sus manos debajo de la camisa ajena._

_—Perfecto —respondió, dando pasos hacia atrás hasta recostarse en su cama, quedando a merced de su acompañante. Su cuerpo ardía, excitándose con cada frote de su entrepierna—. Podemos divertirnos mucho esta noche... —Puro éxtasis sentía al besar sus labios y mucho más cuando Kurosaki bajaba a morder ciertas zonas._

_Sus ropas se esparcían por doquier, se deleitaban admirando sus bien formados cuerpos desnudos. La cama rechinaba cada que cambiaban de posición, cada encuentro se alternaba el lugar que ocuparían, igual ambos disfrutaban de ser embestidos profundamente por el otro, con fuerza, profiriendo sonoros gemidos de placer, hasta el amanecer._

_Llegó al punto en que no les importaba ya nada más que tenerse el uno al otro, poco tomaban en cuenta los rumores que sus compañeros esparcían sobre ellos. Dejaron de ocultarlo._

_A Makoto le gustaba bastante provocar a Yamato durante el día, se divertía con ello y después lo dejaba con las ganas, pero cuando se le apetecía y se portaba bien, terminaba por complacerlo de todas las maneras posibles que deseara. Las noches que pasaban juntos, se divertían hasta saciarse._

_¿Cuántas veces tantas paredes distintas de los vestuarios atestiguaron su unión? De cómo recorrían cada centímetro de su piel._

_Y más que sus encuentros de lujuria, se amaban el uno al otro, nadie dudaría de ello. La dulce forma en que se miraban, sus abrazos repentinos, la confianza que se tenían y cómo compartían su sufrimiento, eran algunas muestras de su profundo afecto. Y si fuera por Makoto, anhelaba mantenerse así por siempre._

_**. . .**_

_Sin embargo, pronto la hora de su graduación tenía que llegar y fue entonces que todo cambió. Su rango se decidirá en una competencia, en combates individuales._

_El padre de Yamato, el prominente Senguuji Daigo, de la nada empezó a visitar a su hijo cada vez con mayor frecuencia, lo suficiente para apartarlos por un tiempo._

_—¿Y… qué te dijo? —le preguntó Makoto un tanto nervioso, Daigo no sabía nada de su relación y muy en el fondo, esperaba que su pareja se lo confesara, aunque le constaba que aquel hombre desprendía frialdad por todos lados y se llevaba pésimo con su hijo._

_—Nada importante. —Siempre era la misma respuesta, o algo similar, el moreno evitaba a toda costa el tema._

_Aunque no fue muy difícil de descubrir, con todos los obsequios caros que le enviaba, seguramente deseaba que su único hijo tomara la posición de capitán de la primera división y luego, ser rey._

_Y joven de ojos rubís solamente lo veía a lo lejos entrenar sin descanso, sobre exigirse hasta el colapso, sin decir absolutamente nada, pues todas sus conversaciones resultaban inútiles. Sentía que poco a poco lo estaba apartando._

_—Kurosaki, debes de concentrarte, la elección está cerca y espero mucho de ti —le repetía Osamu con mayor frecuencia—. Si puedes acabar con un batallón completo tú solo, otras cosas no deberían ser tan complicadas, no te rindas todavía —añadió, y enseguida carraspeó la garganta y lo dejó._

_A Makoto le levantaba el ánimo escuchar aquellas palabras de aliento, respetaba mucho a su maestro y las apreciaría mucho, después de todo, Saginuma no era muy bueno con las palabras verbales._

_**. . .**_

_Pero pese a intentarlo, su relación fue de mal en peor. Yamato se irritaba con más frecuencia, estallaba iracundo destruyendo todo a su paso; mal humor que desquitaba en palabras hirientes con a quien una vez llamó __«__el único amor y la persona más importante de su vida__»__, quien, en un principio, le soportó sus maltratos. «Lo siento, no fue mi intención, solo estoy cansado» le decía como explicación. Y así fueron aumentando sus discusiones, por cualquier cosa._

_Cuando estaba a punto de mandarlo al diablo de forma definitiva. Senguuji se disculpaba con él, una y otra vez, de la manera más dulce que podía. Siempre tenía el obsequio perfecto para él, y las palabras adecuadas para contentarlo, como si pudiese leerle la mente. Le prometía que nunca volvería a suceder, que lo necesitaba y rogaba por otra oportunidad, que terminaba por obtenerla._

_Inútilmente funcionaba, volvían a repetir el mismo ciclo y, aun así, Makoto no quería, no podía alejarse de él por más que lo intentara, pero ya cuestionaba todas sus propias decisiones._

_**. . .**_

_El colapso llegó desde un día antes de la competencia. Un fatídico accidente sucedió, una noticia que destruyó la mente y el alma del joven de ojos azules: Varios altos mandos habían fallecido por causas desconocidas, entre ellos, su padre. Esa noche, cuando más lo necesitaba, no supo nada de Kurosaki por más que lo buscó._

_No obstante, aquella noticia, el de cabellos rosados se presentó puntual al evento a la mañana de espectadores rodeaban el coliseo. Aparentó ante todos normalidad, faceta que se desvanecía por completo en sus luchas. No mostró piedad alguna a sus contrincantes, no acababa con ellos solamente porque el reglamento lo prohibía, mas derrotó a todos sus oponentes, lo hizo en honor a su padre. Hasta llegar a su último combate, contra el otro finalista, a quien ya esperaba, no podía ser otro._

_¡Ah! Tantas noches que se prometieron restarle importancia al resultado e incluso planeaban en perder a propósito y que los asignaran a las zonas lejanas. Palabras que se las llevó el viento cuando ambos pusieron un piso en la arena. Los ojos del moreno destilaban furor por deseos de victoria. No pensó ni por un segundo perder, ya después se disculparía como de costumbre con Makoto._

_En cambio, el joven de cabellos castaños lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, casi burlona—. No te hagas ilusiones, ya que esto querías, jamás podrás ganarme —le aseveró. Y en cuestión de segundos, no se contuvo._

_Fue el espectáculo que todos ansiaban ver, Kurosaki, mantenía su distancia, arrojando sus flechas; manejaba su hábilmente su ballesta de forma grácil y certera, pero la mayoría eran desviados por la lanza de Senguuji; esas siempre fueron sus armas favoritas._

_Su encuentro no duró mucho, a la menor oportunidad, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, Makoto le susurró algo a su oído._

_La ira reprimida de Yamato explotó en un segundo—. ¡Hijo de puta! —espetó abalanzándose sobre él, con intenciones de matarlo, olvidándose por completo de que no podía utilizar su habilidad especial._

_No tardaron en detenerlo. Lo descalificaron, manchando de por vida el nombre de su familia. Lo castigaron y solamente por intervención de Saginuma le dieron la posición de capitán de la segunda división. Nunca supo si lo que le dijo fue verdad, pero su pareja siempre le juró que sí._

_«Yo tuve que ver con la muerte de tu padre»._

**. . .**

Las alarmas sonaban por doquier, estruendo de trompetas que alertaban el peligro y ordenaban el resguardo. La poca gente que quedaba viva corrían despavoridas en toda dirección, perdidos y aterrorizados, explosiones y gritos escuchaban por doquier y no tenían idea de lo que sucedía, poco les importaba aplastar a los cadáveres debajo suyos, su cerebro no procesaba lo que veían sus ojos, pues jamás conocieron algo similar; omitían por completo los gritos de ayuda a su alrededor, su único objetivo era escapar por los túneles subterráneos.

—Señor Desarm, la mayoría de las personas ya evacuaron. Los soldados se encuentran dispersos a las afueras, hay muchas bajas y no sabemos nada de los refuerzos ¿cuáles son sus órdenes? —le rindió su informe el joven de nombre Ryuuchiro Segata, su mano derecha.

—Nos uniremos a ellos, hay que reagruparlos para que les indique la estrategia de contrataque.

No podía estar en mayor desventaja, algo andaba mal como para que el consejo no activara el plan de contingencia todavía. Él por sí solo bien podría encargarse de algunos de rango de teniente de los cuervos negros, pero si Gazel estaba de su lado, era el final, al menos para él.

—¡Hazte a un lado! —exclamó repentinamente. Un tenue sonido lo despertó de sus pensamientos. Empujó a Segata con fuerza, arrojándolo a unos cuantos metros.

El hombro de Osamu sangró con intensidad, una flecha lo atravesó, con la suficiente fuerza como para salir expulsada en el piso, pero se movió al tiempo justo para que no tocara el corazón de su compañero.

—Tan rápido como siempre... Maestro. —Las llamas se esparcieron a su alrededor, y una segunda flecha fue directo a la garganta del soldado de cabellos blancos. Ataque que logró detener destruyéndola en el aire.

—Kurosaki... —murmuró el general, tratando de mantener la compostura. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. El humo de los destrozos se esparcía al interior del palacio, y, aun así, le fue fácil distinguir su silueta.

—Señor... Desa... Saginuma... —Su joven capitán cayó al suelo en un parpadeo, una lanza se clavó en su espalda.

—Pero no tan rápido como cuando nos conocimos.

—Exijo una explicación de inmediato Yamato. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Yo pido su cabeza, Yamato —dijo el joven castaño.

—¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! —repitió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará.**

* * *

**N**otas Finales: Después de siglos hago acto de aparición. Me disculpo enormemente por no haber actualizado hasta ahora TuT También diré que lamentablemente perdí todos los avances que ya tenía de esta historia y olvidé ya muchas partes, así que agradezco muchísimo su paciencia y muchas gracias a todos los que leen, sé que probablemente tenga muchos errores, y mucho Ooc, creo que me vuelvo más mala en escribir con el tiempo, lo siento, pero acepto cualquier crítica, duda o comentario. Si me va bien en mis finales actualizaré pronto y si no... **¡Les deseo un muy feliz y próspero año nuevo!** Que todo les vaya mejor en el 2016.

Agradecimientos infinitos a **Vanfeny Wolfein, **ya sabes que fui muy feliz con tu review ;u; y también por toda la maravillosa inspiración que me das, muchas gracias por leer.

Y a **Zetta **muchísimas gracias por dejarme tu review y por leer toda la historia; no, no pienso dejarlo, no podría, y sí, ya aparecerá pronto Ibuki n.n

Hasta luego.


	8. Capítulo 07 Primera Parte

**Notas: Primero, **debo decir que me da bastante vergüenza actualizar después de tanto tiempo. Pero agradezco muchísimo a quienes siguen leyendo, en serio gracias.

**Segundo: **Y debo de agradecer infinitamente de nuevo a **Vanfeny Wolfein**, porque sin ella no podría seguir con este fic ;3; en serio que le debo muchísimo.

**Tercero: **En este capítulo nombre a la hermana menor de Shuu como Shion (escrito como margarita de otoño), porque se me hace raro que no tenga nombre. Aun así, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Level 5.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 07 Parte 01**

_«Un simple ser humano deseo poder irse muy lejos de su hogar, a un lugar donde no existiera sufrimiento alguno ni guerra que pelear; jamás imaginó que un ángel caprichoso le cumpliría su deseo»._

_enero 01 año…_

**1**

A simple vista, Fei Rune parecería un ser normal y corriente, sin rareza alguna más que su peinado; un borrego en medio de todos los lobos de su clan, sin embargo, juzgarlo de ese modo era un grave error, no por nada era la mano derecha de Saru, lugar que se ganó por sus méritos y no solamente por el sexo casual que tenía con el gobernante.

El joven científico sonrió como nunca antes, recorriendo a pasos lentos cada centímetro de su laboratorio, ubicado en el amplio sótano; aquel sitio se hallaba repleto de probetas, bisturís, agujas, generadores de movimiento perpetuo, de frascos con restos humanos de todo tipo y objetos similares. Aunque la mayoría de ellos eran puro adorno, porque _la maldición _con la que él nació le permitía hacer mucho más tan solo con sus manos. Él vino al mundo con un cerebro privilegiado, nadie se comparaba con su inteligencia, y más que todo, Rune amaba su profesión.

Estaba feliz, realmente feliz, pronto todas las restricciones que le puso el consejo serían eliminadas, al fin podría experimentar todo lo que quisiese, sin tener que hacerlo clandestinamente, y todavía mejor, sin tener que hacerlo bajo órdenes del clan de los cuervos blancos; estaba extasiado de tan solo imaginar lo que haría con sus nuevos sujetos de prueba, había tanto en su mente que anhelaba probar.

Detuvo súbitamente su sonrisa, al llegar a la zona donde un gran pizarrón descansaba en la pared, repleto cálculos y anotaciones, la mayoría cubierto por desgastadas hojas de papel; once de ellas resaltaban de todas, casi parecían letreros de _se busca_ con todo y foto y generalidades_; _eran registros de sus mejores sujetos de experimento. Una enorme «X» cubría una papeleta y a otras dos unos signos de interrogación. «No volveré a cometer los mismos errores —pensó—».

—Fei —lo llamó. Como de costumbre, no se podía predecir la presencia de Saru, hasta que ya estaba muy cerca tuyo—, vamos, ya es hora.

El de cabellos color pistache lo miró, sonriéndole ampliamente—. ¡Al fin! —exclamó, saliendo del lugar.

**2**

Cuatro paredes añejas y bastante gruesas encerraban a ambos. Acabaron en una pequeña celda, que apestaba a moho y a comida podrida, en la que apenas y se podía respirar, con una diminuta ventana con barrotes sobre sus cabezas, por la cual solamente miasma venenoso se colaba.

El corazón de Kirino palpitaba con extrema rapidez, su taquicardia se volvía peor a cada minuto. Fue arrastrado junto con Kariya hasta los confines de la prisión de los cuervos negros.

Todo en ese sitio le daba escalofríos, había demasiado silencio, lo suficiente para que cualquier ruido insignificante como el de alguna gotera o el paseo de alguna rata, le provocaba dar un brinco. De lo poco que vio en su recorrido para llegar allí, todo lo concerniente a ese otro lado de la isla lo horrorizó. Desde el carruaje de madera que usaron para transportarlos —el cual fue tirado por alguna clase de humanoides deformes con cuatro patas—, hasta las decenas de niños que corrían de un lugar a otro en medio de las tumbas, arrastrando con júbilo todos los cadáveres que caían del cielo.

Sentía náuseas, muchas, y un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se sintió estúpido de quejarse alguna vez de su torre. ¿Por qué jamás le dijeron de la existencia de ese abominable lugar?

La oscuridad reinaba en el pequeño espacio de su cautiverio.

Pensándolo mejor, no tendría porqué asombrarse del todo, de eso se intentaba convencer, pese a ser su primera vez en tal sitio, debido a la personalidad de su menor acompañante, no debió de esperar a que hubiese crecido en otro tipo de ambiente.

Volvió a estremecerse, abrazándose a sí mismo, enterrándose sus propias uñas en sus brazos. Por el cuerpo de Ranmaru, se extendían pequeñas corrientes eléctricas y _pinchazos invisibles_ a lo largo de sus extremidades, para nada agradables, lo que le indicaba malas noticias para su pueblo, aunque no lo viese, lo sentía.

«Deténganse por favor —suplicó a la nada—».

No supo cómo, pero sí logró cumplir la orden de Isozaki Kenma, abrir la puerta que separaba sus lados con solamente tocar _la puerta de Plutón_, como la conocían_. _Observó como decenas del clan de los cuervos negros se adentraron a la ciudad, y en seguida fue encadenado y apresado.

Estaba por completo perdido, de nuevo no sabía qué pensar o hacer, ni a quién creerle, deseaba con vehemencia culpar de todo a Masaki y exigirle respuestas, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, por más que quiso; su corazón se estrujaba únicamente al mirarlo acurrucado en el húmedo rincón, abrazando sus piernas, se veía peor que él mismo. ¿Por qué no se defendió? ¿Por qué no decía nada? Le parecía que bastaron unos instantes para que su alma muriera por completo, a causa de las acciones de Isozaki. Salir de ese sitio debía ser su prioridad.

Se arrastró como pudo hasta donde se encontraba el menor. El cuerpo de este no se movía, ni un poco, su respiración apenas se notaba, parecía petrificado como una estatua viviente.

—Kari… ya —musitó, con dificultad, como si las palabras se negaran a salir —, tenemos que encontrar cómo irnos…

—Tenías razón. —Lo interrumpió apenas en un murmullo—. Nunca debiste confiar en mí, soy de lo peor —continuó muy quedo. Lo último que deseaba era regresar a este inmundo encierro. Aborrecía por completo aquella prisión. Sentía lástima y asco por sí mismo, siempre supo que nació con el puro propósito de ser vendido, usado y traicionado; una y otra vez, parecía no aprender la lección, su destino ya estaba decidido. Y pasara lo que pasara, no tenía ni la mínima intención de escapar, no existía lugar al cuál correr, ya no más.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —le refutó con cierta molestia—. ¡Ponte de pie! Si no nos apresuramos…

—¿No te has dado cuenta Kirino? —Su voz moría con cada sílaba que pronunciaba—. Todo terminó cuando fuiste capturado, ya no hay nada que alguien pueda hacer. Aquí y ahora, estoy pensando en una forma eficaz de suicidio, no pienso permitirles que me torturen de nuevo…

—¡Ya basta de jugar! —espetó, aunque sabía que estaba hablando en serio.

—Perdóname —masculló, encerrándose más en sí mismo —. Es mi último deseo egoísta, permíteme elegir como morir, ya no tengo fuerzas.

—¡Dije qué ya basta! —Lo sujeto de sus ropas y lo zarandeó con fuerza— ¡Dijiste que deseabas conocer el mundo! ¡Qué escaparíamos juntos de aquí! ¡¿Qué hay con eso?! ¡¿Mentías?! —La espalda ajena se golpeó con la pared, pero el jovencito de enmarañados cabellos seguía sin reaccionar de ningún modo, ni siquiera lo miraba.

—Fueron nada más que estupideces, en mi momento de idiotez.

—¿Y qué hay de esa mujer? ¡Aquella persona, ella es importante para ti! ¡De seguro te está esperando! ¡Todavía podemos rescatarla!

«No puedes simplemente rendirte aquí, no entiendo, te lo suplico… vuelve a ser el maldito ególatra y sarcástico que se coló en mis aposentos, por favor… —gritaba en su cabeza—».

—¿Te refieres a Hitomiko? —musitó, mordiéndose los labios—. Olvídalo, ella morirá pronto acusada de traición, por mi culpa. De seguro me maldecirá hasta su último aliento, que desgracia que tuviera que cruzarse conmigo.

La paciencia de Ranmaru se agotó.

—Eres un imbécil Kariya —expresó con enorme frustración, para no tardar en abrazarlo, como pudo, torpemente—. ¿Vas a abandonarme? Yo no pienso dejarte —le recriminó en un susurró, apretándolo contra su pecho con más fuerza. Se estaba contradiciendo, en todo, y lo sabía a la perfección.

Por un instante, por un segundo, Masaki abrió demás sus ojos de genuina sorpresa; como deseo que todo el mundo se desvaneciera y nada más se preocupara por corresponder adecuadamente el cálido contacto que le dio.

—Ambos me repugnan demasiado, en serio. —La voz de la pesadilla de Kariya estremeció al mayor—. Despídanse, sin tanta cursilería, esta es la última vez que se verán, al menos con vida.

**. . .**

El cielo parecía partirse en pedazos, nubes mastodónticas color grisáceo lo cubrían; relámpagos comenzaban a visualizarse, todo el clima se desestabilizó, ráfagas de viento alternadas con tornados comenzaron a arrasar con árboles y construcciones pequeñas, por toda la isla. Sus presas y lagos se desbordaban lentamente. Los habitantes no comprendían que estaba pasando, en las zonas más lejanas, en cada rincón, en las grutas, bosques, y pequeñas aldeas miraban aterrados como todo animal moría repentinamente.

La sonrisa del príncipe no desaparecía de su rostro, estaba maravillado de lo que presenciaba, fue mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez imaginó en sus innumerables sueños acerca de este día.

— ¿Qué te parece Fei? —le preguntó con notoria excitación en su voz, mientras que jugaba con los cabellos verdes de Rune, pues este último se encontraba cómodamente descansando su cabeza en su regazo. Ambos admiraban _el espectáculo_ al otro lado de la isla, a través del gran espejo de Meia.

—Es precioso mi rey —respondió. Sus ojos también brillaban con intensidad, de pura admiración. Ya sabía de antemano que siempre los planes de Saru salían a la perfección, nunca fallaba.

—¿No piensas lo mismo, Kariya?

Saryuu volvió su vista a la derecha, a unos cuantos metros, bajando los dos angostos escalones que lo llevaban a su trono.

El joven prisionero de ojos dorados estaba de rodillas, atado del cuello y brazos con cadenas enterradas en el piso; su guardia se retiró, ya que no era necesario, pues el menor sabía a la perfección que, si se movía mucho, le cortarían de inmediato la cabeza, había varios vigilantes en las sombras, a espaldas del futuro rey, que no dudarían en hacerlo.

Mas no lo intentaría, ni siquiera parecía parpadear, seguía en su mismo estado, cabizbajo, su ira se desvaneció, únicamente esperaba a que Gazel se apareciera y le pusiera fin a su patética vida, tal como se lo prometió tiempo atrás.

Hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Saru, quien solamente sonrió ante ello. Desde un principio, el príncipe esperaba aquel final, llevaba años planeándolo; siempre fue su intención utilizar a Masaki como su pequeño chivo expiatorio.

—¿Me repites cuál fue la explicación que le diste al consejo? —preguntó el científico, continuando su conversación.

—La ilusión de Gillis aparentó mi estado de gravedad —explicó poniéndose de pie. Extendió sus brazos y prosiguió—: Mis generales se sublevaron, y no pude hacer nada sin mis poderes. Les enviaré los datos que tengo de ellos, me encargaré de detenerlos aquí y encontrar al traidor. Esa fue mi excusa. —Se aplaudió a sí mismo, para después acercarse hasta su prisionero.

Se hincó delante suyo— Tengo que agradecerte, esto no podría haber sido posible sin ti. —le dijo—. No me mires así, no me gustan los gestos vacíos. Te daré una buena noticia, tu adorada Hitomiko está perfectamente bien, por ahora, lo que te mostraron fue una ilusión, no le haríamos nada, no sin estar tú para presenciarlo claro.

El prisionero imperceptiblemente recuperó algo de su conciencia, un poco del brillo en sus ojos, ¿cómo no lo pensó antes? Tal vez… Tal vez todavía tenía una pequeña oportunidad.

—¿Cómo sabías que Kariya se llevaría a Kirino? —le preguntó de nuevo Fei.

Saryuu sostuvo al menor de sus mejillas, obligándolo a verlo, había ira en sus iris dorados, que le daría escalofríos a cualquiera, esa expresión le gustaba, mas no opuso resistencia alguna a su contacto.

—_Se juntó el hambre y la necesidad, eso es todo_ —respondió—. Jamás podrías haber cumplido tu misión, mi querido súbdito, las cartas que buscaban probablemente estén con los terrestres y no aquí —le dijo a Masaki—. Solamente hace falta la última parte del _show_, que nuestro querido _salvador de cabellos rosas _le permita el paso a mi ejército en la tierra.

Un chasquido de lengua se le escapó a Kariya— ¿Y crees que Kirino va a ser tan obediente como para ayudarte?

—Sí, apostaría lo que fuera a que lo hará —aseguró sin duda alguna—. Porque te tengo a ti para obligarlo —completó. Enseguida, enterró sus uñas en los pómulos que sostenía, haciéndolo sangrar—. ¡Dos almas hambrientas de comprensión, creen amarse cuando en realidad los une la soledad! ¡Qué bello es el amor! ¿O estoy equivoca…? —El príncipe se dio media vuelta, buscando ser secundado por su mano derecha, sin embargo, Rune miraba distraído en otra dirección. La sonrisa de Saru desapareció por completo—. ¿Qué sucede capitán?

El aludido se estremeció, sin querer lo hizo enojar—. El intruso llegó a mi laboratorio, tal como predijiste. —Y no pudo evitar que cierta tristeza se escapara con sus palabras.

Saryuu en cuestión de segundos, ya estaba frente a Fei. Lo tomó del cuello y lo azotó contra el piso— Pensaba dejar vivo a tu _mascota,_ pero he cambiado de opinión —Lo estranguló con la suficiente fuerza para no permitirle hablar. Cuando lo soltó, se acercó hasta su oído y le susurró—: Tú solo me perteneces a mí.

—Nun… Nunca pensaría… de otro modo… —aseveró con dificultad.

El príncipe se posicionó sobre él, sentándose cómodamente en el estómago ajeno, sin pensarlo, mordió el labio inferior ajeno, haciéndolo sangrar, y de inmediato lo besó sin pudor alguno, con una pasión desmedida. Su mano bajó hasta los genitales de Rune, los acarició, haciéndolo gemir en su boca.

—Pruébamelo entonces. —No les molestaría acabar por tener sexo en ese mismo lugar, a la vista de todos—. Quiero la cabeza de Shuu.

—Como desees —respondió tratando de recuperar el aliento—. Acabemos esto más tarde —concluyó, colgándose de su cuello.

Kariya miraba con aversión su acto de exhibicionismo. Apenas y se movió para desviar su mirada y de inmediato sintió ahogarse unos instantes, porque las cadenas jalaron su cuello, al parecer lo necesitaban vivo, pero no precisamente en buen estado o en una pieza. Al menos le aliviaba saber que Kirino estaría bien mientras lo necesitaran. Para su «fortuna», Fei abandonó el sitio, sin embargo, lo peor apenas se avecinaba para él.

—Traigan a Hitomiko —ordenó su alteza.

**3**

_Había tantas cosas en la cabeza de Kita, que no podía evitar atormentarse con sus recuerdos todo el tiempo, pese a que la serenidad que emanaba su rostro, la mayor parte del tiempo, expresara lo contrario._

_Su vida fue de mal en peor conforme a los años pasaban. Desde que era un niño, empezando por la presión constante de ser comparado con sus hermanos mayores, obligado a tener que superarlos, y peor que eso, tener que solaparle tantas mentiras a su madre con tal de no alterar la débil salud de su padre._

_Quizá esa situación de continuo estrés fue la que le permitió volverse amigo de Shindou, lo que lo atrajo hasta él, fue el único que logró entenderlo, algo que se volvió mutuo con el tiempo; creía que ambos eran realmente parecidos y muy distintos al mismo tiempo. Pero más que otra cosa, Takuto le parecía una bonita y sencilla flor en medio de un jardín repleto de plantas venenosas y ególatras, cegadas por su propia belleza solo por asistir a una escuela de élite. _

_Por todo el aprecio que le tenía, aún se sentía culpable de lo que sucedió en sus días de escuela, no culpaba a Yoichi, se culpaba a sí mismo, porque él pudo haber evitado el incidente que destrozó el corazón de Shindou, sus sentimientos le jugaron chueco, jamás debió de haberlo invitado aquella fiesta ni menos dejar que se emborrachara. Porque después del escándalo que se armó porque el jovencito se _«_involucró demasiado_»_ con su profesora _—_ya estando comprometido_—_, su madre le prohibió acercarse a él y su _«sucia familia»_, desatando una discusión en la que terminó perdiendo, las apariencias siempre iban primero. Teniendo que apartarse cuando Takuto más lo necesitó._

_Aunque aquel suceso ya estaba enterrado en el pasado y ese fue solamente el inicio de sus desgracias. El mundo que lo esperaba al salir de viaje y lo que descubriría en él, no se compararía con errores adolescentes. _

_**. . .**_

—_¿Kita? ¿Kita? ¡Kita! —le llamó la atención, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. De nuevo andas perdido en tu mundo —se quejó al ser ignorado._

—_Lo siento, no fue mi intención. ¿Qué decías Hayabusa?_

_El joven de cabellos morados frunció el entrecejo, deteniendo su vaivén en la silla y dejando de juguetear con el revólver entre sus manos, arrojándolo sobre la mesa. Se sentía irritado porque aunque el otro lo negara, él podía aseverar que Ichiban todavía tenía secuelas de su último enfrentamiento con los hombres enviados por el consejo para erradicar a su grupo, aquel en que murió mucha más gente de la que esperaban._

—_No volveré a repetirlo —sentenció, para luego emitir un suspiro—. Asesínalos, acabemos de una vez con la cabeza de la serpiente y con todos los que se interpongan en tu camino —sugirió sin titubeo alguno—. A estas alturas, después de años, ya somos más que una amenaza. Se nos hace muy fácil obtener información o armas, sea por las buenas o por las malas. Ya no estamos seguros en ningún sitio, si no los devoras tú, ellos lo harán primero, de nuevo, ya sabes bien como trabajan._

_El de ojos esmeralda no respondió, pues ni él mismo estaba seguro de lo que sucedería en adelante, no desde la última vez, no desde que perdió a Hoshifuru Kaguya y la confianza en sus decisiones se desvaneció. A todos les afectó la pérdida, solo que algunos fingían mejor que otros._

_Se puso de pie tratando de evitar temblar, miró por la ranura de la puerta de su habitación, observando a todos en el pasillo de su «guarida», y a pesar de la distancia, con facilidad escuchaba sus murmullos y principalmente las muchas quejas que Nishinosora le soltaba a Andou; todos se veían tan cansados, sucios y desarreglados que casi no creería que eran los mismos que minutos antes hacían su _«_entrada triunfal_»_ a la villa de la zona V, siendo recibidos a vítores por doquier._

_Para cualquiera que no los conociera, a simple vista o los confundiría con unos ángeles que no rompían ni un plato o como un grupo de «gánsteres» que disfrutan del desastre, no había un punto medio. Pues era bien sabido, que en donde sea que terminaran interviniendo, donde fuera que el grupo «Tengawara» apareciera, un gran caos se armaba. Había incendios, explosiones, derrumbes y demás parecidos._

_No obstante su mala fama, en las pequeñas poblaciones de las zonas IV y V siempre eran recibidos con algarabías y regocijos. Se ganaron a pulso el apoyo de aquellas personas necesitadas; completamente abandonadas por el gobierno._

—_Necesitas. No, quise decir, necesitamos un buen trago —sugirió Hideki ante su mudez—. El malnacido intento de rey está a punto de hacer su movimiento._

—_¿Mitsuyoshi Yozakura te lo advirtió? —dijo más como afirmación; al fin captó su atención—. ¿Es seguro que confiemos en él?_

—_No realmente, tampoco es la persona más cuerda del mundo, pero no puede ser tan idiota para mentirme. Mi número sigue siendo mayor que el del imbécil de Isozaki. Aunque me crean muerto._

_Kita se quedó pensativo nuevamente. El pelirrojo no volvería a repetir aquel escenario de la última vez, que ya no le permitiría dormir, ya no tendría que cavar tumbas para enterrar a sus amigos, y lamentar su pérdida por las noches observando sus lápidas con un cigarrillo en medio de la oscuridad, ya no más. Era su turno de cobrar cuentas pendientes y la oportunidad perfecta llegó hace poco, casi tocando su puerta._

—_Procedamos entonces como lo teníamos planeado —habló finalmente._

_La sonrisa de Hayabusa se desvaneció por completo, su idea le parecía mucho mejor que el plan del jefe— A nadie le hace gracia que te dejes atrapar con tal de infiltrarnos en su casucha esa, quise decir, palacio._

—_No hay otra opción, les daré los detalles de inmediato a los demás —sentenció, acercándose de nuevo a la puerta._

—_Ichiban —lo detuvo, colocándose detrás de su espalda, posando su mano sobre la ajena y cerrando de golpe la puerta._

—_Sé que no cambiarás de opinión, pero no lo olvides. Cualquier cosa que desees te ayudaré a conseguirlo, tú solo pídelo. Aún tengo una deuda que saldar contigo _—murmuró, tan cerca, que podía sentir su aliento en su cuello.

_El más bajo de estatura, volvió ligeramente la cabeza, sonriéndole levemente. Al contrario, pensaba que él era quien le debía más al otro, si no fuese porque se conocieron juraba que no sabría dónde estaría ahora, no creía en casualidades—. No lo olvidaré. Además, confío en ti y en los demás, sé que podrán rescatarme sin dificultad._

_Y con esas palabras lo soltó, dando unos pasos hacia atrás._

—_Por cierto, Mitsuyoshi me dijo algo más. Shindou Takuto realizará el examen para ser consejero._

—_Era de esperarse —fue su escueta respuesta y el de cabellos morados pareció decepcionado ante ella, en realidad esperaba otro tipo de reacción de su parte, una de la cual se pudiese burlar después._

—_Creí que estarías feliz de volverlo a ver. Él está dentro de tus planes, lo necesitas, él es muy importante para ti ¿cierto? __—Hizo énfasis en lo último._

_Esta vez Kita dejó salir una tenue risa, un tanto avergonzado, entendiendo a qué se refería. Por supuesto, hace mucho que esperaba su rencuentro, aunque no fuera en el más bello de los escenarios. Había tanto que se moría por decirle, mucho de qué hablar. Moría por volverlo a ver, aunque era probable que todo terminara en desastre._

—_Ya no estamos para romances adolescentes, ni dramas parecidos. —Fue lo último que mencionó antes de salir y reunir a todos sus compañeros. __«Además de que me odiará de por vida cuando se entere de lo que haré, pero así estará bien —pensó—»._

_**. . .**_

—No comprendo, ¿qué está pasando en la capital? —preguntó Takuto, una de las mil interrogantes que rondaban en su cabeza, mientras perseguía al pelirrojo de nuevo al interior, observando como este daba indicaciones a cada una de las personas con las que se topaban, todos se movían de un lado a otro.

Incluso en medio de la caótica situación, de su confusión y de los esporádicos temblores, no pudo evitar sentir admiración por su viejo amigo, lucía tan seguro de sí mismo, había pasado por tantas cosas que ahora se sentía un tanto cohibido ante él.

—La guerra fue declarada por el príncipe del clan de los cuervos negros —respondió—. No hay mucho tiempo para explicaciones, ocúltate, si fallamos con suerte te seguirán considerando un rehén y podrás regresar a salvo.

—Oye, oye, ¿cómo es eso de que si fallamos? —lo interrumpió Hayabusa, dándose paso entre los dos, abrió de una patada una de las puertas; era una habitación repleta de armamento de todo tipo. Trono su cuello y encendió un cigarrillo—. El fracaso no es una opción —completó, arrojándole una pistola a Ichiban y tomando sus propias municiones—. Que la fiesta comience.

—Shindou —lo llamó con suavidad en su voz, una mala vieja costumbre suya; lo sacó de su estupefacción, para enseguida entregarle una pistola de calibre .45—. Espero que sepas usarla.

—Las armas de fuego están prohibidas en la isla, se necesita un permiso…

—Solamente cargas el cartucho, tiras del gatillo y listo —lo interrumpió de nuevo el joven del labial violeta—. Me adelantaré. Iré a tomar mi lugar, _jefe _—informó, recibiendo un simple asentimiento como respuesta.

—Sé que debe de estar confundido, pero por favor, piensa en lo que te propuse. No tardaré en volver y todo tendrá sentido pronto, lo prometo —finalizó, abandonado también el lugar.

Takuto se quedó en su lugar, estático un buen rato, observando a detalle la fina empuñadura del arma, un sentimiento de repulsión le causaba sostenerla y principalmente ver ese cuarto. Sabía del peligro que Gazel representaba, por lo cual no insistió en que se quedaran a seguir su incómoda charla.

Se cubrió el rostro tratando de tranquilizarse, la palabra «guerra» hacía eco en su mente. Se sentía como un bufón idiota e ignorante, no sabía nada, no conocía absolutamente nada, quedarse ahí sentado esperando le parecía una tontería. Necesitaba con urgencia saber que estaba pasando alrededor del palacio y que tan mala era la situación.

Un objetó cayó a unos metros suyo, sobresaltándolo, se trataba de una pequeña bola de cristal que resbaló de una mochila, la cual no tardó en tomar entre sus manos, escuchando de inmediato un muy leve murmullo provenir de ella, mencionando su nombre.

**. . .**

Gazel _no tenía ni un pelo de tonto_, al contrario, siempre fue muy mandón y más que otra cosa, adoraba tener a sus pies toda una tropa a la cual comandar, aunque hace mucho tiempo que había perdido a todas sus personas de confianza. A lo mucho solamente le quedaba Kariya, y eso nada más porque le debía una al _enano berrinchudo, _como lo nombraba de cariño.

El general era temido por cualquiera que se le parara en frente. Era el único adulto que quedaba de su clan, el mayor de todos, por lo cual difícilmente sabían algo de información de su pasado.

Atacar sin sigilo alguno y directo al enemigo sería estúpido para cualquiera, excepto cuando creías que tus enemigos no valían ni un poco la pena y daba lo mismo anunciar tu llegada; ese era el pensamiento del general, pues ya no quedaba nadie a su altura en esa isla, según él.

Y no tardó en hacer su primer movimiento, se detuvo en medio del cielo, justo sobre su guarida; entre más rápido terminara mejor, su intuición le mandaba a regresar a la capital lo más rápido posible, aunque el lugar al que llegó le resultó bastante agradable, pues olía a muerte por doquier, su aroma favorito.

La temperatura en toda la zona descendió drásticamente, y un gigantesco glaciar en forma de meteorito se formó en las alturas, tomando más volumen a cada segundo; el general movió grácilmente sus dedos—. _Northern Impact. _—musitó.

La gran masa de hielo se dirigía justo a su guarida, pero el impacto jamás llegó, bajo la mirada molesta del cuervo negro, Yoichi detuvo su ataque.

—La reina de las nieves no se ve tan fuerte como decían —se mofó el rubio.

—Hasta que nos informen del éxito en el castillo, detendremos a Gazel aquí. —Esas fueron las primeras órdenes de Kita.

**4**

«_Juro amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida…_»

Hakuryuu caminaba con cautela, con pasos silenciosos con una mano en la pared, en medio de los pasadizos subterráneos del castillo, siguiendo una tenue luz naranja del fuego que lo guiaba; lejos del bullicio del exterior, pues entre más se adentraba al fondo, las gruesas paredes lo aislaban de todo ruido.

Hasta el momento no se había encontrado con ningún obstáculo en la tarea que Saru le encomendó. Y algo andaba muy mal por ello. Estaba a punto de llegar hasta la sala secreta del consejo, desde donde se suponía que el gobierno prepararía su plan de contingencia.

No obstante la gravedad de la situación por la cual atravesaban los pobladores, le parecía absurdo no haberse topado todavía con algún guardia y ni siquiera una mínima señal de ponerse en estado de alerta. La seguridad en ese sitio debía de ser la más fuerte de toda la isla.

Una diminuta parte de él sentía alivio, ya que no disfrutaba ni experimentaba placer en absoluto, acabar con otro ser vivo _—_a diferencia de sus compañeros_—_, pero por otra parte, tampoco era como si sintiese remordimiento alguno cuando lo hacía por necesidad. Le daba igual, la diferencia radicaba en que él ya no estaba sediento de venganza como la mayoría de su clan, al contrario, en lo profundo de su interior únicamente sentía una especie de vacío al no tener una visión clara del futuro que le esperaba.

No es como si hubiera olvidado el pasado; se estremecía cada que recordaba lo que le hicieron en la prisión, pero ese odio lo mitigó con el tiempo. Ya había saldado cuentas con los responsables de su infierno, o más bien, Kyousuke lo hizo por él.

**. . .**

—_Yo odio a tu amiguito, o lo que sea que sean, y nada va a hacerme cambiar de opinión, ni lo intentes, no creeré excusa alguna —le dijo Shuu en alguna ocasión, con notable enfado, no le gustaba para nada hablar del tema. _

_Después de todo, no lo culpaba por tener en tan mal concepto al menor de los Tsurugi, puesto que Shuu presenció una de las muchas noches en que el joven de cabellos azulados «se salió de control». _

_No recordaba mucho de esa ocasión en la que la muerte lo visitó. Fue una noche fría, hubo muchos heridos. _

_La parte más vívida y más confusa que se repetía en su cabeza fue el de sentir su espalda chocar contra los escombros del piso, desangrándose del pecho y de su pierna derecha, sin ser capaz de moverse, ni mucho menos gesticular palabra alguna, pues se ahogaba con sus fluidos cada vez que lo intentaba, más cuando un «Kyousuke» intentaba salir de su boca. _

_También se acordaba de como Shuu llegó, gritando su nombre y otras cosas, se interpuso justo en medio para evitar que le dieran el golpe de gracia. Lo levantó entre sus brazos, no supo que le estaba diciendo, tampoco sintió las lágrimas que caían sobre su cuerpo._

_ Antes de perder la conciencia, miró a Tsurugi a distancia, y aquella mirada aterrada que le dio fue lo último que quedó grabado en su memoria. Era miedo, terror puro que se manifestó en cada facción de su pálido rostro al darse cuenta de lo que le había hecho, al no poder controlarse, o así lo interpretó._

_Por poco lo mató. Por poco asesinaba a su mejor amigo._

_No fue una agradable recuperación. Dejó secuelas de las que difícilmente se curaría algún día y sobre todo, trajo consecuencias a todo su clan._

_ Sin embargo, pese a lo ocurrido y a que Kyousuke le ordenó que no volviera a acercarse a él, con tanta insistencia que logró que terminaran por alejarse un buen tiempo, incluso así, no consiguió que si quiera por la cabeza de Hakuryuu pasara el pensamiento de dejarlo de lado, abandonándolo a su suerte, y hacer como si nunca se hubieran conocido, sin importar lo que dijera, ya habían pasado por mucho, ya le debía demasiado como para hacerlo._

**. . .**

Por otro lado, sabía a la perfección lo que Shuu sentía por él, si lo dudaba, el de cabellos oscuros se encargaba de recordárselo, tantas veces y de cualquier forma que fuera necesario. No obstante de sus muestras de afecto, por más que quisiera, no podía corresponderle como quería, hablar de amor o cuestiones parecidas le resultaba extraño, algo ajeno a su persona, no tenía una idea clara de cómo trabajaban _los sentimientos._ Nadie que viviera toda su vida en ese lado de la isla lo sabía.

Pero, sonrió sutilmente, no mentiría, era feliz cada vez que pasaba tiempo con él, ya se había acostumbrado a sus rarezas, le sorprendía que existiera alguien que fuese tan sincero, comprensivo y que lo aguantara con el humor que luego cargaba. Además que su existencia se alegraba con cada visita que le hacía a la pequeña Shion, quien lo adoraba con todo su inocente corazón; los dos se volvieron muy importantes en su _amargada subsistencia,_ la idea de vivir una vida tranquila, únicamente ellos tres alejados de todo, en serio que no le parecía tan mala.

Hakuryuu detuvo sus pasos repentinamente, su sonrisa se esfumó. «¿Agua? —pensó extrañado—». Delante suyo, el camino estaba inundado, apestaba a sangre.

Se elevó con sus alas negras, acelerando su vuelo a través de los arcos. Sobrevolando infinidad de escaleras.

Como lo supuso, casi al llegar a su destino, en el foso que lo separaba de la enorme puerta forjada de acero, debajo del agua rojiza, se hallaban cientos de cuerpos inertes pertenecientes a los guardias.

Para empeorar su mal augurio, la entrada estaba ligeramente abierta, lo suficiente para que pasara una persona.

Solamente con echar un vistazo fue suficiente para perder la compostura.

Todos los miembros del consejo yacían muertos en cada una de sus sillas, alrededor de su larga mesa ovalada. Rígidos, pálidos, parecían bellas estatuas descansando en paz.

La pulcra y muy amplia habitación, iluminada por luces azules estaba por completo vacía pero intacta en su totalidad; no había presencia de alguien más por ningún lado, lo constató.

—Maldita sea —bramó.

Las órdenes de Saryuu fueron claras, Hakuryuu debía «encargarse» de ellos, sin embargo necesitaba llevarse con vida al menos al jefe Toudou Heikichi, o la restricción a los poderes del príncipe que le impusieron cuando niño, jamás desaparecería. Su futuro rey no iba a alegrarse mucho cuando se enterara.

—Uno, dos, tres… —contó los cadáveres de lejos, a simple vista no podía determinar la causa de su muerte, no tenían signo vital alguno, mas no había rastro alguno de heridas. Por su deshidratación, enfriamiento y livideces en su piel, no deberían de tener más de un par de horas en tal estado.

¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí? Contadas personas sabían acceder a ese sitio. ¿Y por qué actuarían de ese modo? Debía pensar, rápido, era imposible que alguien se adelantara a sus planes, sería estúpido que alguien se atreviera a tan descaradamente a declararle la guerra a Saru ¿cierto? ¿Había más de una entrada?

—¡No pienso entrar en una celda por seguridad o lo que sea, primero muerta! ¡Váyanse al carajo! ¡Exijo saber qué está pasando así que ya déjenme en...! —vociferó una voz femenina.

Como si leyesen sus pensamientos, la indeseada respuesta a una de sus preguntas llegó, sí había más de una entrada. «Mierda —exclamó internamente—», se dio media vuelta, mas no tuvo tiempo siquiera de ocultarse.

Beta exclamó un alarido de horror, un sonido tan fuerte que desgarraría la garganta y le rompería los tímpanos a cualquiera. La princesa empalideció, aterrorizada de ver aquella escena llena de muertos. Y súbitamente se tuvo que callar, pues Hakuryuu la sujetó en un parpadeo de la garganta.

—Guarda silencio —sentenció. No le convenía atraer más gente.

Ante su amenaza, con rapidez, el joven de cabellos blanco azulados sintió una pistola en la cabeza y una hoja afilada cerca de su estómago.

—Contaré hasta uno para que sueltes a la princesa o te vuelo esa cabeza hueca que tienes. —Gamma le advirtió. Los dos leales guardias no dejarían ni un segundo sola a la futura gobernante.

—Ja, ja, ja. —Hakuryuu no pudo evitar reírse con cinismo, hacía muchos años que no escuchaba algo tan gracioso—. No podrías siquiera tirar de ese gatillo antes de que limpie el piso contigo.

—Uno. —El estruendo de los disparos sonó con gran claridad en medio del silencio, haciendo eco por toda la hueca habitación.

Hakuryuu no bromeaba, apenas y movió la cabeza, con su velocidad fue muy fácil para él evitar los disparos, mandar lejos la calibre 9 mm y quebrar la _katana_ de Alpha, sin necesidad de soltar a Beta.

—Te lo dije —le canturreó con sorna. Sonrisa que no le duró mucho, pues fue lanzado de una patada tan lejos como para acabar del otro lado del cuarto, rompiendo la pared con su cuerpo, ante la mirada incrédula de sus espectadores.

«Ese golpe sí me dolió —pensó—». El cuervo negro no tenía idea de la existencia del tercer guardia de la princesa; los dos conocidos le parecían unos simples bufones, pero únicamente con mirar a Rei Rukh, difícilmente podía asegurar que fuese humano.

Se puso de pie, limpiándose los escombros y escupiendo algo de sangre. No volvería a bajar la guardia.

—¡¿Por qué los mataste?! —le reclamó la histérica chica, quien ya no parecía tenerle miedo alguno.

—Supongo que culparme a mí es lo más lógico de deducir —dijo más para sí mismo. No tenía muchos ánimos de lidiar con ellos, la princesita y sus perros rabiosos eran presa de Yuuichi, no de él.

Un repentino foco se iluminó en su cabeza. Maldijo internamente, _ese hijo de puta_. De seguro Yuuichi se había desviado de su camino de nuevo.

—¡Respóndeme! —exigió de nuevo.

Hakuryuu estaba a punto de negar su errónea suposición, él no había matado a nadie... aún, lo tendría que hacer pronto si no cerraba la boca.

Como buen soldado, tenía que informar de inmediato su situación y llevarse a la fastidiosa chica consigo. Sin embargo, un pequeño avioncito de papel apareció en su hombro, un mensaje que no tardó en leer.

**«Tengo cautiva a tu pequeña flor, será mejor que te apresures a rescatarla»**

La nota se desvaneció, convirtiéndose en cenizas en su mano tan pronto como terminó.

Un súbito viento helado tensó por completo a todas las personas presentes, paralizando sus movimientos. Por unos instantes, se volvió más complicado respirar.

El rostro de Hakuryuu se ensombreció, decir que estaba molesto no describiría ni mínimamente lo que se extendía a cada segundo en cada poro de su cuerpo.

Tenía ansias de matar. Y solamente extendió sus alas para retirarse de ahí.

—No... No pienses... que te irás así de fáci... —la voz de Beta tartamudeaba sin saber por qué, sus piernas temblaban de la presión que ejercía el cuervo negro con tan solamente sostenerle la mirada.

—Cállate. —Su voz se volvió más gruesa, penetrante... tétrica. Con un solo movimiento de su mano destruyó por completo el techo, y como consecuencia, todos los innumerables pisos de la superficie del castillo, hasta crear un camino directo al exterior, haciendo que todo se derrumbara a su alrededor. No tenía tiempo que perder.

**. . .**

Rápido, más rápido, iba volando a toda la rapidez que su cuerpo le permitía, ignorando el caos a su alrededor, atravesando con facilidad la tormenta que le impedía el paso y deshaciéndose de toda persona que se cruzaba en su camino.

Su pulso no dejaba de acelerarse, algo terrible sucedería, ya lo sabía. A la mierda el plan de Saru, que lo torturara después si le apetecía, pero en ese instante su cabeza únicamente podía pensar en una sola cosa, y en nada más. Sabía que el mensaje era real, nadie más tenía ese método de comunicación, después de todo, él se lo enseñó.

Hakuryuu apenas pudo regularizar su agitado aliento, no necesitó una dirección para saber a dónde tenía que ir.

Llegó hasta los límites del bosque, adentrándose hasta lo más profundo de este, donde se hallaba la pequeña cabaña hogar de Shuu, y no encontró absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera rastro de la casa, todo fue destruido, calcinado.

Por doquier se topaba con rastros de pelo y marcas de garras en medio de los troncos despedazados. Ya podía asegurar quién era el culpable.

La ira del joven de cabellos bicolores aumentaba a cada instante, junto con un inminente sentimiento de angustia.

«¿Dónde estaban? ¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde maldita sea estaban?!» Se preguntaba una y otra vez, intentando pensar con la cabeza fría, dando vueltas por los alrededores. No tuvo más opción que elevarse sobre el bosque, aunque eso lo dejara fácilmente al descubierto.

—Fuiste más rápido de lo que esperé —mencionó con burla a sus espaldas.

—Yuuichi —escupió su nombre. Se dio media vuelta para mirarlo de la peor forma posible. Desviando de inmediato su vista a unos metros a su derecha. Su pecho se constriñó de aflicción, al ver que estaba en lo correcto.

Al lado del mayor de los Tsurugi, una de sus mascotas lo acompañaba, una gran bestia con apariencia de una mezcla entre un león, un oso y un ave, monstruo que entre sus cientos de dientes, mantenía colgando a una niña.

La pequeña intentaba contenerse por no llorar, sin embargo, incluso con sus esfuerzos, algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de su presencia, de inmediato extendió su brazo hacia él, al ser muda, con algunas señas dio a entender su nombre.

Las manos de Hakuryuu sangraron, a causa de enterrarse sus propias uñas al cerrar con tanta fuerza sus manos—. ¿Cómo? —su voz temblaba, del coraje que estaba conteniendo en su garganta—. ¿Cómo encontraste a Shion? —Necesitaba calmarse y rápido. Estaba seguro que el hechizo que mantenía oculta a la hermana de Shuu, era lo suficientemente poderoso para engañar incluso a alguien del rango del príncipe, su hermano se aseguró de ello.

—Debo reconocerlo, ninguna de mis creaciones logró dar con ella —respondió—. Pero la información hace maravillas. Ella vino corriendo a mí —se jactó con una enorme sonrisa—. Solamente necesite advertir que asesinaría a su madre si no se entregaba. Es increíble ¿cierto? —continuó, acercándose a la menor, sujetándola del mentón para obligarla a que lo mirara; elevó su mano para juguetear con sus cabellos azabaches ante su asustadiza expresión —. Su querida madre se metió con un general del clan contrario, rompiendo las reglas. Quiso abortar en las dos ocasiones que quedó embarazada, sin tener éxito alguno, fue descubierta y encerrada en una celda con cadena perpetua hasta volverse loca. Maldiciendo en todo momento y repudiando a sus hijos, e incluso así, hija le guarda cariño.

Lo cual le parecía estúpido al mayor, le repugnaba y mucho, más de lo que imaginó.

—Has caído muy bajo... Yuuichi.

Y caería más de ser necesario.

—O me dices dónde está mi hermano o acabo con la vida de esta niña. Elige ¿es ella o es Kyousuke?

El cielo comenzó a relampaguear más de lo que ya lo hacía, un huracán pareció formarse alrededor de ambos.

**5**

—_Yo… no deseo casarme con la princesa, no quiero el título de rey —le reveló con nerviosismo, no se atrevía a ver a su padre a los ojos._

—_¿Entiendes lo que dices Yamato? Estarías desperdiciando tu futuro, no hay nadie más capaz que tú para ocupar tal posición —le reprochó, con notoria decepción en su voz—. ¿Es debido a ese jovencito? ¿Kurosaki Makoto? —Su hijo se estremeció con sus palabras, pero lo dejó continuar—. Ya lo hemos platicado, te arrepentirás de dejar pasar esta oportunidad de por vida. Ya es hora de que dejes los juegos de niños. Los placeres efímeros no garantizarán tu felicidad. ¿No crees que ya te divertiste lo suficiente con él? _

—_¡No! ¡Te equivocas! —exclamó exaltado, volviendo a cohibirse de inmediato ante la mirada severa de Daigo—. Nunca fue un pasatiempo. Yo… ¡en serio a él…!_

—_Yamato —lo interrumpió—, eres mi orgullo, mi única verdadera familia, y solamente quiero lo mejor para ti, —suspiró— pero está bien, te dejaré pensarlo, si ganas esa competencia te permitiré que tú decidas lo demás, con una condición, no le digas nada a él por ahora ¿está bien?_

_El rostro del más joven se iluminó de alegría, había obtenido la aprobación de su padre. Desde ese momento, se juró a sí mismo cumplir su palabra, no pensaría en nada más que ganar, y antes del día de su batalla, esperaba poder declarársele formalmente a Makoto._

_Sin embargo, Kurosaki nuca lo supo; lo único que sentía, era el inmenso desprecio que Daigo sentía por él, el adulto lo miraba como si fuese un ser inferior y un estorbo en sus cálculos; cada que se encontraban, lo ignoraba por completo, no le decía palabra alguna o le lanzaba una que otra indirecta que lo insultaba. _

_Su desprecio era mutuo, el castaño no se tragaba ese cuento de papá amoroso y arrepentido, que nació de la noche a la mañana; podía asegurar que nada más usaba a su hijo, con el fin de conseguir una buena posición, lo que él mismo nunca pudo. __Pero Yamato estaba cegado y sordo, no importaría lo que dijera, ni cuanto lo intentara convencer, no lo haría cambiar de opinión, tan solo se excusaba alegando que estaba exagerando._

_La familia Kurosaki no era menos conocida ni poderosa que la Senguuji, no obstante, involucrarlos a ellos, solamente volvería un escándalo su situación, así que mejor, decidió resolverlo por sí mismo._

_Lo que sucedió aquellos días previos a la competencia, fue lo que lo orilló a tomar su decisión._

—_¿Qué haré ahora? —se preguntó. En esa tarde, sus ojos rubís se veían hinchados, había discutido de nuevo con su pareja y ya estaba llegando a su límite. Lo más fácil era dejarlo, sanar sus heridas y buscar a alguien más, pretendientes no le faltaban, mas no podía, lo seguía amando, su adicción hacia Yamato ya era demasiado grande, como para imaginarse una vida sin él. Tenía la esperanza de que volvería a ser como antes._

_De repente, escuchó el suave sonar de la puerta de su habitación, lo último que deseaba era ver a alguien, mas no volvió a escuchar el sonido. Por curiosidad fue a revisar minutos después, y debajo de su puerta, un elegante sobre encontró. Al abrirlo, unos pétalos negros y una pequeña carta fue lo que contenía. _

_Sonrió levemente, debía arreglarse con sus mejores ropas, pues el hombre de sus desgracias, Daigo deseaba reunirse con él._

**. . .**

Todas las alarmas tanto en el interior como en el exterior se detuvieron súbitamente, pero no le dio la importancia que debía a ello, pues ardía en cólera de pies a cabeza y nada más.

Osamu siempre se sintió orgulloso de sus estudiantes, los había entrenado con excelencia, lo suficiente como para que el par frente suyo ya lo hubiesen herido de gravedad, varias veces; mas no se arrepentía de haberles enseñado, bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no acerca de sus habilidades, sino le faltó trabajar en sus principios, por tanto, sentía que era su responsabilidad detenerlos.

Estragos y gritos de pánico todavía se escuchaban a distancia, ajenos al gran salón donde llevan a cabo su pelea de dos contra uno.

Su ancha espada —le gustaban las armas que sobrepasaran su tamaño— chocaba innumerables veces con la lanza de Yamato y al mismo tiempo, se defendía de las flechas y patadas de Makoto; su pulcro uniforme se rasgó con las llamas del último, dejando entrever sus largas y marcadas cicatrices en su torso y en sus muslos, cada una producto de su experiencia.

Incluso si ambos lo atacaban al mismo tiempo, con facilidad leía sus movimientos, esquivándolos.

—Atacar con estrategia en el punto y tiempo exacto fue lo que les enseñé, y no a ir brincando como tontos al azar —les reprendió. Y en seguida soltó su espada, para sujetar la lanza con todo y empleador. Y como si lanzara un simple disco en un torneo, arrojó lejos a Senguuji, llevándose a Kurosaki con él.

Yamato rio con enorme estruendo, tumbado en el piso—. No esperaba menos de nuestro maestro —exclamó— ¡Makoto, ven aquí! —le ordenó.

De inmediato, el de ojos rojos obedeció, cayendo de rodillas al piso para llegar a la altura del otro. El joven de cabellos rosados miró embelesado al más bajo, recorrió con sus manos su rostro inexpresivo, apartando los castaños cabellos que caían sobre él. Lo acercó hasta él, le susurró algo al oído y en seguida se puso de pie, ofreciéndole una caballerosa mano a su expareja, quien correspondió gustoso su ayuda.

Saginuma le daba mil vueltas al asunto, tratando de averiguar cuál era el objetivo de aquel par, pero sobre todo, quería saber qué había hecho Yamato con la mente de Makoto, pues un deje de locura mezclada con frivolidad, estaba presente en cada una de las facciones del joven castaño, como si estuviera debatiendo en una batalla interna.

—_Kingburn_ —murmuró Senguuji desde su posición.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó el de cabellos negros, cubriendo sus oídos de inmediato.

Muy tarde.

Todos los cristales a su alrededor explotaron ante la habilidad Yamato, los tímpanos de Saginuma sangraron. Conocía a la perfección su ataque combinado. Y ese segundo de distracción fue suficiente para que Kurosaki lo sorprendiera por delante. Abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía, cubriendo a ambos en un fuego azul, entumeciendo sus músculos— ¡Aléjate ahora mismo Makoto! —le espetó, jalando sus cabellos.

El joven de ojos color rubí alzó su mirada, parecía semidormido y sus labios apenas se movieron, palabras que el adulto no pudo entender pues solamente escuchaba un chillido en su cabeza. Su cuerpo se paralizó por completo.

La sangre brotó del pecho de ambos. El de cabellos rosas los atravesó juntos, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Tres veces, tiró e introdujo su lanza cubierta de rojo en el mismo sitio — ¡Yamato! ¡Hijo de perra! —profirió, librándose por un lado del herido Kurosaki, y por el otro arrebatándole su arma a Senguuji, golpeándolo varias veces con sus puños, para luego arrojándolo con todas sus fuerzas al suelo.

La espalda del menor crujió, algunos de sus huesos se rompieron, mas su sonrisa no desapareció—. ¿Por qué te contienes tanto con nosotros _maestro_? —se burló, disfrutando como la ajena sangre caliente caía sobre de él.

—¡Dímelo Senguuji, exijo saber qué demonios es lo que quieres!

—Ya deberías de haberlo adivinado.

El sonido de la tos descontrolada de Makoto desvió por completo la atención de ambos. El joven cayó de rodillas; no sangraba con la misma intensidad que Desarm pues el fuego lo cubrió, pero su cuerpo no dejaba de tiritar, y no podía moverse como quería, como si se le hubiese acalambrado cada articulación, se abrazó a sí mismo, se arañó los brazos. No podía ponerse de pie, veía borroso; bajó sus brazos para sujetarse el estómago, no pudo contenerlo más y vomitó, en ese mismo momento, lo poco que tenía en el estómago.

—Ya... Yama... to... duele... necesito... más —le suplicó, arrastrándose por el suelo, ignorando por completo la existencia de Saginuma, nada más fijaba su vista con desesperación hacia el moreno—. Yamato... Yamato... —repetía una y otra vez; música para los oídos de su poseedor.

—¡No te da ni un poco de vergüenza Yamato! —Osamu lo sujetó del cuello estrellándolo nuevamente con el concreto, rompiendo este por la fuerza que usó— ¡Mira lo que le has hecho!

A aquel a quien una vez profesó amar por siempre, a quien juró proteger con su propia vida de ser necesario, quien significó todo para él.

—Es precioso lo que un poco de _escopolamina _mezclado con otros depresores y un poco de algún estimulante pueden llegar a hacer.

El piso donde se encontraban tembló, movimiento que aprovechó para golpear al adulto con su rodilla justo en los orificios que le causó, quitándoselo de encima. Todo bajo sus pies se desplomó en el suertudo golpe que Hakuryuu dio desde el subterráneo.

El chico de piel morena tomó entre sus brazos al castaño, llevándolo al pequeño metro que quedaba intacto para pisar.

Se sentía extasiado, una enorme excitación recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo al mirar la figura deplorable de Kurosaki rogándole, concentrando toda su atención y aferrándose solamente a él y a nadie más; había esperado aquello por siglos.

—¿Puedes decir que me amas Makoto?

—Sí, te diré lo que desees —respondió, pasando sus manos por el cuello—. Te amo.

Una muñeca, sin vida y sin voluntad alguna parecía hablar.

—Acabemos con esto entonces y te daré cualquier cosa quieras —le murmuró acariciando su rostro y observando a Desarm saliendo de los escombros, poniéndose de pie.

El hijo de Daigo cumpliría el deseo de su padre sin importar qué, y no dudaría en venderle su alma al diablo para lograrlo. Saru no solamente le dio el poder para tener en bandeja de plata a quien más anhelaba, sino que le aseguró su lugar en el trono, él ocuparía la silla de Beta.

**6**

El rostro de Kirino restregó en la enorme roca, su cuerpo tiritaba después de haber sido bañado con agua helada, como parte de su ritual de su preparación. Tenía muy pocas fuerzas, la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento de tantas voces que lo acosaban; pero se reincorporó como pudo, dirigiéndoles una mirada llena de resentimiento a las personas delante suyo.

—¡No lo trates así Isozaki Kenma! —Exclamó la chica rubia, quien de inmediato buscó un pañuelo entre sus ropas le ofreció limpiarle su herida. Ranmaru solamente rio ante su ofrecimiento.

—Sigo sin entender ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué estás de su lado Jeanne? —espetó. Ya no sabía si estaba más molesto, decepcionado o herido.

La jovencita retrocedió.

—Porque era necesario. —Fue su corta respuesta.

Ranmaru sintió que lo apuñalaban por la espalda. Lo separaron a la fuerza de Kariya y lo llevaron nuevamente al campo de amapolas, no sin antes ser «preparado» por la rubia y sus ayudantes, para el conjuro que invocaría. Jamás pensó en dudar de ella, aún se negaba a creerlo, pero ahora entendía menos lo que estaba pasando.

_«Te dije que no confiaras en nadie, menos en las que se ven muy santas_ —recordó las palabras de Masaki».

—Escúchame Kirino, tienes que seguir todas mis instrucciones y todo saldrá bien.

—¿Y quieres que te crea después de haberme mentido todo este tiempo?

—No tienes otra opción. Esto es tu responsabilidad después de todo. —Una apuñalada más—. Todos terminaríamos muertos de otro modo. Perdiste tu camino hace mucho tiempo, esta es la voluntad del cielo, lo supe desde la muerte de Rika y no nos queda más que obedecer.

La chica de anteojos bajó de la roca y dejó a Ranmaru en el centro del círculo con runas alfabéticas que dibujó. Sacó de sus mangas un rosario y luego juntó sus manos para enseguida empezar a decir ciertas palabras en voz queda. Cinco de sus sacerdotisas les cubrían la espalda a unos cuántos metros atrás.

Kirino quedó atrapado, no podía mover sus pies.

—¡Comienza ahora, con la invocación que te dije! —le indicó.

El joven de cabellos rosas emitió un sonoro gemido de dolor. Sus alas fueron forzadas a salir, cubriendo su espalda de carmín.

Toda la sangre derramada de ambos bandos, lentamente era atraída hasta su posición. La tierra tembló de nuevo, con mayor intensidad que antes, lo suficiente para derribar a cualquiera que estuviese de pie.

—¡No! No… pienso ayudarles en lo que sea que busquen —exclamó apenas en un murmullo, al mismo tiempo que intentaba levantarse.

—¡Kirino! ¡No entiendes lo que está en juego! ¡Ya han muerto suficientes personas! —le reclamó la joven de anteojos.

—¡No lo haré! —Se negó de nuevo, su intuición se lo decía. Jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia rompería una de las leyes sagradas.

El cielo rugió, y el viento empeoró.

—¡Kirino! —volvió a gritarle; su nariz empezó a sangrar, sentía que su delgado cuerpo se rompería en pedazos en cualquier instante, debido a la presión de aquel conjuro prohibido.

—¡No!

—Recuramos al plan B entonces. —Indicó Isozaki, hastiado de estar quieto; de inmediato se colocó frente al de cabellos rosas, sacó de su bolsillo el mismo trozo de espejo que le dio a Masaki—. Voy a hacerte cambiar de opinión, de seguro te encantará ver esto.

Ranmaru veía borroso, ardía en fiebre y su espalda lo estaba matando, pero bien logró distinguir lo que le mostraba— Kariya… —murmuró con cierto terror; todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Con claridad observaba la mirada aterrorizada de Kariya, al borde de la histeria. Tres o cuatro personas estaban sobre de él, intentando contenerlo para que no se moviera— ¡¿Qué están haciendo con él?! —exigió saber. El chico de la coleta baja no respondió, solo le siguió mostrando lo que Masaki entre sollozos trataba de detener. Incluso si no lo escuchaba podía imaginar nítidamente sus gritos de desesperación.

Justo frente al menor, se encontraba Hitomiko, tendida desnuda en el suelo, sujeta con cadenas y ya sin parte de la piel de sus manos y pies pues la idea de Saru era desollarla viva y con lentitud ante él.

—Deténganse. ¡Haz qué se detenga! —espetó Ranmaru.

—Con gusto, pero ya sabes qué tienes que hacer. Tienes que abrir la verdadera puerta de Plutón, la _entrada al infierno._

—Está bien, está bien, haré lo que sea, pero ¡haz que pare te lo imploro! —Y tal como prometió, siguió las instrucciones de la sacerdotisa, recitando a la perfección las palabras en latín que le indicó.

No sucedió absolutamente nada. El portal hacia la tierra no se abrió.

—¡Jeanne no funciona! —Viró su vista hacia ella, rogándole que le ayudara.

Pero la joven menos entendía por qué, si ya lo había realizado con éxito una vez.

—Se acaba tu tiempo —le canturreó el otro, amaba ver a las personas así.

Ranmaru lo intentó de nuevo, una y otra vez con exasperación. Miró de soslayo el trozo de vidrio, Masaki recibió un golpe en sus costillas y le rompieron un brazo; y a pesar de ello seguía gritando entre lágrimas, intentando apartar a sus aprehensores. Leía en sus labios sus labios sus ruegos.

—¡No funciona! —exclamó de nuevo golpeando el piso. Estaba frustrado, iracundo consigo mismo y con el mundo entero, no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía en realidad, pero detestaba no poder hacer nada, nunca en su vida pudo, se sentía tan inútil, todo por su estúpido deseo de ser libre. Aunque ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos.

—Parece que ya terminó el _show_, y ya que no logramos resultados, ahora será el turno de Kariya —informó Kenma, pero por más amenazas que le dijera, seguiría sin tener efecto.

—¿Por qué tuve que ser yo? —murmuró para sí—. ¡¿Por qué maldita sea tuve qué ser yo?! —gritó a los cuatro vientos—. ¡Regrésame mi vida! ¡Devuélvesela a Masaki! ¡Los demás que se vayan al carajo! —Su voz se resquebrajó. El cielo relampagueó de nuevo.

Una gran cantidad de rayos que cayeron a su alrededor—. Ya fue suficiente.

La tierra volvió a temblar, esta vez, el temblor no duró unos segundos, sino que fue en aumento, sin detenerse; una sutil llovizna comenzó a caer y desde lo profundo de la tierra, la gigantesca serpiente blanca _Brynhild_ surgió.

Ranmaru se puso de pie y Jeanne junto con sus sacerdotisas fueron arrojadas por una ráfaga de aire a varios metros, perdiendo el conocimiento, mientras que la sonrisa de Isozaki desapareció.

**. . .**

_Para todos los actores en escena, había algo que ninguno de ellos preveía._

_ «Siempre gana quien esté un paso adelante, siempre». Esa siempre fue la frase favorita del consejero Toudou._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas finales: **No salió como esperaba, me ganó el tiempo, merezco tomatazos. Debo decir que por muchas razones cada vez me es más difícil encontrar un tiempo para usar internet, y más aún para escribir TnT, y sé que cada vez será peor, pero trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, al menos espero que en días festivos pueda escribir.

**Nephra: **Disculpa que no he respondido a tus reviews, me siento mal por eso, pero realmente te agradezco muchísimo por dejarlos, me hace muy feliz leerlos.

Por si se lo preguntan, Ibuki aparece en el capítulo 8, así que no falta mucho...

Todo tipo de comentarios y quejas son bien recibidos(as). Y yo ya espero ver fics del nuevo Inazuma xD Mis mejores deseos para todos ¡Hasta luego!


End file.
